The Goddess of Light
by Hylia Goddess of Light
Summary: Hyrule is being shadowed by an unknown evil. When Zelda dies on a quest to save Hyrule, and becomes the Goddess of Light, many things take place. Midna learns the truth about the Twili in the Palace where the original Twili lived. Link, Midna, and Zelda learn many skills and secrets hidden by the goddesses so horrible that they would be best unknown. R&R please. I hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1- The Journey of Zelda

The Legend of

Zelda

Princess

of

Light

Princess Zelda is the ruler of Hyrule Kingdom

Our story begins long ago in the Kingdom of Hyrule. The land had been at peace for hundreds of years. With the story of the Triforce forgotten, the wars died down. A young girl stood at the window, looking out upon the city that was outstretched from the gates of the castle. She had on a very noble dress. Her dark purple corset and light pink dress went very well together. Her long, golden hair flowed down her back, and a circlet was upon her brow.

The door opened, and a tall woman walked in. She had a stern look on her face, and wore tight clothing that allowed her flexibility and agility. On her chest was the mark of the Sheiak.

"Princess Zelda, your father would like to have a grand celebration in honor of your fifteenth birthday." She said to the girl.

"I will be down immediately, Impa." Zelda responded. Impa bowed and left the room. "O Goddess Hylia, please tell me my visions are incorrect." Zelda said to the air. She walked to the door and opened it. She had a long walk to get to the throne room, because her room was in the tallest tower. She walked down the spiraling staircase, and into a narrow, but grand corridor. The corridor was warmed slightly by the torches on the stone walls. Her footsteps tapped as she made her way to the throne room.

"Halt!" a guard said to her. "Oh, my apologies, milady." he told the princess, moving aside.

"No apology is needed, it is good that you stand vigilant." she told the man. She had a very noble face. Delicately long, curled eyelashes framed her azurite blue eyes. Her nose was small, but not too small. Her mouth was delicate and curved into a noble, but gentle smile. She was the beauty of the kingdom. She stood in the doorway of the throne room. The tall, arched ceilings gave the stone throne room an impressive, cavernous feeling. Bright golden light flooded in through the tall arched windows. At the end of the hall there was a throne on a raised altar. Above the throne there was a statue. Three beautiful silver women circled around a tall, golden triforce. The triforce is one triangle on top, one on the left, one on the right, and an empty upside down triangle space in the centre. In the throne sat an old, but impressive man. he had on a long, red robe. He was rather large. He had small, serious eyes, and a well kept mustache. Zelda made her way up to him.

"Zelda, my daughter," he said in an impressively loud voice, filling the whole throne room. "Happy birthday, you are now a woman in the eyes of Hyrule."

"Thank you, Father." she told him, slightly bowing her head.

"You are to be married off to Prince Nonus of the Dayhar Kingdom in three months." he told her. She looked shocked at first, but then angry.

"What?!" she said, astonished. "I am to marry that arrogant fool?!"

"Zelda, my darling, it is only a play to gain further power in the Empire. We will be even more powerful! We might even get to see the Emperor more often." he said, trying to calm her. He obviously chose the wrong words.

"IS THAT ALL I AM TO YOU, A TOOL FOR POWER?!" she screamed at him, outraged.

"Guards!" the king said quickly in a fearful voice. "Take her away until she can calm herself down." Two guards ran over and grabbed her by her arms.

"Let me go!" she said, struggling. She started to glow, and with a electric sound, both guards flew off and into the walls. The smell of lightning lingered in the air. The princess looked dangerous. Her hair and dress flapped behind her in an unseen wind.

"Z-Zelda!" the king said in a small voice. "W-what is the meaning of this?"

"I have the Powers of the Goddess Hylia, Father." she told him impressively. "Haven't you read the stories of my blood line?"

"Th-those are just myths though!" he told her. Her eyes flashed dangerously, full of anger.

"Myths! You think the goddesses are myths?" she hollered. Impa ran into the room, looking alarmed.

"Princess, control your powers!" she warned Zelda.

"Wait, you know about this too?" the king asked.

"Long ago, when your people descended from the sky islands, and even before that, the Goddess Hylia made my people to protect and train the One Who the Blood of the Goddess runs in. Princesses have the Blood of Hylia." she told him in a quiet voice. "Haven't you wondered why your people were once called Hylians? Now they are named Hyrulians."

"Well, I swear, it seems like I discover something new everyday about my kingdom. Hidden Sanctuaries, gateways to the Twilight Kingdom, and that my daughter has the Powers of a Goddess." he said in an exhausted voice. "That does not mean that you can get out of marrying Nonus!" he shouted. Zelda walked out of the throne room.

"Princess, I can tell you need a break from this place," Impa told her, taking her to an empty room. "If you want, I will allow you to go into the city, but tell _no one _your true identity."

"Th-thank you." Zelda told her.

"If they ask your name, your name is Alice. It is a fairly common name. Here, take this cloak." Impa said, giving Zelda a long, black hooded cloak. Zelda put it on. It hid her dress from view, and most of her face was shadowed. You could see from her eyebrows down. Her circlet was completely hidden from sight.

"I shall take you to a secret way out." Impa told her. Impa led her out in the hall. She cautiously looked around the corner. They made their way through the maze-like corridors of the first floor. They entered into a small garden. It was beautiful. A small fountain gurgled in the centre. Trees ringed around it, giving it shade. Impa went to the wall across from the entrance they had come from. She tapped it right in the centre.

"Now Princess, tap this brick." she said, pointing to the centre brick she had tapped. Zelda tapped it, and the whole wall glowed golden with light. The wall flickered, and disappeared, revealing a long corridor. They entered the corridor. It looked exactly like the rest of the castle. The walls were the same huge stone blocks. Columns lined the corridor. It had an arched ceiling. The end of the corridor was a dead end.

"Tap the centre brick." Impa told Zelda. Once again she tapped, and the wall faded. Bright golden light flooded into the passageway.

"Go, Princess, before someone sees." Impa said, pushing her out. Zelda turned around, but the wall was whole once more. It seemed to be the outer wall of the castle. She turned around. She saw many houses lined up. They were made from white plaster and wood.

_So this is what the houses of the commoners looks like…_she thought. She walked down one of the narrow roads. She saw a man. He was clad in the garments of the commoners. A tattered pair of pants, and a similar shirt. He had messy brown hair, and a brown mustache.

"Excuse me, sir," Zelda said. "Could you tell me how to find the main street?" she asked politely.

"Mhm." he grunted. "Go down this road and take a right."

Zelda walked down the road, looking at the houses. She saw two dirty kids running around. Finally she made it to the main road. The road was made of cobblestone. Many shops and taverns lined the road. People milled around, buying things.

"Maps! Get your maps!" a vender hollered. "Don't want to get lost! It's a big city!"

Zelda walked over to the vender. She looked at the map. It was a big city! "How much will this cost?" she asked the vendor. He looked her up and down, and smiled evilly.

"33 rupees." he said smugly.

"Here you go!" she said, handing him the money. He looked astonished.

_33 Rupees is not a lot. _Zelda thought.

Zelda continued her walk. She saw really dirty people, wearing rags. They were infected with illnesses, and looked hungry. She could see the ribs of one little boy. She bought him a sandwich, which he ate gratefully.

_How can my father let his people suffer like this? _Zelda thought.

Night came quickly upon Zelda. She went into a tavern. When she opened the door, the still night was interrupted by the loud noise of the tavern. Zelda walked in. The atmosphere was cozy. The place was well lit, and the wooden walls kept the heat in, unlike the stone ones that she was so accustomed to. Drunk men danced around with beer in hand. Others shouted. A few busy women hurried around, bringing more drink to the rowdy men. She sat down at the bar, her face mostly hidden by shadows.

"What can I get for you?" the barman asked.

"I'd like a-a cup of wine." Zelda told him. He gave her a bizarre look.

"They only have that kind of stuff in the castle." he told her. "Can I get you a whiskey instead?"

"Um, can you give me the weakest drink you have?" Zelda asked.

Zelda got a milk from the barman. A man sat down next to her. He was buff, and had big muscles. He looked like he had had his fair share of fights. He looked at her.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"Don't sas talk me, wench." he growled menacingly.

"Don't call me a wench!" she said, raising her voice.

He smacked her across the face. She got up off the floor. The music had died down, and the bar was quiet, all eyes on them.

"Wanna fight Big Max, you flimsy girl?" he taunted.

Zelda's expression of extreme anger was hidden by her cloak.

"You asked for it." she told him. She raised in the air, her cloak completely disappearing. People gasped.

"Hmph." he grunted. "A noble should not be such a difficult kill." he said, looking at her in her expensive dress. She had her eyes closed, and it looked like she was praying. Her hair blew behind her. Bolts of lightning struck Big Max. He swung at her, but she floated away. Her form shimmered, and then she was on the ground, standing a foot away from Max, her eyes closed.

In a quiet voice she said: "I am Zelda, Princess of Hyrule. You shall feel the wrath of Hylia!" She opened her eyes. They were a solid gold color and glowed with a divine light. Max swung at her, using the strongest blow he could muster. She caught his fist and twisted it. Then, with a grip of iron, she threw him into a wall by his wrist. The men cheered. As Max ran at her, she faced her palm toward him. Lightning wrapped around him. He screamed in pain, and disappeared.

"I must be going." Zelda said, her eyes back to normal. She ran out of the pub. As she walked to the castle gates she saw many guards out and about. it looked like they were searching for something.

"I don't know what the King is thinking!" one of the guards said. "The city is so big that we would have trouble trying to find her even _if _it wasn't night."

They were looking for her! She silently crept around them.

She made her way to the castle gates. The guard looked at her.

"Sorry, no admittance at night," he told her. "It's a law."

"Even for the Princess?" she asked in an irritated voice.

"Y-your Highness!" he said, startled. "My apologies!" He let her pass.

She made her way to the throne room. Father sat there, looking tired and worried. He looked up when he saw her and relief washed over his face.

"Zelda!" he called out. "I have been worried!"

"Why didn't you tell me." she said. It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

"Tell you what?" the king asked, clearly puzzled.

"Why didn't you tell me about our suffering people!" she screamed, filling up the room with her echoing voice. The king flinched.

"It isn't possible to have everyone happy in a kingdom. As long as there is society, there will always be the poor." he told her patiently. "Now go to your room and go to bed." he told her in a stern voice. She stormed out of the room, and went to her tower.

When she woke up, she was very confused. There was a lot of noise coming from the first floor.

_We aren't getting invaded, are we? _she thought. She rushed downstairs to the throne room. Several noble looking people talked to my father.

"And there's the lovely lady herself." the younger one said to her, taking her hand and kissing it. He was her age, and looked strangely familiar.

"Prince Nonus and his father, King Vanu just arrived. Your wedding will be soon, you know." Father told her. Zelda looked at Nonus with great dislike.

"I don't _want _to get married!" she told him.

"Come here, my sweet," Nonus said to her, pulling her by the waist and pulling her close to him. She pushed him away and stormed out of the room. She wandered the hallways of the first floor.

_Why won't they listen to me, I don't want to get married! _Zelda thought. Zelda stopped. She was in a really big room. It was completely round. It opened up to the night sky. It looked like the coliseum. Stone steps ringed their way down to the bottom. Zelda walked down them. There was an altar in the centre. In the centre of the alter there was a strange looking, black mirror. On the top of it was carved: Mirror of Twilight Let

This was Ancient Hylian text. Almost no one alive knew how to read it. Impa had taught her. This said The Mirror of Twilight. Impa said she had learnt it from the sages of her tribe. They were to teach the One with the Blood of the Goddess. She touched the centre of it. A vortex spiraled out from behind it. In the centre of the vortex shone the Triforce. Strange characters spiraled out from it. They were Old Hyrulian, the language spoken about two thousand years ago. This Mirror is a portal to the Twilight Realm. This is the only thing that ties the connection to our worlds.

This Mirror is a portal to the Twilight Realm. Here is the last remaining tie to our separate worlds.

Zelda walked to the portal. She looked down at her feet. Her body was turning black, and flying off in flecks of black. They spiraled to the centre of the portal, which glowed. A second later, Zelda was standing in the middle of an unknown place.

People stared at her as she walked toward what she assumed was the castle. They looked a lot different from the people of Hyrule. Their skin was grey and black, and they dressed in less clothing. She made my way to the unguarded throne room. A girl about her age was arguing with the king. Zelda went closer.

"But Father!" the girl said to the king. "Don't trust this man! He is no good!"

"Midna, he promises us great power, like the powers of our tribe's Ancient Magic." he told her. "He also says that he can connect our worlds again."

"I can see the evil that lurks in his eyes! He will destroy us for our power." she told him. The king saw Zelda.

"Oh my." he said. Midna turned around. She had long, orange hair that went down her face and was tied at the centre of her chest. She wore black robes. The inside glowed blueish green, and had an intricate design. Her chest was grey, and the part of her breasts that she could see were pitch black. Her face was also grey. Her eyes were beautiful. She wore eye makeup that gave her the appearance of a raven. Her circled had a pendant that touched the tip of her nose. Her purple lips were drawn in a look of shock. You could see her stomach. She had a perfect form like Zelda did. Her narrow waist and perfect hips were also grey. At her hips hung a black skirt. One of her legs came out of the skirt. She was the most interesting girl Zelda had ever seen. One of her legs was pitch black, and the other was grey. Her hands were black, and had the same designs that here robe had, except these glowed that blueish green.

"Are you from the Light World?" Midna asked Zelda.

"Yes. Where am I?" Zelda asked.

"The Kingdom of Twilight." the King of Twilight told her.

"I am the Twilight Princess, Midna." Midna told her.

"I am Zelda, Princess of Hyrule." she said.

"Is it true," Midna said. "that you have the Blood of the Goddess Hylia?"

"Yes," Zelda told her. "Tell me, how did this realm come to be?"

"Well," the King said. "Long ago we were also once as you are now, but a tribe of us had strong magic. We quickly rose to power. Then came the First Conquest of the Triforce. Everyone tried to use its powers, but we alone were powerful enough to wield it. Many horrible battles were fought over it. We began to master its powers. The Three Goddesses saw that we were gaining power, so they banished us to this world and took away most of our magic. There is only one tie to the Light World, the Mirror of Twilight. Only a person from the Light World can take us through. We can also close it or the leader of the Twilight can destroy it." he told Zelda. "My daughter Midna has helped our land to thrive. There is not one person that goes hungry. It is a peaceful place."

"If you do not mind, My lord-" Zelda started.

"Please, call me Talla." he interrupted.

"Can Midna come to my world? I-she could really help it, and I could let you come to our world and stay there." she told him.

"A man named Ganondorf has promised us the same thing." he told Zelda.

"G-Ganondorf!" Zelda gasped. "You cannot, must not, trust that man!" Zelda told him. "He caused the most recent wars. I thought Father had him executed. He is the most dangerous fiend in history!"

"See Father!" Midna said triumphantly. "I told you he wasn't a good man." Footsteps echoed behind us. I turned around.

Zelda's Point Zelda's Point of View Point of View

Zelda, Princess of Hyrule Kingdom and of Light

"Well, well." Ganondorf smiled. "If it isn't Princess Zelda."

"Ganondorf." I said coldly.

He rushed at me. Before he reached me, he was thrown back by a glowing wall of magic.

"You are no match for my powers!" I told him.

I held him in place with my magic and walked up to him.

"Hmph! Just as I thought," I said, examining him. "Spirit of Demise. I see that history is playing out. We have the Blood of the Goddess, Spirit of Demise, but where is the Blood of the Hero?" I asked. Ganondorf bared his teeth.

"Hm. Hm. Hm." he laughed. "The thing is, Princess, I don't know!" he told me.

"Leave at once, Ganondorf!" Midna shouted.

"Okay, then." he smirked. "We will be going." He grabbed me and teleported.

The next thing that I knew was that I was trapped inside a giant crystal. It was transparent pink, so I could see through it.

"Awake at last, I see, Princess." Ganondorf said.

"Let me go!" I shouted, pounding on the crystal.

"If you can teleport out." he winked. "I want to train you! For Din's sake!" he cursed. "I am not evil anymore! Hylia changed me! Goddess damn!" he cursed. "I have discovered how to master the powers of the Goddesses, well, the three, not Hylia." he told me. I focused on getting out, on the area under the crystal. My form shimmered and glowed, and with a poof, I was under the crystal, free from it.

"Ugh! Why did you have to trap me!?" I asked.

"To awaken your powers even further." he said patiently. "There are great threats awakening in this world, and we need to be prepared to face them."

"But I thought you were the evil a-hole that everyone hated!" I said to him.

"No! That was years ago! Now, I assume you know how to conjure up a ball of lightning." he said.

I conjured up the lightning and threw it at him. He made it stop in mid air with purple energy. I pushed with my mental strength. Lines of bright golden energy flowed from my hand, propelling the ball forward, knocking him off his feet.

"H-how is that possible?" he asked. "I am supposed to be the strongest mortal alive." he said in disbelief.

"No one can rival the House of Hylia at magic." I told him.

"The House of..?"

"Hylia," I finished. "There are a few other castles in Hyrule Kingdom. You haven't learnt the geography of the Empire have you?" I asked.

"I thought the world was just _Hyrule_." he said sheepishly.

"The Empire is the world. It is divided up into twelve kingdoms. The capitol of the Empire is called Eden. The Kingdom of Eden is the First Kingdom. Hyrule is the third. We are the second largest kingdom, but the fourth most powerful in the empire. There are a few counts and countesses that have castles in Hyrule. Like the House of Rambolt. The House of Hylia is the leading family in Hyrule. We are the most powerful magic casters in the world. Usually the women are stronger than the men." I explained.

"Oh." Ganondorf said.

"Watch this, and you might want to protect yourself." I told him. I started to pray, my head on top of my clasped hands. I rose my face to the ceiling, eyes closed. Then I floated up about five feet into the air. I finally opened my eyes, and they were pure gold, and glowed. Ganondorf looked shocked. I floated around and said, "Fight me, give me all you got!" in a much older sounding voice. Ganondorf came at me, casting balls of purple energy at me. Without even using magic to reflect them, they bounced off of me. He swung at me with his sword, but I floated away and casted lightning. Pillars of lightning circled around him, finally shattering his defenses. I dropped out of the air.

"Let me fight you on the ground.." I told him. He swung at me with his sword, but I caught it with my bare hand, right on the blade and threw it at the wall. He looked truly scared. He went to hit me with his hand. His hand glowed with purple energy. Had I not been in my Goddess form, it might have killed me. His hand struck me, and he yelped in pain. I caught his next blow, and drained him of his powers. He slumped on the ground. I rose into the air again, and started my praying form. A soft breeze blew from behind me, and revitalized Ganondorf. I dropped gracefully to the ground, back to normal.

"I-that was impressive!" Ganondorf said in awe.

"I command the powers of Hylia. She was the most powerful of the Four Goddesses. It-it's all coming back to me." I said with my eyes closed. "Ungh!" I moaned, dropping to my knees.

"Princess!" Ganondorf exclaimed in a worried voice.

"I-!" I started. "Ungh! Gah!" I screamed. The centre of my chest started glowing under my dress. Finally a golden orb came from my chest and floated a foot away. It grew bigger and bigger. I could see the outline of someone. From the light stepped a Woman.

"Hello, My name is Hylia, Goddess of the Triforce." She said to me. Oddly enough, I could tell what she was saying, even though only the Sheiak could speak Ancient Hylian. She said Hullo, I am called Hylia, Goddess of the Triforce.

"I am called Zelda. I command your power. Your Blood runs in my veins." I said. _I am called Zelda. I command your powers. Your blood runs in my veins._

"I _can _speak your language." she told me. She was beautiful. I shared a great resemblance to her. I had her hair, but hers was loose and hung down her back. It was beautiful in a different way than mine. She had the same eyes as me, and the same face. She just looked a lot wiser.

"It-it's an honor to see you, Hylia." I told her.

"Tell me, why is it that your people are called _Hyrulians_, instead of _Hylians_?" She asked, ignoring my comment.

"Well, as you know," I started. "the Kingdom of Hyrule used to be called the Kingdom of Hylia. Over time, hundreds of years after your rein, smaller Noble houses started forming. The king began to be called the High Rule, for he was the highest in power. Old Hylian it was spelt like 'Hyrule' and then the Kingdom was called Hyrule a few hundred years later. The people began to call themselves Hyrulian, not knowing why they were called 'Hylians,' for they worshiped you, but did not think they shared any connection with you. Now in the Land, the only Hylian Blood, your blood, is in the women of the House of Hylia, and in the Hero's descendants." I told her.

"It is good that you know the history of Hylia…excuse me, Hyrule very well, if you are to be the ruler of it." she told me. "It is very interesting how men dominate us women, is it not?" she asked. "_I _was always defending the Hero. The leader of Hylia…or Hyrule is _supposed _to be the _woman_, not the men. After a few leaders, that changed." she huffed. "I have come to help you." she told me. "You have a journey ahead of you. I grant you full access to my powers, O Child of My Blood. I grant you powers of the Three Golden Goddesses, and bestow upon you the power of Healing. I also grant upon you the knowledge of Hyrule. The Power of Pure Sight, the power to give and bestow gifts upon others. I also grant you the powers of Shadow, the very powers I gave to the Clan of the Sheiak. Assume your true form, and let our souls merge into one!" she said dramatically, raising her hands to the sky. Sunshine filled the room, bathing me and Hylia in a holy light.

"Let the Ceremony of the Merging of Souls begin!" she called out. We both floated up in the air, hands together in prayer, heads bowed, touching our hands. A golden electricity circled around us, crackling and sparking. The room went pitch black, with the exception of our bodies and the golden electricity. Our bodies glowed golden. Our bodies pressed against each other and the electricity spun faster and faster, sounding high pitched. Then, it was over. I dropped to the ground. I didn't feel different, but wait! I closed my eyes. The memories of old came to me. The building of the Hyrule Palace, the Great War, and even that Hyrule used to be the capitol of the Empire. My senses were sharper. I could hear the ragged breaths from a shocked Ganondorf. I could also see more details and the colors were more vibrant. Is this pure sight?

_Pure Sight is the ability to see the path when all seems lost. _A voice said in my mind.

Hmm. She said I have the Powers of Shadow too… It was as if I already knew how to use all of my powers. It's the Wisdom of Hylia. I looked down at my body. It shimmered slightly with a golden light.

"So, Princess-or should I say Hylia-what are we to do now?" Ganondorf asked.

"We must find the Hero." I told him. I analyzed Ganondorf. Only the powers of Chaos. He needs more if he is to help us.

"I need to give you more powers, Ganondorf, you cannot hope to battle evil with evil." I told him.

"Oh, okay." he said to me. He had a kind heart. He was a tool of the Twinrova in the last Great War. Controlled and brainwashed by their evil magic.

"By the Powers in me, I grant you the Powers of Magic and Defense, and of Light." I told him. A holy light bathed him. "I wash away the evil magic that surrounds you and make you a new man! From this day, and forward, you shall be known-not as the villain you once were-but as Ganon, the White." I told him in an impressive voice. His robes of black turned white, and an aura of silver surrounded him. Now he can use magic for offensive attacks, defense for helping his team, and Light for overcoming dark magic, and fighting evil.

"Let us practise our new powers." he told me. He clapped his hands, and ten large dragons appeared. One of them lashed out at me. In a puff of smoke, I was gone. Powers of Shadow. I used the powers of nature on it. Vines and roots wrapped around the dragon's legs and body, holding it down. My hand glowed with a golden light. I punched it in the head, and it crumbled to dust. I looked over and saw Ganon receive a nasty blow to the arm, making it gush blood.

"Here!" I called, pointing a finger at him. His body was wrapped in a green energy, healing his wounds. I called upon my powers of battle. I was wearing Paladin's Armor. It was a white breast plate, and armor that ended at my hips. I had on white metal boots that went to my knees, and both of my thighs were bare. I wore no helm, but just my normal circlet. In my hand was a Mighty sword. The blade was pure white, and the handle and hilt were silver. The cross guard fanned out in the shape of birds wings. The pommel had a pure white stone in it that radiated a holy light. The dragon turned around to face me. I walked up to it calmly. It snapped at me. I backflipped and evaded it's attack.

"It's your funeral." I told it. It snapped at me again. "Die!" I screamed. I jumped about fifteen feet in the air and flipped onto its head. I stabbed it right in the center of its skull and backflipped off. I sensed a dragon behind me. I threw my sword behind me and turned around. The sword impaled it right in the head.

"Watch out!" Ganon shouted. I felt a dragon claw right behind me. I turned into a puff of smoke and disappeared, reappearing right behind it. I pulled out a pure white lance and threw it at the dragon, impaling it right through the neck. I turned, and my eyes widened in shock as a giant, red paw hit me in the chest and sent my flying into a wall. I hit the wall with such force that dust fell from the ceiling. Dazed, I got up. I ran at the dragon, my vision red with anger. I jumped up and punched it in the chest so hard that I stopped its heart. I cut my hand on its sharp scaled. It disappeared. Golden blood dripped from my hand. I could already see it mending.

"That was amazing!" Ganon breathed. I nodded my acknowledgement.

"We should return to Midna's Palace. I will send a fairy to find the Hero and help him to the castle." I said. I raised a hand, and a portal of light opened up out of thin air. "Come forth, Neri." I called. A pale blue orb flew out of the portal. Now, these fairies are different from the rest of the Empire's. Our fairies are a special breed called Hylia's Fairies. They are a glowing orb with fairy wings. Neri looks like a Hylia's Fairy, but she is a spirit; the Spirit of Wisdom.

"How can I assist you, Lady Hylia, or should I call you Princess Zelda?" she asked in a relatively high voice. It wasn't shrill like other fairies, and we do have those other ones too. It was more like a twelve year old girl's voice.

"Zelda is fine. I want you to find the boy with the Blood of the Hero. You _do _have the Power of Pure Sight?"

"Yes, Zelda." she told me.

"Lead him to the Hyrule Palace, please. When he gets there, I will meet with him, but do not tell him of his true identity. Only tell him that Zelda, Princess of Hyrule must meet with him." I told her. She bounced around eagerly.

"Bye!" she called out, streaking away in a comet of white.

"Now, speaking of leaving, we have to go to Midna." I said to Ganon. He grunted. I waved a hand, and another portal opened. It was golden, and swirled mysteriously. We went through.

Story Transition-Switching to Link POV

Link's Point of View

Link is the one with the Blood of the Hero

"Link!" a voice called. "LINK!" this time it was more urgent. A woman appeared. Everything was black, except her. She had long, flowing blue hair, and a benevolent smile. Her blue eyes beamed with kindness. Her flowing clothes were noiseless as she walked up to me. She lightly caressed a half circle shaped hand harp. She played a comforting melody.

"This is the Ballad of the Goddess. She is the one you must seek out." the woman told me. She had a gentle voice full of kindness.

"The one name Zelda, seek her out."

"Wh-who are you?" I asked.

"I am Nayru, the Goddess of Wisdom, Time, and Prophecy." she said in her gentle voice. She gave me a small smile. "I know your fate is a hard one, but you must accept your destiny. Soon, all will be explained. You must get to Hyrule Palace. But first, go to the Temple in the Woods. It is near your village. A spirit will guide you there." she explained. A small light appeared behind her, slowly expanding.

"I don't have long, young Link. I wish you the best. I will walk with you in your dreams. Awaken, Hero!" she called out, her voice getting fainter as the light grew, obscuring her from view. With a gasp, I awoken. I got up and looked in my mirror. My hair looked good. My bangs sweep over to one side, and my side locks swayed with me. My pointed ears were red from the heat. All of us Hylians have pointed ears. I love my village. We live in the trees. Our houses are made in the trees. We are powerful with nature magic, so we sing the trees into shape. I had the melody of the Ballad of the Goddess in my head. Something clicked in my head. When I was seven, mother died, and now I live with my grandpa and Grandma. I sang the words of the song my mother used to sing to me.

"Hem Tasheh bu, Keni, ooh loo. Yah, ma-hana sheh na tu nu." those were the words that I remember. There was more. It is in the language of her people. She came from a village deep in the woods. The people all spoke Hylian, the language of the Kingdom of Hylia, long ago before the kingdom was called Hyrule. Her people watched over the princesses. When she died, I had to come and live with my father's parents. My father had left and never was seen again. The song mean: "The Goddesses, Din and Nayru." I spoke Hylian and Modern Hyrulian. My teachers don't like me speaking Hylian. They say, "You are fifteen, and still have not met someone else who speaks Hylian." I got dressed in a simple long sleeve shirt and cloth pants. They were both kaki colored and loose cloth. I went outside and sat in the grass. The village brats came up to me.

"It's Link!" the said malevolently. "Sulking because you have no parents?" they asked in a mock-gentle voice. "Loser!" they said. Tears swelled in my eyes. I ran away into the forest. I went to a small spring that no one knows about. The water is pure and warm. It is crystal clear. The white sand was gentle on my feet. A small waterfall fed into the spring. A ray of holy looking golden light shone through the thick forest canopy and illuminated the water, turing it gold. From the top of the waterfall shone a golden light. Then a pale blue orb appeared. It streaked towards me. It was a fairy. I love seeing wild fairies in the forest. I have never seen one this color before. They are usually green or red.

"I found you at last!" she said excitedly, flying right into my chest. A ring of blue surrounded us. The fairy exploded into a screen of blue. A woman stepped out of the screen. She was they woman from my dreams!

"Hello, Link." she said, smiling. I smiled back. "So long have I wanted to see you, and now I can reveal myself to you in the waking realm. It is an honor to finally meet you." she said, bowing her head. "Your mother would be proud." she said sadly.

"Y-you knew my mother?" I asked, my voice full of emotion.

"Indeed." Nayru said, nodding her head. "She is a spirit now. She is the spirit of Hope. Spirits can assume a humanoid form. That is the difference between Hylia's Fairy and a Spirit. You need to find Zelda. Find her in Hyrule Palace. But first, you must go to the Temple in the Forest. Neri will lead you." she told me. "Here, take this sword." she pulled out a sword from thin air. It had a blue hilt and pommel. The cross guard stuck out like wings, and the blade was long. It had the Symbol of the Triforce. "It is the Master Sword." she told me.

"Thank you, Lady Nayru." I said breathlessly.

"Please," she smiled. "Call me Nayru. I must go back to the Palace of the Goddesses. I will always be watching over you. I give you my protection." she told me. "Now, find the Temple in the Forest." she said, her words flowing away like a gust of Wind. She was gone, Neri back to normal.

"We must find Zelda!" Neri said to me.

"Nayru said to find the Temple in the Forest first." I told her.

"I-I know where that is!" she said. "I can take you there!" She flew ahead of me, to the waterfall.

"I can't climb up that! No one can!" I told her.

"And for a good reason too!" Neri told me. "We are using the passage!" She flew to the center of the waterfall, and some moss flew off. A glowing crest appeared. It looked like: h A line appeared, and split it in half. Two doors swung open, revealing a passage way.

"This is the entrance!" Neri said happily. They entered the Temple.

Now We check Back in with Zelda and Ganon

Zelda's Point of View

Hmmm I wonder how their Journey is going?

"Welcome to Castle Town, thank you for-" the guard stopped mid-word. "Why, Princess Zelda!" he said. He bowed. I walked through the city in a very noble fashion. Midna walked beside me, and Ganon, behind us.

Many people stared at Midna.

"So this is how your kind look." Midna noted. "Your castle looks very big." she told me, pointing to the big structure in the distance.

"Yes. Midna, do you know how to fight?" I asked her.

"Yes. I am very skilled in Shadow Magic and Twilight Magic. I also am very good with physical fighting like swords and fists." she told me.

"Good, follow me!" I told her. I ran, my dress billowing behind me. She chased after me. We stopped, panting, in front of the Arena. We could really get famous here. It was huge! It was a circular stone building that rose two hundred feet tall. Many people lost, but if you could fight, you could get famous. I put my hands together like praying. My body shimmered, and I turned into a form that I had been trying out; Sheik. He is a boy, about my age. He is from the Sheiak Tribe. They are very agile and good at fighting. My clothes were tight. They were basically a one piece clothing article with the mark of the Sheiak on them. It looks like: f

I also had a cloth covering my face. My hair was braided down my back, but part of it covered one of my eyes.

"Let's go!" I told Midna. My voice still sounded the same. I hadn't really transformed, it is just a disguise.

We were in the Arena, ready to fight. Me and Midna went back to back as some gladiators came up to us. I kicked one, and then slammed him on the ground. I tried to use magic, but it didn't work. Maybe I can't in this form. I turned back to Zelda, and the crowd gasped.

"And it seems like Team Midna's Sheik is actually Princess Zelda!" the commentator said. I was surrounded by three gladiators. I raised my hands skyward and a ball of light appeared in my hands. I threw it at my feet, and the gladiators died. Midna was having some trouble. I summoned a ball of fire and incinerated the gladiators. I sensed one behind me. I wheeled around and caught him by the neck and raised him airborne. I slammed him on the ground and he died.

"Such grace! Such power!" the commentator said over the roar of the crowd. Just to put it out there, we are not killing fellow Hyrulians, these are monster lizards with swords. More of them rushed out. Me and Midna rose in the air, both praying, facing each other.

"With the Powers of Light," I chanted.

"And the Powers of Twilight," Midna said after me.

"We join together and destroy the Enemy!" we said in unison. Light addicted from my body, and twilight from Midna. Suddenly on Midna's side, day turned to Twilight. to the crowd it was a giant sphere. Half light, half Twilight. It exploded outward, killing the gladiators. About five hours later, we were at the top of the championship list for most kills. 5,240! We went to the castle gates at twilight. The guards opened it. Ganon was with us now.

We walked into the throne room to find Father and Nonus chatting. They stopped when they saw us.

"Thank the Goddesses that you are safe!" Nonus cried out. He ran to me and embraced me. I pushed him away.

"Father, we have pressing news." I told him.

"Why is Ganon with you, and why is that evil shade with you?" he asked sharply.

"They are not-" I started.

"Take them to the dungeon!" Father roared. Guards seized them.

"NO!" I screamed. "Midna!"

"Now, what were you saying?" Father asked.

"You cannot treat me like a lowly princess anymore, Father." I said coldly.

"I am the _king_, and I will do as I want!" he snarled. Nonus looked scared about the argument.

"Go to your tower until you are summoned!" Father said harshly, spit flying from his lips.

"No." I said simply and calmly.

"_NO?!_" he screamed. "I could have you executed."

"I cannot die." I told him impressively. "I am the Goddess Hylia." I said. The room rang with an awkward silence.

"_What?!_" Father said in a deadly quiet voice.

"You do not command me! I am the Goddess Hylia!" I said impressively, my voice echoing off the walls. I took a knife out from a fold in my dress and unsheathed it. I cut a thin, long line on my forearm. Ignoring the pain as it went down. Golden blooded oozed from the wound. In five seconds, it healed. My father had an incredulous look on his face. It turned to anger.

"I am the leader of this kingdom! Not you, not the Goddesses! Me!" he shouted.

"No, Father. In the beginning, when this was called Kingdom of Hylia, I was the leader. Princesses by the name 'Zelda' have always been leader, until men usurped us." I told him.

"Heh, because you women do not have the strength of us men!" he said insanely.

"Then let us test your power against mine." I told him.

"Okay." he said. I just noticed something. He isn't my father! He is my Father's brother! He killed my dad!

"Corvus!" I screamed. He flinched. "You bastard! You killed my Father!"

I flew at him, breaking his nose. He stabbed me in the stomach with a knife. I backflipped away.

"Nonus!" I called to the perfect looking prince. "Cover me while I cast!" I told him. He pulled out his sword and battled with my uncle. A golden circled appeared around me, glowing as I chanted. I had my arms in prayer.

"Nami saer, ha am ano kal, vaer sae unu. Hem tashe bu, nu nu ni, naku ah, vonu." I chanted. O Goddesses, grant me your powers. Let me destroy the one who killed my Father. At this point, I rose three feet of the ground, arms outstretched, light coming off my body. A wave of light flew off.

"I'm ready!" I told Nonus. Time froze. This would destroy the usurper, and set the Prophecy in motion. The Three Goddesses stood around me. Din, Nayru, and Farore. They each had their instruments. Din danced, Nayru played the harp, and Farore the drums.

"Goddesses, Din and nayru, farore grant me, your powers. Awaken the Hero from his sleep, soon us to save, the land Hylia, we fight to save the light, of the Triforce." I sang. The Goddesses rose their hands to the sky and a huge ball of energy killed the usurper.

"Thank you Nonus." I told him. I turned to the Goddesses, but they had already left, except Nayru.

"Please, Zelda, a boy named Link will soon come. You must grant him audience." she told me.

I nodded. "You will see it done." I told her. She smiled and disappeared on a gentle breeze. Nayru's Wind.

"If a boy named Link is to come to the Castle, let him in." I told the had a puzzled look. "Send him to the Castle Garden." I went to the Castle Garden and waited. I had a plan. If this boy was the true Hero he would be able to follow me into that place. The garden is a beautiful place. Its more of a giant courtyard. In the middle there is a large stone fountain. The pure water is surrounded by Hylia's Fairies of all colors. The emerald green grass is soft. The bushes of flowers emit a sweet sent that makes most happy. I wanted this to be cool.

Link's Point of View

"I am here to see Zelda." I told the guard. He looked at me weirdly. These castle people are weird and terse.

"Would you be Link?" he said in a gruff voice.

"Y-yes I am." I told him.

"How do I know that yer not lyin' an' tryna get into the castle?" he asked suspiciously.

"Sir, how did you know young Link's name?" Neri asked.

"Oi! A fricken fairy! Keep out of it, miss!" he said to her.

"I am not a fairy, you dunderhead! I am a spirit! Lady Zelda summoned me to find Link!" she huffed.

"Right, now, Miss Zelda wants you ter meet 'er in the Gardens." he told me. "I assume yer fairy-I mean _spirit_ can lead you there?" he asked me.

"Yes. I know where it is. I _was _here when this castle was built." she snapped.

"Go inside then!" he barked. The guards opened the gates, and we walked through the gatehouse of the castle. It wasn't anything special. Stone walls and floors. Soldiers and guards milled around.

We went out of the gate house and into a kind of wild looking field. There was a dirt path leading to the castle. We walked the path, encountering some soldiers, and carriages that bore nobles.

Finally, we reached the keep of the castle. It was amazing. At the tallest tower, it was probably about a thousand feet tall. The castle was gargantuan. It sprawled around for many miles in every direction. It must have taken years to build! We entered the castle.

The entrance hall was amazing! Red carpets covered the stone floors, golden braziers lined the halls. Red velvet curtains framed the windows. Knights walked around, chatting with other knights. Maids cleaned up the castle and gossiped.

"Come on!" Neri said. "This way!" she streaked down a long hall with few people. A few more turns later, and we were at the open doors of a beautiful garden. A girl with very long, golden hair stood facing the opposite wall. She had on a very noble looking dress. The wall in front of her glowed, and revealed a passage. Quietly, she went in, and I slipped in after her, careful to not make noise. What is this place? The walls were stone, like the rest of the castle, but they were mossy, like no one had been here for quite a while. The floors had a tattered red rug that was faded and ragged. The girl held out her hand in front of her and a glow emitted from it. She walked up to an old looking altar. The crumbled steps did not give way to her delicate step. She stopped in the center of the altar and said:

"Welcome, Link." her voice was gentle, but had a ring of command in it. A lot like Nayru's.

"H-how do you know my name?" I asked her.

"I sent Neri to search for you." she said simply. "You are the Blood of the Hero." she told me. I stood there confused.

"The what?" I said in Hylian. (The what?)

"You are the blood of the Hero." she said, to my amazement. (You are the Blood of the Hero)

"You can speak Hylian too?" I asked, bewildered.

"Hylia is but another name for me." she responded. "I have merged souls with the Goddess. I am called Zelda."

The room rang with a powerful feeling after she said her name.

"I was told to find you." I told her.

"Neri completed her task. I see that you were not harmed." she said to me.

"Nayru is watching over me." I told her.

"Pshaw! Who said that?" Zelda asked in a mocking voice.

Zelda's Point of View

"I did." a gentle voice said from behind me. I wheeled around to face the blue haired goddess.

"Nayru." I said curtly.

"Zelda." she said back. "Why do you mock him? The one with the Blood of the Hero. I know it is hard to forgive the way that your father was killed, but you must if you are to move on. Don't you want revenge?" she asked me.

"Yes I do!" I said passionately.

"Use that on the true enemy." she told me in her gentle voice.

"I don't know who the enemy is!" I shouted.

"His name is Zoran. He lurks in the shadows, causing grief and fear from behind the scenes. Civil wars have been raging on all throughout the Empire. He influences the Emperor's mind. Soon, all of the Empire will be under his control." she told me.

"You must train this boy to help you. In the end, magic alone will not overcome him. The Twinrova are his puppets."

"Well, I will start!" I said fiercely. Nayru nodded.

"I must go, blessings onto thee, Hylia." she said, disappearing in a gust of wind.

"Link." I said. "I know that you are skilled with the sword, for I watched over you as you made your journey. Are you good with any magic?" I asked him.

"Us people from Ordon Village are skilled at Nature Magic. But I can use Shadow Magic too; my mother was from the Sheiak Tribe." he told me. "I would like to expand my skills though." he added.

"By the Power in me, I grant you Powers unknown to you! You will now be able to use the Powers of Fire, Water, and Light. You can use Nayru's Wind!" I told him. A vortex of fire, wind, water, and light surrounded him. They swirled into his breast and were gone.

"Thank you, Zelda." he panted. "Can Neri still stay with us?" he asked in a rather childish voice.

"Yes, but to strengthen our power even more, I will summon the other Spirits." I told him assuringly. "Spirits of Courage and Power, come forth and accompany me, Hylia, Goddess of the Triforce." I called out. A portal appeared, and a red and yellow version of Neri came out. The red one said, "I am Leaf, the Spirit of Power. May my Flames give you the strength to fell even the strongest of enemies."

"I am Ciela, the Spirit of Courage. May my Courage give you the will to fight." the yellow spirit said.

"Now, we must find Ganon and Midna." I said. "I do not know where the dungeons are though." I said in a sad voice.

"You can use the Powers of Twilight to bend the reality of the Light World!" Neri told me.

"You're right!" I beamed. I summoned the power of Twilight. The room became oddly silent. The color of everything changed. Flecks of black swirled around in the orange-red light. The spirits's colors were more vibrant in the darker place.

"Wh-what did you do!" Link said in a shocked voice. "You-are-a-Hylian-from-the-Light-World!" he said angrily.

"It is only a sphere of twilight surrounding us with a diameter of 40 feet. It isn't like I turned the whole land into twilight!" I snapped. "I _am _the leader of Hyrule-and wait, did you say I am a Hylian?!" I asked in a shocked voice.

"I-I was taught that by my mother. School says that we are _Hyrulians _not Hylians." he said bitterly. "We are Hylia's people."

"Yes! Your mother taught you well. My mentor is from the Shadow Tribe too!" I told him. "Long have they watched over princesses of the Hylian Family." I said excitedly.

"Can she come with us on our journey?" Link asked me.

"Yes." I responded. We walked out into the garden. I looked at the ground. I could see under it! The hidden entrance to the dungeon seemed to be right under the fountain! I closed my eyes and ended the flow of the magic. What most did not know about my family is that we have the power to communicate with our minds.

_Impa! _I called out. _I am at the Castle Garden! Come quickly please!_

_On my way, Princess._ She responded. Suddenly she appeared out of the shadows.

"We need to get into the dungeons! Do you know how to open the passage?" I asked Impa.

"Yes, stand back." she told me. She walked up to the fountain and jumped on the center of it, careful to not get wet, and touched a button in the center. Two small walls appeared in the fountain. A part of the fountain disappeared and the water flowed onto the grass. The stone fell down, creating steps. The staircase was big enough to walk side by side.

"Are you Link?" Impa asked Link.

"Yes, but how did you know?" he asked.

"I am your mother's sister." she told him. We lakes down the stairs. We were in a long hallway with little holes in the walls at regular intervals. I looked through one of them. They were for eyes! You could see into a cell and see who was in there. Two skeletons. Not them. We made our way around the corridor, which was actually circular. We finally made it to Midna and Ganon's cell. The guard was gone! The cell was grungy. The chipped stone walls and floors looked uncomfortable. There were no beds. Midna and Ganon sat against the wall chatting.

"I think this is just a plot to weaken our people." Ganon told her.

"Speak reasonably. Zelda did not want that to happen. Her Father just freaked out. She will rescue us." Midna responded in a cool voice. I touched a button on the wall, and the wall slid apart.

"Midna! Hurry! This way!" I hissed at her. She looked up with a look of surprise. She and Ganon got up and quickly ran into our passage. The doors closed. No sooner had they closed, a guard came by. We were back in the garden.

"I am so sorry! That man was an impostor." I told them. Ganon grunted.

"Who is this?" Midna asked, pointing to Link.

"I am Link." Link told her.

"Ah!" Midna said in a suggestive voice. "I see. So Zelda, how did it happen?" she asked me in that voice, raising an eyebrow, a mischievous glint in her eye.

"It's not like that at all!" I said defensively, shocked at what she was implying.

"One handsome lad not enough, eh?" she smirked.

"I-we-he!" I struggled to make words.

"I'm just joking with you!" Midna laughed. "Don't get your pantyhose in a knot." her expression turned serious. "I see you used Twilight Magic." she said in a serious tone.

"Yea." I said.

"I could sense it, a disturbance in the air. It is not meant to be, here in the Light World. I could feel it. You are a good caster." she told me.

We all walked into the throne room. The guards looked at us.

"Hey! You two! Get over here!" one yelled, seizing Ganon and Midna.

"Unhand them!" I yelled.

"No!" the guard said, unsheathing his weapon.

"You would dare take up arms against your leader?" I shouted. He slashed at me, barely missing me. I flipped over him and kicked him in the back of the head. He went flying into a wall and did not get up.

We walked out of the castle and made the short journey by foot to the city. We walked through the hustle and bustle of the busy city. It was packed with people. People did not pay us any attention. We went to a tavern.

"Can we get a room please?" I asked the lady. We were at the Golden Goddess Inn, the most expensive tavern in all of Hyrule Castle Town.

"That will be 780 rupees, please." she told me. Link made a noise in his throat as I passed over the money as if it was nothing. The lady looked at me and her eyes widened.

"Oh, my! Princess Zelda! _You're _staying here!" Here is your money back! Please, have our penthouse!" she said in an excited voice. She bowed to me, and then ran to the back room. A few minutes later she came out with a very wealthy looking man. He was the owner. He had a thin mustache that curled upward at the ends. He wore a black suit and a tall black top hat.

"Dear me!" he said in a voice that sounded like the wealthy nobles of my dad's…no _my _court. Very elegant and proper…unlike me, according to the nobles.

"Hello." I said politely, bowing my head.

"Follow me, milady!" he said, taking off his top hat and bowing. We followed him up the main staircase. The rails were golden, and a red carpet covered most of the stone steps. We trudged up the stairs for a long time until we reached a long hallway. It had one doorway. It was large. The arched doors were made out of gold. They had a large triforce design. He took out a large, golden key and handed it to me. I unlocked the door and the rest of the party entered.

"Princess." the man said to me. "Could I have a word over here?" he asked, pointing to a place away from the others.

"Sure." I told him, walking over to the place.

"Princess, why do you travel with those people?" he asked me.

I stared blankly at him.

"You travel with a Demon of the Shadows, the Betrayer, and a bumpkin." he told me.

"You have it wrong." I told him coldly. "I travel with the Princess of Twilight, Lord Ganondorf the White, and the One with the Blood of the Hero."

"But _why_?" he asked.

"That is none of your concern." I told him.

"Tell me!" he said angrily, grabbing me by the shoulders and shaking me.

I slapped him and pushed him into the wall.

"I could have you executed for assault." I told him cooly. "Don't you _ever_ touch me! I am your _leader_ do not question my actions and what I do." He got back up and walked toward me.

"My apologies." he said in an oily voice.

"You are dismissed." I told him, turning my back to him and walking into the room.

The room was dimly lit. It was very cavernous. The ceiling must have been thirty feet above us. Pillars lined the entrance hallway. Tall, oak doors were between the marble pillars. The hallway led into a large, circular room. The pillars ringed the room. Stone steps led into the centre of the room where several posh, red velvet couches sat surrounding a golden circular table. Pillars circled at the top of the stairs, and red shears slightly blocked the view of the couches. Some were pulled back. My friends sat on the couches, talking. I walked down, my heels clacking on the marble stairs.

"What happened?" Link asked me.

"The damn bastard tried to force me to tell him what we were doing." I growled. Midna got up and walked up to me. Her hips swayed slightly. She put her hands on my shoulders.

"Don't let those people have power over you, you are their ruler, not their daughter." she told me.

"Thanks." I told her softly.

"Let's take a bath, Zelda." she told me.

"Okay." I told her. I looked at her and saw a glint of mischief in her eye as she looked at Link.

"Care to join us?" she asked Link.

"In-in the bath?" he asked nervously.

"I bet you want a little peek of the Princess's…" she said, motioning at my breasts. Link turned a few shades of red.

"Midna!" I said in a shocked voice.

"Let's go." she said, leading me. We walked down the entrance hall. We took the door closest to the circular room. It led into a big room with a large bed. It was a king sized bed with a canopy. The shears were a golden color. The bedspread was deep red with a golden triforce design on the centre. Same with the pillows. The walls were the same royal red, and the trim was golden. The floors were stone. A tall vanity dresser was on the opposite wall of the bed, which was centered in the room. The wood was dark oak. A door was right across from us. We walked through it. It led to a bathroom. Hylian bathrooms are a lot different from the rest of the Empire's. It is a huge room with a huge tub, more like a small pool. Then there is another door that leads to the toilet and sink in another room. The bath was amazing. The whole room was white marble. Tall columns circled around the tub. We took off our clothes and got into the tub. Midna turned the main tap and water gushed out. I turned another tap, and purple foam came out. It looked fluffy and had the aroma of a sweet smelling flower.

Soon, the tub was filled and Midna and I relaxed off the sweat of our journey.

Link's Point of View

I sat in the circular room with Ganon. I had no idea that this kind of wealth actually existed. I thought this was only the kind of stuff in fairytales. I got up and walked into the girls's room. It was amazingly decorated. I went to the bathroom door and listened. I heard a few splashes and an 'ah!'

"My, my little Zelda." I heard Midna say in her suggestive sounding voice. "You're more endowed than I thought."

"What?" Zelda gasped.

"Where do you hide all of that?" Midna asked her.

"I beg your pardon?" Zelda asked politely.

I left awkwardly. I sat back next to Ganon and told him what I heard.


	2. Chapter 2-Rebirth of A Goddess

Zelda's Point of View

I summoned some of my clothes from the castle. I put on a purple suit and a pair of sunglasses. I strapped my sword to my back. I made sure my knives were hidden in the right places. This was going to be a fun adventure. Where would we go first? Who would we kill? I had all sorts of questions. I walked into the main room, where Midna, Link, and Ganon all sat on the couch.

"All right!" I called enthusiastically. "Where to first?"

"How about the Palace of Twilight." Midna told us. "My father knows more about Zoran. Not long ago, he tried to get into our castle."

"To the Twilight Realm we go!" I said.

"Do you always have to be so enthusiastic?" Ganon asked.

"Yes." I smirked. We left the room, and went outside.

"I know a way into the Twilight Realm from this world." Midna told us as we walked. "It is in the heart of a village near this one."

"Oh, you mean Kakariko Village?" I asked. I had only been there once.

"Is it by the ocean?" Midna asked me.

"Oh!" I gasped. "You mean Voluptua Village. Yea, I know the way, but it's about twenty miles away." I said, dampening the mood of the party.

"Well, we can run fast!" Link said. "I mean, us Hyrulians _can _run for long distances." he said in a matter of fact voice. We walked out of the city's gates, on the road to the village.

"Oh, damn!" I cursed. We could have gotten horses.

The sun was high in the sky. The green grass stretched all around us in a flat plane. For miles around the only thing you could see, besides the castle, was green stretches of grass, and the main path. We trekked along the road. Link had his sword out, just in case of any danger. I dropped to my knees.

"I feel so hot!" I complained. I shouldn't have worn a suit. "I'm gonna change real fast." I told them. I concentrated, and soon I was surround by a purple light. As soon as it disappeared, I was in a deep purple colored bikini top, and a white pair of short shorts. Ah! Much better. Midna looked at me and laughed.

Sweat made the back of my neck feel cold. The sun was beginning to go down, and Hyrule field gets dangerous at night. Somehow, Midna had a tent with her, so we put it together.

It was a magical tent. It was like a mansion inside. You could still hear the outside noises like the crickets chirping, and the grass rustling as the wind swept through. We all sat drowsily around a table.

Suddenly, we all were alert when we heard a boom. Link drew his sword, and I got into casting position. _Boom! Boom! Boom! _It sounded closer than ever. Then, the tent flaps flew open, and two tall men entered. They were identical. They had long gray hair, red eyes, and faces paler than the moon. They wore cloaks of black.

"We are Mora and Muka." they said in unison. "We serve Zoran, King of Evil."

"You'll get the hell out of my tent!" Midna roared. She threw a ball of magic at the twins, but it just disappeared once it reached them.

"Your spells are meaningless, your efforts in vain." Muka said.

"We will capture you and take you to Zoran." Mora told us.

"Powers of Hyrule, Powers of Twilight," I said through gritted teeth. "Bend to my will and obey my commands!" I shouted. White light and Twilight magic, which makes little rectangles of darkness swirl around, rose out of the ground. It swirled in a mass of energy, like a huge the two magics met, a purple energy flared.

"Im-impossible!" they said, their fear showing. They raised their hands in unison, and skeletons rose from the ground. They were immediately incinerated by my magic. Everything started getting distant, my vision was tunneling, getting smaller and smaller, and then, I blacked out.

"My dear child." a gentle woman's voice said to me.

"Who's there?" I asked. I was aware that I was surrounded by darkness, just floating there. I couldn't tell what was up or down. Up, down, left, right. They were all the same now. But then, a light started to eat away the darkness. I saw that the source of the light was a woman. Her skin was pale, and her hair golden. She wore a white toga, and her hair was long and flowing. She was perfect. Her eyes were blue like sapphires. Her lips a perfect pink. Her toga trailed behind her, and wherever she walked, light would expand. She had an aura of golden light. I knew she was no ordinary person.

"My dear child." she said again. "Zelda, fate has chosen you." she told me, walking up to me. "Close your eyes for a moment."

I closed them, and for a moment, the light grew so bright, that it hurt, even with my eyes closed.

When I opened them, I was in a room. It was made out of white marble. Columns made a ring around us. On the outside of the ring of columns, I could see a stairway leading down. The railing was gold. I looked into the face of the woman.

"I am Hylia." she told me. She was holding a golden harp. Her eyelashes were long and curled, and they framed her perfect eyes.

"I am Zelda." I told her, looking her in the eyes. We were the same height. My hair was a dirty blonde. I didn't understand how we were related.

"You stand in the Realm of Light." Hylia told me. "When I look at you, I see the features you have inherited from me." she smiled. Her teeth were a brilliant shade of white. She was so pretty.

"Why am I here?" I asked. Then I remembered. "The others! They need me! They-"

"Are safe." Hylia told me. "After you used the powers of Twilight and Light, you entered a death trance." she told me.

"A death trance?" I asked. "Am I dead?" I said in alarm.

"No," she smiled. "You are neither here nor there. You are in _my _realm. You used too much energy. You _did _die, but I saved your soul. What you did was beyond believable for your kind. You channeled the full power of both realms, which is unheard of." she said, her praise making me glow with pride.

"So, what am I, if not dead?" I asked, afraid to hear the answer.

"Neither here nor there." Hylia told me mysteriously. "Tell me, what do you know about your mother?" she asked me.

"She died when I was young." I told her honestly.

"Wrong"

"What!" I gasped.

"Zoran has her soul. Therefor, he can somewhat use my powers, but only if the blood line is fresh. There has to be a mortal. A mortal of living flesh and blood that holds the power of my blood line." she told me.

"You are neither here nor there. In the mortal realm, you can't be seen, nor in the Realm of the Dead." she said, making the words sound so dramatic.

"How can I get back to the quest. I _have _to fight! I have to save my queendom!" I told her.

"My thoughts exactly. I know a way, but you must prove thyself first. Meet me in the chambers at the bottom of the stairs." she told me, disappearing in a flash of light. I walked to the golden railing, and looked out. A city of white marvel buildings spread out in front of me. They were that romanesque style. I saw a beach, where the pure water lapped the shores. The City of Light, or Valhalla. A holy place. Only three mortals have reached its shores. They were all sisters. They are now goddesses. Farore, Nayru, and Din. This is a fact only known by the women of my bloodline. I started to descend the steps of the tower. I noticed for the first time that I was in my princess dress. It seemed like so long ago when my only worry was that I was getting married to an oaf.

I reached the bottom of the stairs. An ornate archway stood before me, a dim light glowing from within. I walked in, my high heels clicking and clacking in the eerie silence. This room looked like an altar room. It was just one long, rectangular room. Every ten feet there were five steps that went up. Columns lined the room, and in between each pair of columns, a stained glass image of the Triforce shone its light on the floor. Finally, I reached the altar, which was twenty steps up. At the top stood Hylia.

"You made it." she breathed. "Now, how much do you want to save your mother?" she asked.

"I thought I was saving the world!" I said in surprise.

"Oh, darling," she said. "You won't get far with that thought. You won't be as motivated. Find your motivation. It angers you, yes?"

I nodded, entranced by her words. It did make sense.

"When you have a big goal, having a personal motivation helps. It helps you get rid of your scruples." Hylia told me.

"I see. I see it!" I told her.

"Now," Hylia started. "To return to the mortal world, you must do something."

"Anything." I told her.

"You must assume my body. You must _become _me. You will be a goddess. You will become invincible, undying." Hylia told me.

"What must I do?" I asked.

"You must drink my blood. In the Ancient Laws it is stated. By drinking the blood of a God or Goddess you will become them, only if it is willingly given by them. After you do this, you must go to the Altar of Purification, which is the top of the tower. Then, you must jump. After that, you will fully become me, and you can save your mother!" she told me.

"Okay." I said determined. She pulled out a silver dagger and a diamond chalice. Then, she ran the dagger across her forearm, and let the blood drip into the chalice. It was a golden color, and it was like syrup.

"Blood of the Gods can cure any mortal ailment." Hylia told me. She handed me the chalice. I drank from it. It tasted like nothing. When I looked at Hylia, she was fading. She smiled gently, giving me a loving look. I walked back to the Altar of Purification and stood in the centre. A ring of light shone from above. I got onto my knees and prayed. Then, it disappeared. Now, the hardest part. I looked over the edge. I have the feeling that I would lose my purification if I didn't jump. I climbed over the railing and fell through the air, and then, I landed in a golden pool of water.

"The process is almost complete." Hylia said to me. She stood in the centre of the pool. "Now, for the final act. Zelda, Princess of Hyrule, Queen of Light, I give to thee, my blessing. You shall assume my form and become the Goddess of Light." she said to me. As the last word came out, we were both surrounded by blinding light. Then, it was over. I blacked out.

"I hope she is okay." a woman's voice said.

"I wonder where she is from! She can't be from around here!" a man's voice replied.

"Is she a goddess?" the woman asked.

"Nonsense, Claudia! Why would they come to our world?" the man snarled. I sat up, and they stopped talking. The man was grubby. He had a bushy beard and work stained clothes. The woman was pretty, but old. In her youth she must have been breathtaking. She wore a simple brown dress, and her brown hair was in a bun.

"Oh, you're awake!" she said, looking at me.

"Where am I?" I asked.

"My husband, George, found you. He said that you had fallen from the sky. You see, he works in the mountains, and he reckons you fell off a cliff." she told me. She had a kind, old voice.

"Oh. I see." I responded.

"You're in Aboda Village." George told me in a gruff voice. "Damned if I know how you survived that fall." he told me.

"You should walk around a bit, dear, but don't over do it." Claudia told me. I walked out of the house. A river went through the centre of the village. I looked at my reflection. I was taken aback at first.

My hair was golden and pristine, my eyes sapphire blue. I wore a flowing white toga that trailed behind me. My belt was a golden chain of large loops. I wore four golden bangles on my left hand, and a golden bracer on my upper right arm. I looked exactly like Hylia. I _was _Hylia. No, I'm Zelda, but in Hylia's form. I walked around. A little kid ran up to me.

"I'm Hugo!" he said. "I know who you are! You're that girl who fell from a cliff!" he said cheerfully.

"My name is Zelda." I told him.

"Where are you from, and why do you wear such weird clothes?" he asked.

"I don't know. If I told you where I'm from, you wouldn't believe me." I assured him. The truth is, I didn't know where I was from. Was I from Hyrule Castle, or Valhalla? I walked back to George and Claudia's house, taking in the cute, little houses.

"I forgot to introduce myself." I told Claudia.

"Oh, George is at work." she told me.

"Ah. Can you keep a secret?" I asked her.

"Yes, unless you killed someone." she said seriously.

"I don't know who to call myself. On one hand, I am Princess Zelda, but I died, so Hylia rescued me. I am her now, so what do I call myself?" I said, knowing it was insane.


	3. Chapter 3- The Guardian of Valhalla

"Are you feeling well, dear?" Claudia asked in a concerned voice.

"I just want to get back to my friends!" I said, my voice cracking. Claudia ran out of the house. I started crying, my eyes thick with tears. Tears ran down my face, splattering on the ground around me. The door banged open.

"She's in here, doc." Claudia said.

"You think she hit her head?" a man said.

"She said she is-" Claudia froze when she saw me. "She _is _a _Goddess_!" she gasped. I looked around in surprise. where my tears had fallen, the ground glowed. The tears on my face glowed golden.

"Tears of Light!" he said in surprise. "I must go, a child is dying of cancer. It's Maria's son." he said.

He left. I stood up and walked past Claudia. I realised what was happening. I could save this child. I saw a crowd of people around a house. I walked to the house.

"Get out of here! This is a village affair, not for an outsider!" people snarled at me. I pushed some out of the way, until I got to the centre. The doctor was treating a sickly looking kid.

"He isn't going to make it." he told the child's mother. She wept.

"Out of my way!" I told the doctor, shoving him aside.

"What can _you _possibly do?" his mother wailed.

"Hand me a knife." I demanded.

The doctor handed me a knife nervously. I walked up to the child. A villager grabbed me and tried to drag me away. I slapped him, and he flew several feet. I was burning with anger. My hair rippled in the wind as I got on my knees. I realised that this kid was Hugo.

"I need a cup, now!" I demanded. Someone brought me a cup. It was wooden. People nervously looked at each other. I brought the knife to my forearm, and dragged it into my skin. It only slightly hurt, but I still winced. I let my golden blood fall into the cup. People gasped. I put the cup to Hugo's mouth and made him drink. He coughed and sputtered, but opened his eyes. Now, he would never get sick again.

"Look at her!" someone gasped. I saw my reflection in the knife. I had a halo of golden light surrounding my body. My toga was the purest white. Suddenly, my vision darkened, and I opened my mouth as I widened my eyes in surprise. I fell to the ground, surrounded by darkness.

_Your friend resides in Voluptua Village, lost without companions._ A voice said through the darkness. I realised it was my voice. I woke up a moment later and got up. Everyone looked at me with concern.

"I must go! But first, tell me where to find Voluptua Village." I told them.

"It's a mile away, south. I'll take you there!" a woman shouted. I looked at her and nodded. She mounted a horse, and I got on the back.

"Hoowa!" she said, making the horse go fast.

"Long time, no see, Zelda." she said to me.

"How do you know me?" I asked. My hair blew behind me.

"It's me, Impa" Impa told me. "So, you are Hylia now, huh?" she asked.

"Yea. I met her in Valhalla." I told her.

"You look exactly like her." Impa told me.

"Valhalla needs a guardian, for no doubt, Zoran will try to take it. Impa, will you be that guardian?" I asked. Impa stopped the horse.

"I have no way of getting there." she told me. I grabbed her hands, and we were engulfed in light. We stood at the top of the Altar of Purification.

"Impa, Ruler of Shadows, I now give you eternal life. Be the Guardian of Valhalla. While I am gone, you shall rule in my place." I told her. She glowed, and then had a halo of energy around her. I surveyed my city for the first time. I saw everything. We had a great wall of defense against intruders. Pools of golden liquid dotted the area. It seemed that a lot of people like their baths.

"I will serve you well. You have become a fine, young woman." Impa told me. She was dressed in golden armor. Her armor had golden wings on either side.

I changed clothes into something more heavenly. I wore what looked like a white bikini top, with golden straps, a skirt that was also white, but it showed my legs a little. It had a golden belt too. My stomach showed. A translucent white cape was attached to the golden bracers that I had on each forearm. I had on a silver circlet and golden earrings. My hair flowed down to my lower back.

"I must go. I think I can teleport to Voluptua Village." I told her. I focused, then I was surrounded by bright, golden light. A second later, I was in the streets of Voluptua. They were crowded and noisy. People milled around, walking from store to store. The low, sandstone buildings made the place seem like the Gerudo Valley. I was out of place here, with my white garments that flowed in the wind like water. My fair complexion made me unique. The people here have dark hair and eyes. They wear colorful robes, and the women don't show much skin. A different culture than that of Castle Town. Where is the inn? That's where I should start looking. Which friend was here though?

"Excuse me!" I asked a man. "Where can I find the inn?"

"Down the street about a block, and it's on the left corner." he told me in a deep voice.


	4. Chapter 4-Goddess of Love

I walked down the street. It was filled with people. Someone grabbed my butt.

"Who are you supposed to be?" they asked.

"Get off of me!" I yelled. People looked around at the man.

"You're coming with me!" he growled, dragging me.

"Let her go!" a voice said from the crowd. Link walked out with his sword raised. The man let go and ran. I ran up to Link.

"Are you hurt?" he asked me, eyes full of concern.

"Just shocked, that's all." I told him. We walked along the road.

"What's your name?" he asked me.

"You don't remember me?" I said in disbelief.

"Have I helped you before?" he asked. Wow! How long has it been since I was last in this world? Maybe my time with Hylia was a lot longer in this world. I will _really _have to change that part about Valhalla. How long was I gone? Even Impa said 'Long time, no see.'

"It's me, Princess Zelda!" I told him. He stopped.

"You-you can't be! She died a year ago!" he told me.

"What! But I'm right here!" I said angrily.

"Alright!" he said, narrowing his eyes. "If you _are _in fact Zelda, you would know this." he said to me. "What happened the last night you saw me?" he asked.

"I-I summoned the Light and Twilight to destroy Muka and Mora." I told him.

"Come with me _now_!" he said in a shocked voice. We walked fast to the inn. it was dimly lit, and a few men sat at the bar. An ornate rug covered the ground. We went up the sandstone steps, and into a room. A single bed sat in the corner, and a window overlooked the city. A dresser sat opposite the bed.

I told him what had happened in Valhalla. He looked nervous.

"Why did you and the others split up?" I asked him.

"After you died, the moods were all somber, because, you know, you were the humor to the party. We fought more and more. We went to the castle, and Midna ran away during the night. I left too. I went to Voluptua in the hopes of finding you. Ganon decided that the people shouldn't know that you died, so he created a look-alike who he commands." Link told me.

"What!" I said in surprise.

"Don't worry, he has ran the queendom pretty well." Link assured me. "You look different. Your face is different, but you have the same eyes. Your hair, your skin, even they way you dress." he told me.

"I'm a goddess now." I told him. "I…I have changed. I am not as optimistic as I was. I have all of Hylia's memories." I told Link.

"Damn, that must be a hell of a burden." he said in awe.

"It is at times, but I have infinite power, and I cannot die." I told him.

"You are so beautiful." he told me. "They don't say the Gods and Goddesses aren't perfect for nothing."

"Tomorrow, we should see the ruler of this city." I told Link.

"You notice it too?" he asked.

"You mean the people's lack of caring?" I asked.

"Yes. They don't follow the laws that the rest of the Hyrule Queendom does." Link replied.

"I got to put their leader in his place." I told Link.

"I'm tired," Link yawned. "I'll sleep on the ground." he told me.

"No," I told him. "You forget that I am a goddess. I do not need sleep. And plus, I want to watch the sunset. I made my halo of light appear around my body, but it was the color of moonlight. I stood, looking out of the window, and my hair blew to the side in the wind. I closed my eyes, enjoying the cool air on my face. It smelled so crisp and clean. I love the smell of the ocean breeze. I tilted my head back. Soon, it was dark, and I really had that moon glow. I opened my eyes and surveyed the silver glow of the city. I reached my hand out and made the buildings actually glow silver. I closed my eyes again.

I felt arms hug my waist, and I opened my eyes.

"You look so beautiful in the moonlight." Link said in my ear. I turned around. His hair was bathed in a silvery light. He looked really attractive.

"Thank you." I breathed. I threw my arms around his neck, and he kissed me. We let go, and just looked in each others eyes.

"I can still love you, even though you are immortal, right?" he asked me.

"Yes." I told him. "Yes, Link! I'll even make you immortal so we can be together forever."

"So can we call ourselves a couple?" he asked cautiously.

I nodded, and hugged him. He let go, and went back to bed. I never realised how much I loved him until that moment. He was so perfect, so selfless, so amazing. I looked at the sky. I'd let the mortals have a treat. I raised my hand to the sky, and it was filled with shooting stars. I wanted to sleep, because it seemed so _normal_, but I knew I didn't have to, so I just watched the sky.

It was about seven in the morning when Link woke up. I knew he had woken up and was about to sneak up on me, but I guess I would allow him the satisfaction. He put his arms around my waist.

"Morning, Princess." he said.

"Good morning, Hero." I replied, leaning my head back and kissing him.

He put his hat on and then he was ready to go. I smiled. Men have it so easy. They don't have to wear as much as women to look fancy or appealing. We walked out of the inn together, holding hands.


	5. Chapter 5-Voluptua Palace

"Here, this way." Link told me, leading me to the palace. The streets were less crowded, and the air was a little chilly. We walked side by side, up to the gates of the palace. They were made of sandstone, and two tall, wooden doors marked the entrance. A few guards watched over the gates.

"You try first, then I will." I told Link.

"This is the esteemed palace of our monarch, and you, of course, are forbidden to enter." one of the guards told him. I walked up, swaying my hips.

"Hi there," I said flirtatiously. "Can I go in?"

"We are ordered by law of our monarch to not let let anyone pass. So unless you have an Imperial Card you want to show me, you can scram." another guard told me.

"You were rather rude, and when people are rude to me, I tend to get angry." I said, scowling.

"Who do you think you are?" one of the guards asked.

"Who do you think _you _are?" I asked him. "I am Princess Zelda, Goddess of Light, and Ruler of this land." I said impressively. "I'm on a mission, and you're _not _going to hold me up, so unless you want to live, I suggest that you get the hell out of my way." I said threateningly.

"Sure, you are." the guard said, rolling his eyes. "If you're the princess, show us some magic." he laughed.

I made my golden aura surround me. I turned my eyes into glowing orbs for show. I grabbed one of the guards by his throat, and he turned into a flash of light, and then was gone.

"Anyone else plan on stopping me?" I asked, my eyes back to normal. They all gulped and opened the door. I beckoned to Link, who followed me.

"That was impressive," he told me. "I'm never gonna piss _you _off."

I looked at the palace. It was amazing. (It's like an Egyptian Palace.) The sandstone floors were clean, and potted palm trees lined the entrance hall. A large fountain sat in the middle of the main hall, gurgling away. Women walked all around. I realised that this was an all woman palace. They looked at Link in disgust. I walked up to one of the women. She had pink eye shadow, and a lot of eyeliner on. It was a winged design. Her shoulder length black hair was silky looking. She wore what the other women did. A golden bikini top and a short, pink skirt. Bangles covered her wrists.

"Can you take me to your monarch?" I asked politely.

"She is busy. She has no time for commoners." the woman told me. I walked away. I saw a guard in front of an intricate door.

"What's the story with the door?" I asked.

"This is our monarch's bathing chambers." she told me. "All but higher class women are forbidden to enter. You may enter, but your friend may not." she said, giving Link a mean look.

"I am Princess Zelda!" I told her. She flinched.

"An exception shall be made for your friend." she said timidly. I may not look like myself anymore, but I still had my feistiness. I vaguely resembled myself anymore. The woman opened the door, and I went in.

This bath house was jaw dropping. Pure looking water flowed through, and palm trees surrounded area. A lot of women surround a person, who was blocked from view. They fussed over her.

"I've heard that the monarch is supposed to be very beautiful." Link whispered. "I don't know who she is, though, because no one has seen her, aside from her servants."

We walked up to the group of women. They parted to reveal their leader. Link hid behind a column. I let out a gasp when I saw her.


	6. Chapter 6-Mirror of Twilight

Midna looked at me with disdain in her eyes.

"Well?" she asked, looking agitated.

"You won't recognize me, but it's me, Zelda." I told her.

"I see the resemblance." she said, turning her nose up at me.

"Nice to see you, too." I muttered.

"Servants, leave us." Midna said in a spoilt way. She waves them off. Once the last of them left, she relaxed. "Where the hell have you been? I thought you were dead!" she asked me.

"I _did _die, but then I became Hylia. That is why I look different. I am a goddess now." I told her.

"I kind of figured." she said in a bored voice.

"Hmm." I said sarcastically. "It wasn't the halo of golden light around my body that gave it away, was it?"

"You seem more mature." she said seriously. "I mean it's been six years since I've seen you."

"What?" I asked. "_Six?_ But Link-"

"Wanted to believe it never happened so-" Midna started.

"I finally realised the reality, and that is when I considered you dead." Link finished, stepping from his hiding spot.

"Holy Bokoblin!" Midna shrieked. "Don't scare me like that!" she said angrily.

"Sorry." Link said, sounding slightly amused.

"So I was dead for six years…" I said to myself.

"Hmm?" Midna asked, lacing her arm through mine.

"I just remembered something," I told them. "When I died, I sacrificed my life to protect you guys. In the Realm Between, I turned to crystal before I could enter the Realm of the Dead. I didn't want to die. I must have been asleep for all that time. Then, the Light touched me. I couldn't see it, but I heard Hylia's voice. I-I was brought back from my crystal sleep. That is what made me 'neither here nor there.' I couldn't be seen in this realm or the dead realm. It is because I thwarted my death, but I was already gone from the Realm of the Living." I told them.

"You must have gone through a hard time." Midna said to me.

"What's your story, what are you doing here?" I asked her.

"Yea," Link said. "How did you become the monarch of this palace?"

"Well, I healed the leader here with my magic, and he was attracted to me, so he said if he died, I would become the ruler. He died a month later, so I became the ruler of Voluptua. I tried to forget the past events, so I surrounded myself with servants, and I love these baths. I occasionally have contacted my dad. I found the Mirror of Twilight here." she said excitedly. "It's in a hidden cave on the shore. You can only enter the chamber at Twilight, and if you know Twilight magic. I can't make it work, because it needs the touch of you, Princess." she told me, looking up at me.

"Let me guess, you want to go there tonight." I said to her. She nodded.

"I just realised something," she said suddenly. "I thought you merged souls with Hylia before." she said cautiously.

"We merged souls, not powers or bodies. We still had our separate souls, but we were connected by a thread. She could give me information. What we did in Valhalla was different. I _became _her." I explained to Midna.

"We should head to the cave now." Midna told me.

About twenty minutes later, we were on the shore. It was breathtakingly stunning. The white sand looked so pure. Wherever I stepped, the sand glowed golden, then faded. the water was clear up close, but turquoise in the distance. a few people strolled along the beach. The cool sea breeze tickled my face. I drank in the sent of the ocean. I closed my eyes for a moment and listened to the crashing waves. They were so relaxing. I loved this beach so much. Other people should enjoy it too.

"Midna," I said suddenly.

"Yea?" she asked, tilting her head.

"Do you want more tourists in your city?"

"Of course!" she responded.

I got on my knees. I closed my eyes, and brought my hands together. I channeled my powers. I want this to be beautiful in the day, _and _the nighttime. When I opened my eyes, I gasped. The sand glowed silver. The water that lapped the silver shore glowed golden. Midna walked on. We stopped at a stone wall.

"I didn't want anyone poking around, so I covered the entrance." she told me. "It's pretty clever if I do say so, myself." she bragged.

"Let me guess…" I said. I waved my hand in front of the wall, and channelled the Twilight. It _is _my power now, naturally. Both realms are Hylia's. Twilight has 'Light' in it. The cave entrance revealed itself. We walked in.

I walked next to Link and held his hand as Midna led the way. The walls of the cave were crystal, and carved smooth my the water. They were illuminated by my aura.

"Ha!" Midna chuckled. "You're like a walking torch!"

We walked until we reached another stone wall.

"Wait for it…" Midna told us. A minute later, the light shone reddish orange. A golden design began to form. Midna touched the centre, and the wall disappeared. We were in a circular chamber, much like the one I found in the castle. It was the exact same, except it was made out of crystal. A black mirror stood in the centre of the large circular room. our trio made way down the steps, until we reached the mirror.

"Your turn, princess." Midna told me. I knew what I had to do. I closed my eyes. I put my hand over my heart, and then pinched it. A wisp of golden light came out. I pushed my had outward to the mirror, and let go of the wisp. It floated, glowing golden. When it touched the Triforce in the centre of the mirror, the mirror pulsed with a golden energy.

"Shall we go?" I asked Midna and Link. Link nodded.

"Sure." Midna said.


	7. Chapter 7- Goddess of Eternal Life

We walked up to the mirror. Midna went first. She started to turn into the small, black rectangles that flew to the centre of the mirror.

"Link," I said. "I must tell you, everyone in the Twilight Realm are peaceful unless attacked. Please don't pull out your sword."

"Okay," he said, kissing my forehead. We held hands and went in the mirror at the same time. Darkness engulfed us momentarily, and then, we were in the Realm of Twilight. That beautiful place where it's always twilight. A serene time, where everyone is peaceful. Their only anger is that they haven't been able to see the brightness of day. I saw Midna. She looked worried.

"It is different than I remembered." she told me. "Oh, no! I hope _he _isn't in charge." she muttered. "Zelda, quick!" she told me. "Make us invisible."

I concentrated, and we blended in with our surroundings. Shrouded by a light that matches that of the surrounding light. We walked into the palace. It looked sinister. In the middle of the throne room, a man was tied down. Another man looked down at him, his eyes devoid of any pity. He raised his hand, which began to take on a sinister glow. Then he threw a ball of magic at the man. It was an inch away.

"No!" Midna shrieked, breaking the enchantment. She threw up a barrier around the man, and the ball of magic was absorbed. She looked impressive. Her hand extended straight in front of her, a glow issued from her hand, and was connected to the shield of light now surrounding the man on the floor.

"You COWARD!" Midna yelled at the other man. "You bastard! You disgrace!" she spat.

"You bring your friends from the Light Realm, and call _me _a disgrace?" he snarled in a creepy voice. "_I _am the rightful heir to the throne." he said in that creepy voice. He threw another ball of that wicked looking magic at Midna.

"Oh, no you don't!" I snarled, creating a barrier of pure light. I also made one around the man, who I just realised was the King.

"It-it can't be!" the creepy dude shrieked.

"You are FINISHED, Zant!" Midna shouted. "Hylia! Destroy him!" she told me. I realised she didn't want to call me Zelda, because then he wouldn't be as scared.

I rose my hands to the ceiling, and gathered energy. It formed a huge ball of light. I threw it at Zant. He screamed and exploded.

I went up to the King. He looked badly injured. He was wheezing.

"I-I don't have much time!" he told us.

"Father! No! Father!" Midna cried.

"Move aside." I told her. I pulled out a silver dagger and cut my wrist. It swelled with golden blood. "Lick it." I told the king. He obeyed. A second later, he was perfectly normal.

"Thank you so much!" Talla told me. "To think that Hylia would come here!"

"Sir, it's me, Zelda." I told him.

"But Midna said Hylia!" he said, looking slightly put out.

"I am both. I am Hylia and Zelda." I told him.

"I am _so _glad to see you!" he said to Midna.

"You, too." she told him, getting crushed as she hugged him.

"I have the feeling that things are going to get a _lot _less peaceful around here." I told the king. He nodded. "Allow me to create a guardian for you." I said. I extended my palm outward. A golden glowing orb was brought into existence. I concentrated even harder. A pure white lion appeared. I merged it with the orb, and it glowed yellow. It wasn't solid any longer. It was pure _power_. I went over to the fountain in the throne room, and summoned another orb, which went into the fountain. The water turned golden.

"Now, you will be protected." I told him. "This is now a fountain of life. Drink its waters, and you can regain strength. You can also revive the dead, if they have just died." I told the king. "The Guardian of Light will protect you." the lion purred its agreement.

"Thank you!" he said, sounding overjoyed.

"One last thing." I told him. I extended my hand, and a hundred orbs flew in every direction. "By morning you will understand what I did." I told him. He seemed puzzled. I smiled. I was glad I could make a king's wish come true.

"We must go." I said to Link and Midna. "Grab my hands." I told them.

"But the-" Midna said.

"We are going elsewhere." I told her. In a flash of light, we were gone.

We now stood at the top of my tower. Or to be more specific, the Altar of Purification. The breeze lightly tugged at my clothing.

"Oh, wow!" Midna breathed.

"Where are we?" Link asked.

"Welcome to my domain. We now stand in Valhalla." I told them. "When I am in the dream world, I appear here, so I can make modifications." I smiled. "Come with me." I told them. We stood in the centre of the circular place. Light surrounded us.

"Seventh floor, going down!" a pleasant voice said. We went to the first floor.

"First floor, main level. All passengers please exit unless you wish to go up." the pleasant woman's voice said. The room was made from the white marble, and it had four large fountains filled with golden water. I loved my atrium. Trees ringed around us. The marble path branches off into three sections. One goes straight ahead, and the other two are left and right. We took the left one, and soon we were in my greenhouse. Tons of mystical plants filled the area. Roses made out of frost, lilies made of gold and silver with diamond throats, golden roses, and an assortment of other wonders. We finally reached the door in the back. We went out, it led to a beautiful courtyard. A circular pool sat in the centre. It was filled with golden water. Curved stone benches circled around the fountain at three foot intervals. In the centre of the pool grew a tree. It was the most valuable plant I had. I had hundreds of invisible servants guarding it, and a golden dragon as an extra precaution. It looked like a normal peach tree, except the peaches were the color of star light. I waved my hand, and all of the dangerous monsters disappeared. I walked up to the tree, the warm water sloshing at my ankles. I grabbed two peaches, and brought them to Link and Midna.

"Stand in the pool and eat them." I told Link and Midna. They obeyed. They ate the juicy fruit. silver juice drizzled from Link's chin. When they were done, they had a faint silver aura.

"What was that fruit?" Link asked in amazement.

"It was a fruit of the Gods. It grants immortal life to any mortal who feasts upon it." I told them. "As Goddess of Valhalla, Link, I name you the God of War! May you use your powers well." I said impressively. Link's aura turned golden, and stronger. "With the powers in me, Midna, I now name you the Goddess of Prosperity and Leadership. May you use your powers for the good of others. And now as the Final Acts of the Sacred Ceremony, I now grant these newly made God and Goddess eternal life."


	8. Chapter 8-By My Side

******AUTHOR NOTE******

Apologise for the short chapter, I just wanted to have a romantic scene, but then I felt the need for what is going to happen in the next chapter, so it's short. The first chapter is long, because that is what I had first written, otherwise it would have been split into several chapters.

"I feel the same, yet different." Midna said to me. "I feel more energy, and more powerful. It's as if a veil has been lifted from my mind."

"Same here." Link said.

"Yes. It may take a little while to adjust to your new strength." I told them. "I have an island too!" I said excitedly. "It has my vacation house. Midna, you're welcomed to use it."

"Thanks!" she beamed.

"Oh, and one more thing," I told them. "be careful, because your ignorance can kill you." I said in a serious voice.

"Got it." they said in unison.

"Now, let me test something out…" Midna muttered. She was engulfed in a purple cloud. When she emerged, she looked even prettier. She had pale skin, purple eyes, and caramel colored hair. She wore a tight red dress that went down to her knees.

"Oh, you're still prettier." she told me.

"No one can out do me," I told her. "I am the Goddess of Gods and Goddesses."

We all laughed. It was good to have fun. Now I didn't have t worry about losing them. At night, we went back to my palace. I was in my room, which is also circular, but has walls, unlike the Altar of Purification. I do have a balcony. My bed is big too. It has golden colored silk sheets. The moon light bathed the whole city in silver, and the buildings literally glowed. I was enchanted by the breathtaking beauty of my domain. I have even talked with the people here. They are all souls of the dead who were either extremely selfless and kind, or had a life of suffering. Here, they get all of their needs, and more. They get their wants. Also, if they want, they get the option of rebirth. They are all so kind. None of them are greedy. That's not to say that they never have anger. This is the closest thing to a utopia that has ever existed. I leant against the railing, watching the city. It was serenely quiet. Link came up behind me and hugged me. He held me tight. I turned around and kissed him three times on the lips. Then suddenly, it felt as if the very city was holding its breath.


	9. Chapter 9-Goddess of Valhalla

Then, I saw it. Clouds were creeping up on the city. This might sound normal, except, there are never clouds unless I want them. These were dark and ominous, yet not suspicious to outsiders.

"Get back, Link." I told him. He backed up, and I climbed over the railing and jumped. I floated up high in the sky and created a platform of light to support me. These clouds were malicious. Meant to shroud the city in darkness and confusion. The lives of my citizens would be disrupted, and the peace would be shattered. I rose my hands skyward.

I summoned a huge orb of light, about the size of a small house, and threw it skyward. It flew about a thousand feet up, and then spread out, making a dome around my domain. I knew there were bound to be missing patches, so I summoned a hundred horse sized orbs that flew outward from my chest, and filled in the gaps. I did this twenty times. I knew it was perfect when orbs just hovered around, waiting for a place to patch. About a hundred thousand of them did this. Ignorance will kill you. That is why I wasn't ignorant of my powers. The dome glowed, then turned invisible. It would appear as if nothing were protecting the city, then the clouds would surround the city, which would be protected by a dome of light. The light would burn the clouds away, and the caster of this spell would also burn.I also made protection underground too. I wasn't getting taken by surprise. What concerned me though, was how did they know where Valhalla was? Oh, wait. I forgot to make it unplottable. Shit. I had to kill these spell casters. But first…

"I, Zelda, Goddess of Light, use my Godly powers to make this holy land of Valhalla unplottable by all but the Gods and Goddesses who protect the light!" I felt my spell extend outward, reaching all the way around the world. Those spell casters were grandfathered in to my spell, though. I did something really stupid. I flew upward.

"No!" I heard Link scream. "ZELDA!"

I flew right into the centre of the clouds. A mind ravaged my own. I stopped him in his place, as he tried to enter my mind.

_You _don't _want to do that. _ I warned him.

_I will control you, Goddess._ he said in my mind. He had a deep voice. I dug into his mind, and erasing his memory of where Valhalla was. He was the only one who knew. Then, I let him go deeper into my mind.

_Come on, go a little deeper. _I taunted.

He did, and I could sense his life force growing weaker. He went too deep into my mind. Going too deep causes you to go insane if you're lucky. If your not, well, you die. And he did. But that doesn't mean I took down my barriers. I could sense the people watching from below. I summoned thousands of shooting stars to light up the sky. I would make a show of it. I did it to show my victory.

"Celebrate victory tonight, citizens of Valhalla!" I said, magnifying my voice so everyone in Valhalla could hear. "Party until nightfall tomorrow!"

I went back in Valhalla. I protected my domain. I felt so proud. I was ready to give up everything to protect my domain. The people are the most important part. This is a utopia, not an anarchy.

Without this, there would be more misery. The world would be horrible.

"Don't ever do that to me again!" Link said, his face tear stained. I wiped the tears off, and kissed him.

"It's okay. I had to protect my people. I am the Goddess of Valhalla. It is my job to keep them safe." I told him. We sat down in the chair on the balcony. Or to be more accurate, I sat in his lap. I listened to the crashing waves.

"Let's go to bed." Link told me. I got up and got in bed with him. He held me as the waves slowly put me to sleep.

"Let this land of Hyrule prosper!" Zelda said from the balcony of the Hyrule Castle. "Sure, we may quiver in fear when the darkness comes, but we hope in the face of fear. That is what makes us strong! No longer will we let the monsters of the night terrorise the people. I will send a hundred thousand brave soldiers to help hunt these beasts down. In two months they will come back, and will be treated as heroes!" she said. People clapped and cheered as Zelda ended her speech. They chanted the new national song.

Long Live the Queen,

O the Glorious Queen of Hyrule!

May she hear the peoples cries,

May she end the Evil's lies,

Long Live the Queen,

O the Glorious Queen of Hyrule!

Zelda entered another room. A man sat on a couch, and she sat in the chair opposite him.

"It is done, Ganondorf." she said to him.

"Great." he told her. "I hope to make this country great until the real Zelda returns."

"Where is she, Sir?" the fake Zelda asked.

"I have no idea. Six long years have passed." he sighed.

"You must keep the secret! If they find out that I am a fake, they will rebel." she told him.

"I know, I know!" he growled. "So unfair. I am not evil anymore."

"I know, milord." she said soothingly.


	10. Chapter 10-Real Feelings

I woke up with a start. What the hell is happening? That looked like how I used to look, but Ganondorf was controlling her. Wait, that means that Ganondorf is in Hyrule Castle. Now I know where to find him. But wait, it might not be so easy to get into the castle. They wouldn't recognize me, but I _could _say I am Hylia. I looked over, and saw Link sleeping. Better to leave him that way. I went over to my desk and pulled out some parchment and a quill.

_Dear Link,_

_I had to run an urgent errand, and will be back when I can. I need to sort something out. It involves Ganondorf. But do NOT tell him that you are a god, same goes for Midna. See you later!_

_Love,_

_Zelda_

Looked good enough. I put it on his bedside table. Then, in a flash of light, I was gone from my room, and instead in Castle Town in a back alley. Now, I know you are wondering: _why didn't you teleport into the Castle, Zelda? _You want to know why? Because we put up charms a long time ago to keep unwanted visitors out of the castle. I walked on to the main street. I must have looked so out of place in my goddess outfit. People gave me strange looks as I walked down the street.

"Want to dance for me?" a grizzly looking man asked.

"I'm not some two-rupee whore!" I said, slapping him across his face and walking away. Gosh, if he knew who I _really _was…I walked to the castle gates, where the guards kept watch. They analyzed me as I walked up, like which way they could kill me first. Good to know they haven't fallen behind on their training.

"State your name and business, traveller." one of the guards said in a curt voice. Hmmm, would he believe me? Here it goes:

"I am Hylia, Goddess of Light, here to see Zelda." I told him. I prayed to Link and Midna that it would work. I mean I can't really pray to myself…The guards were silent for a moment.

"Alright, you may pass." one of them finally said. That was surprising. I didn't even have to put on a lights show. I walked in my familiar halls. At the throne room, a guard stopped me.

"Princess Zelda is in her room at the moment. But she asks that none disturb her or the throne room." he said to me quietly.

"Okay." I said in a kind voice. I knew where my first stop was going to be. I walked a hallway until I reached that long-as-hell staircase. I began to climb it. That's when I saw a familiar face.

"Nonus?" I asked him. He looked at me without recognition.

"Have we met?" he asked me kindly. I didn't answer. "Well, wench?" he said impatiently.

"Ah, I have watched over you to steer death out of your path," I said mystically, using a fortune telling voice. "I am the Goddess Hylia." I told him, making my aura of light flare into existence. He widened his eyes in surprise and ran down the stairs. Ah, what fun it is to fool with his mind. I walked up to the doors that led to my room. A guard stood there. He looked me up and down as I came upon him. I touched his eyelids, and he crumpled to the ground, asleep. I love that trick. There is still so much I have to discover… I kicked the doors open and strolled in. Ganondorf was shrouded in a black mist, obviously meant to keep him invisible. I stood face to face with my impostor…well, not exactly. She looks like how I used to.

"What are you doing, barging into my room like that?" she said. "I am a busy princess!"

"Yea, so was I," I told her. "And hey, Ganondorf!" I said in a mock voice. "You can take the invisibility charm off! I know you're there."

"Son of Epona!" he yipped. "It's the Goddess Hylia." he looked truly scared. "Zelda, send her away!"

"I sense something different about her." she told him. "She is a Goddess, and yet, she wasn't always this way." she said, dipping her head down.

"Very perceptive," I complimented. "Ganondorf. Look at me, and tell me, who is it you think I am." I told him. He studied me for a while. Then, a look of understanding dawned on his face.

"But…" he stammered. "But _how_?" he asked.

"Hylia and I are _truly _one now." I told him.

"But," he said. "what about before when you merged souls?"

"That was our souls, not body. I am truly her, yet I am Zelda." I told him. "Before I died, I transformed into crystal to halt my death. I was in a realm, the Realm Between." I told him.

"It is great to meet you, Zelda." my impostor said.

"No," I told her. "It's an honor to meet you. To keep up with the world as you did, pretending to be me. It must have been a hard task. You never knew me." I told her.

"I-I imagined what the _real _Zelda must have felt for her people, what she wanted. I imagined the love she had for her queendom. I told Ganondorf what I wanted to do, and he gave advice." she told me, looking down. "I-I was a fake, but the feelings were real. They kept me going. At night when I felt lost, I imagined what you would do. Last night I had a dream of you. You saved a land that meant a lot to you. You said 'I am the Goddess of Valhalla.' Your bravery inspired me, even though I was a fake." she told me, a few tears rolling down her face.

"You were real once," I told her. "You were someone once." I held her hands. "Come on, don't cry. I'm here now, for you. Sure, you were a fake, but your _feelings _were _real_. I will make you a new body, a new person." I told her.

"Thank you, O Goddess." she said, looking at me.

"I, Zelda, Goddess of Light, remold the spirit of this maiden. Maiden, I release you from your bonds!" I said, light appearing where my hands met hers. Her body glowed. "I grant you eternal life. You will have my Gift of Sight. Maiden, I shape you as is my will. You will use your Gift of Sight for the betterment of others.

"In the darkest nights, in the darkest years, _you _will be their beacon of hope, their saviour. Copy of me, Princess Zelda, I remold you, and rename you! From this moment, and until the end of this world, you will be now known as Astrid." I told her, finishing the sacred rite. Her body transformed. She had red hair that fell to her back. She was my age, and flawless. Her green eyes gleamed with wisdom. She smiled at me.

"I-I feel free." she told me. She laughed as I let her hands go.

"Princess, what will you do now?" Ganondorf asked. "You don't even look the same."

"I will tell the people that the girl was made by me to watch over while I was gone. She now is my advisor, and in charge of my castle when I am away." I told him.

"I see…" he said.

"Thank you for keeping my kingdom safe for six years." I told him. He looked happy. I walked to the balcony where Astrid usually gave speeches to the people. When I stepped out, people gasped.

"I have an announcement for you all." I began. "I am Princess Zelda. I know I have been absent these six years, but that was due to some…difficulties. I sent a clone in my place to watch over you all. I know I do not look like I used to, but that is because I am now the Goddess Hylia. I am Zelda, but I am Hylia. My messenger has brought much peace and prosperity to Hyrule in these last six years. She will continue to rule if I am away from this glorious castle. Let us feast tonight and celebrate the Speech of the Goddess. May you all live in peace!" I told the people. They erupted into cheers and clapping. Then, they sang their song. I smiled and went back into the castle.


	11. Chapter 11-Ganondorf's Story

"Oh, bloody hell." I groaned. "I have a headache." The cheering of the people could still be heard from outside. I enjoyed the dark, cool atmosphere of my room. Ganondorf and Astrid looked at me with concern.

"Are you okay?" Astrid asked. She grabbed my hand, and gasped. Her eyes flickered with a golden Triforce symbol, and she crumpled to her knees, still clutching my hand. I was swept into her thoughts.

We stood on a hill, and mist swept past us, obscuring everything but us. She still had those weird eyes.

"The fate is ordained. You shall travel to where the Sorcerer of Dark resides. You must slay him." she told me. Then she smiled, like she knew something I didn't. "You can do it. Before you attempt this, you must find your inner _wisdom_. Once you do, all will be revealed. Go to the Tower of Trials."

I stood there in shock. She was so eerie, it was creepy. This girl could see even what I couldn't see. Such gift would come with a price. I couldn't have told her what I would be, otherwise she wouldn't have accepted. A moment later we were back in the castle. It was as if nothing had happened, she still was holding my hands. She wasn't on the ground. I started to think I had imagined the whole thing, but then she looked at me, and the Triforce flashed at me momentarily.

"I-I have to go!" I said quickly. "I need to return…to return to my…uh other city." I said. I didn't want to give away my secret utopia.

"It's okay, I already know you're in charge of Valhalla." Ganondorf told me.

"How did you..?" I said in wonder.

"I was reading old scriptures in an old library in the castle. This castle is even bigger than I thought." he explained. "Well, off you go, I'll help take good care."

"I actually wanted you to come there with me." I said to him. He looked shocked. "No this isn't a joke. Just grab my hand and we can leave." He obeyed, and in a second, we were at the Altar of Purification, which really wasn't an altar at all. Ganondorf's jaw dropped.

"I can feel the power of this place." he gasped. We walked down the staircase, and into a room. It had a few couches, and a round table.

"Sit." I told him. "Now, what have you been doing these six years?" I asked him. He looked at me nervously.

"Well, after you died, we all started arguing. Link said that you weren't dead. Midna said we should continue on. I was worried about what would happen if Nonus found out. Surely he'd try to seize control of the throne." I nodded at this. "So, I found Impa and told her my worries, and she teleported me into the castle. I wandered, until I reached a room. It was not an astonishing room, but in the back, I saw light coming out of a crack in the wall. I went through the crack, and found myself in a room very much like this one, except it was filled with books. In the centre, there was a pool of golden water. I found a book called "Enchantments of the Gods' and I casted one of the spells. A spell using a soul, but it would give the soul the appearance of whom I wished it to. After that, I helped this fake Zelda rule." he told me.

"This library," I said slowly. "in the pool, did you feel younger?" I asked, afraid to hear the answer.

"Yea. I also saw a beautiful book." he told me. He sounded as excited as a girl over a new nail kit.

"Was it thick and golden?" I asked.

"You've been to this library too?" Ganondorf asked.

"Follow me." I said grimly. We walked down more stairs, until we reached a golden door. I touched it, and it disappeared. We walked into a room. It was large and circular. Columns ringed around it, and large, white marble shelves gave homes to many books of all colour and size. In the centre of the room there was a circular pool filled with golden water.

"Now, where did you enter?" I asked him. I was filled with dread.

"I hid it, but it is right across from where we entered, you know, where there aren't any bookshelves." he walked over to the spot and tapped it. A large crack revealed itself. We went through and I found myself in a room I had discovered a while ago. We went back through. Ganon raised his hand to the wall.

"Stop!" I told him, making him jump. "I'll do it. I can't allow this. How is this possible? A portal between realms. A passage between the Light World and Valhalla." I said to him. I put my hand over the crack. Light poured out of my hand, and made a barrier that made the wall look normal.

"Wow!" Ganon said. "Can I explore this city?" he asked eagerly.

"Sure, but do NOT explore my castle." I told him. "I don't want you to discover some horrible secret that only Gods are supposed to see." I let him skip off. He was really excited. I went back to my room and saw Link was still sleeping. I sighed. He always sleeps. How can anyone sleep for that long? Luckily for me, time flows differently in Valhalla than in Hyrule. Link stretched and slowly opened his eyes.

"Zelda?" he asked groggily.

"I'm here Link." I told him. I smiled as he got out of bed.

"Love you!" he told me.

"I love you, too." I responded. I hugged him. He was so nice. I'm glad I made him a god. He put on his hat.

"What do you want to do?" he asked me.

"I want to go to the beach." I told him. I wanted to get my mind off the task ahead.

"Sounds fun!" he said excitedly. "I need to change." he told me. He took his clothes off right in front of me.

"Link!" I said, feeling myself blush. "Don't change right in front of me!" I walked quickly to the bathroom. I changed into a heavenly bikini. It's from designer brand 'Valhalla Angels.' It is white, and slightly glows. The bottoms are beautiful. The string used to tie it shut is gold. I took off all of my jewellery. My hair hung free. When I walked out, Link's jaw fell to the ground. I gave him a dazzlingly white smile.


	12. Chapter 12-Beach of Love

"My, my, Princess." Midna said, startling me. She was standing in the doorway wearing a simple purple bikini. "And I thought _I _looked amazing." she smiled.

"Midna, we are going to the beach, but before we go, can I talk to you in the hall?" I asked her. She had a puzzled look on her face. I looked at her.

"I have to do something soon," I started. "I can't tell you what it is." I told her before she could ask. "I want you to go back to Voluptua. It could really use your guidance. Also, could you watch over Link?" I asked her with a serious face.

"Yes. I will. I mean, my palace _is _an all girls palace, but I think I can make an exception." she told me with a knowing smile. "Now, let's go to the beach and make them gasp!" she said, smacking her butt. Oh my, Midna has changed over these last six years. I smiled and got Link.

We walked through the pristine streets of Valhalla. People lined the streets trying to get a glimpse of their Patron Goddess. I looked at the shops. The women's stores were amazing. Skin lotion that literally took twenty years off of your age. Make up that did itself was advertised. I realised that there must be other ways into the Light Realm from Valhalla. We could sell our products. Link was enthralled by the swords. They glowed, crackled, and hummed with energy.

Finally, we arrived at the beach. It was beautiful. The white sand radiated with heavenly power. The waves were pristine and clean, and the air was just as nice. The waves crashed onto the shore, lapping at my feet, and spraying my face with sea mist. A lot of the guys looked at me and Midna. Link put an arm around me as if to say 'She' all mine.' This gesture didn't go unnoticed.

"I just remembered," Midna started. "I might have had this date with someone." she told us, winking at me. She left quickly, becoming a fading figure in the distance as she ran. Link looked at me.

"Well, shall we have a date too?" he asked.

"Yea," I said. "Right here is fine."

We laid down on the warm sand. I laid perpendicular to Link, with my head on his stomach. We looked up at the perfectly blue sky. It had no clouds. The waves gently lapped at my feet, and I closed my eyes and drank in the ocean breeze. A few minutes I got up and so did Link. We went into the ocean, which was just the right temperature. I splashed him in the face.

"Oh, it's on!" he told me, splashing me. We had a splash war. Laughing, but exhausted, we laid on the beach again and talked.

"So you loved me all this time?" I asked.

"Yea," he told me. "Even hearing your name made me feel good."

"But what about Nayru?" I asked him. I knew that Nayru liked him, and he kind of liked her.

"She wasn't for me." he told me. "I never loved her the way I love you. You make my heart go faster." he told me.

"That's so sweet," I said truthfully. "I love you too. My father wanted me to marry some prince named Nonus. Instead, I have you. You aren't royalty, and that's one thing that I love about you. Nonus didn't love me for me. He loved me for my kingdom." I told him.

"I always wanted to be a knight." Link said dreamily.

"Trust me, my world isn't a world of fairy tale knights and princesses," I told him. "People lie and cheat. They murder, scheme, and blackmail for but a throne. For power and status. I wanted to love someone who wasn't like them." I told Link. "I think I found him." I said, smiling, and kissing him. The sun was going down, so we went back to the palace. We kissed again and Link went to bed.


	13. Chapter 13-Tower of Trials

I walked to the balcony. I know, it seems like I do that a lot. Link seems to think so too.

"Why do you always go there, Zelda?" he asked me. I thought on this.

"To catch up with my thoughts." I told him. I felt really sad about what I had to do. I watched the moon rise in the sky. It was at its peak, when I decided it was time. I got dressed in my usual outfit. The bikini like top, and the intricate skirt. And, all of my jewellery. I went back to the balcony. Now or never… I took one last glance at Link, and jumped.

Just before I hit the ground, I stopped my self with magic. I walked through the dead streets of Valhalla. They were completely empty at night. All of the windows were dark. That's when I heard it. A sound that should never be heard in Valhalla: crying. It came from down the alley on my left. I cautiously walked down.

"Is everything okay?" I called out gently.

"Just…just go away!" a kid's voice told me tearfully. I located the source. It was a small boy. About eleven years old. He had sandy blonde hair. He looked up at my glowing body. "Who're you?" he asked me. His red, tear choked eyes looked swollen.

"It's okay," I said soothingly. "I'm your Goddess, Zelda, or Hylia. I'm hear to help you. What's wrong?" I asked him, gently placing a hand on his shoulder.

"The other-the other k-kids at school m-made fun of me!" he wailed.

"Tell you what," I started. He looked up at me. "Tell them that you met Hylia." I told him.

"They wouldn't believe me!"

"They will now!" I told him, kissing him on his forehead. The spot where I kissed his forehead glowed gold, and my crest appeared upon his brow, glowing and beautiful.

"The-the Blessing of Hylia!" he said excitedly.

"Yep! It allows a life of no suffering, even if you choose to be reborn, you will still have that crest." I told him. "I have to go, but Max, we'll meet again." I told him.

"How do you know my name?" he asked.

"I'm a Goddess," I told him mysteriously, walking down the alley. I walked under the silver light of the moon. Finally, I saw my destination, the Tower of Trials.

When I reached the entrance, the sun had just started to paint the sky with its red light. The tall tower loomed in front of me, like a foreboding pillar of truth. I walked into the tall structure.

My eyes quickly adjusted to the dim light. Then, I realised, that I was the _only _source of light. I turned up my goddess power like a flashlight, and continued on. A few minutes later, I reached a dead end. A man stood at the end of the corridor.

"Drink this, it'll help you, Goddess." he told me, handing me a chalice with purple liquid. I took the chalice, and held my hand over it. I detected no poison, but I know it would alter my vision. I drank it, and the man disappeared. In front of me, there was a chasm. Well, Midna can make light of anything and I can make anything of Light, so…

"Hiiiiiya!" I yelled, throwing a ball of light at the chasm and creating a bridge of Light. I walked across it. Throughout the tower, I was confronted by several tasks that challenged my strategy and wisdom. One was helping a boy cross a path that soldiers were firing arrows at. I created a barrier of Light. After that, I reached the top of the tower. A woman stood there. She had long, blue hair, and blue eyes. She played a small harp. She stopped when she saw me.

"Congratulations!" she told me. "You passed the Tower of Trials. IN honour of this occasion, I grant you the Triforce of Wisdom." she told me. Who the hell was she?

I held my hand out, and I felt a burning pain. I clenched my eyes shut in pain. When I opened them, I was branded with the mark of the Triforce. I looked over the side of the tower. I could see the tops of the clouds. Damn, I was up high! Suddenly, lightning struck directly in front of me, and the girl disappeared, and a man stood where the lightning struck. He was as pale as a ghost. He looked like he was in his forties. He had short, black hair, and wicked blood colour eyes. His pale lips twitched when he saw me.

"This _girl _is the Goddess?" he snarled. He rose his hand skyward, and it gathered a magic that gleamed with a cruel black light.

"No!" I yelled, deflecting it before it hit me. I threw a ball of magic at him. When they collided, they exploded. I was knocked out unconsious.

I woke up chained down to the floor by pure bonds of evil. The man looked at me.

"Foolish Goddess. None rival the power of Zoran." he sneered.

"Damn you to HELL!" I screamed. I spit in his face. He smiled. Then he smacked me. I fell to the ground, shortly after, I lost conscience.


	14. Chapter 14- Falling Hard

Link's Point of View….

"What do you mean she _left_?" I asked, feeling bewildered.

"I mean, she obviously was scared of what you were doing." Aphrodite told me.

"What! But she said she loved me." I said, choking in grief.

"She loves Midna." Aphrodite told me. "I can see into her heart."

"Dark magic." I muttered. I was pissed that she left me.

"Well, love and dark magic go hand in hand." she laughed. I laughed. "I _promise _that I'll find you someone worthy of you." she assured me. "Do you prefer men or women?" she asked.

"Errr…..women?" I answered nervously.

"Okay." she told me. "It's arranged. You'll met them in Midna's Palace." she said with a wink. Then, she disappeared in a puff of pink smoke. Well, only one thing left to do. I teleported to Midna's palace. I coughed at the humidity change. Shit, it was like breathing water. I loved how much this looked like the Gerudo City. So exotic. The women walked around, cleaning, gossiping, and meandering. I found a chair in a deserted part of the palace. I sat there and held my head in my hands. Then I cried. I cried like never before. Why did Zelda have to be such a bitch? I realised that Midna wasn't here. Usually, you hear her name being called. Of course…Her and Zelda ran off together. Hot tears poured down my face, and I choked on my sorrow.

"Are you okay?" a voice asked. I looked up into the face of a boy about my age. He had short blonde hair that was a little messy, bright blue eyes, and very white teeth. His pale skin was out of place when compared to the tan skin of the people here.

"I-I lost the love of my life." I told him. "I'll never find a girl like her." sobbed. He put his hand on my shoulder, and I flinched.

"Girls come and go." he told me wisely. "I'm Jason, would you like to be friends?" he asked

"Sure." I answered. "I could really use a friend. Aphrodite told me that she'd make me find my soul mate." I told him.

"Did she, now?" he said, a shadow crossing over his face.

"What is it?" I asked him.

"Well, the things she promise rarely go as planned." he told me. "She is a tricky woman."

We talked a lot over the next few days. He even told me that Midna had to leave abruptly. We strolled around for hours at a time.

"Jason," I said. "I think I'm going to go to the roof, wanna join me?" I asked.

"Sure!" He said brightly. I really missed Zelda. Without her, there was a hole in my heart. I dreamt about her. I wonder why things changed so suddenly. Was it me? I was on the roof at just the right time. The sun was setting at this moment. I watched as the sun dipped slightly into the water, making it an ocean of flame. The cool dusk air tickled my face and ruffled my hair. Jason sat beside me. I closed my eyes, and imagined what Zelda would have done here. Suddenly, a gust of wind picked up, and blew me off of the roof. I hit the ground and blacked out.

"Will he be okay?" a voice said distantly.

"It's hard to tell, I mean he _did _fall about-"another voice started to say. It was a deeper, man's voice.

"_Will he be okay?_" the other person's voice said more forcefully.

I stretched, and opened my eyes. I was in an unfamiliar room. It was low and dark. Medical equipment was scattered everywhere. I identified the fighting people. They were Jason, and a doctor.

"Well, he seems fine! I have to go," the doctor said. "They're putting a show on down at the Belly Dancing Bangle tonight." he said excitedly. He left quickly. I acted like I was asleep. Jason sat next to me.

"Oh, Link. Get better." he whispered. For some reason, unexplained, I leant forward and kissed him.

"Did you jut _kiss _me?" he asked in bewilderment. Then, he kissed me back. What is happening with my life? I go from sleeping with a hot goddess, to kissing a boy named Jason. Dark Magic.

"Jason…I think I might love you." I breathed. He hugged me tight.

"I loved you at first sight." he told me. I looked up into his blue eyes. They were amazingly pretty. We kissed again, like I had never kissed Zelda.

"You look cute when you're tired." Jason breathed.

"Please, I don't want to be alone." I told Jason. "Can you stay with me tonight?"

"Always, love." he told me. He kissed my cheek, then my neck, and then my collar bone. After that, he got into bed, and I rested my head on his chest. He stroked my hair, and I went to sleep.

***Author's Note*** Depending on how many people like this, I may make this work, or have it end, so please R&amp;R and tell me what you think. And don't worry!I have plans for Zelda if Link and Jason work out...Plus, who doesn't want a new ally in the battle against Zoran?


	15. Chapter 15- The Bonds of Evil

Zelda's Point of View

"Submit!" Zoran snarled. He zapped me again with a metal rod.

"Never!" I shouted weakly. We had been playing this game for a few days now. Zoran would come into the chamber, where I was chained, and talk to me. Talk about his childhood, his training, and his hopes and dreams for the world. He had such a hypnotic voice, that it made me want to believe him, and be angry that he always had to stay in for recess in first grade. After that, he would ask me to help him. I would refuse, and then he'd torture me.

"_Submit!_" he said, almost lovingly. I stared into his snake eyes, and spat on his face. He wiped it off and looked outraged. He slapped me across the face.

"Same time tomorrow, then." he told me, rushing out. Who was this man? Powerful enough to trap a goddess and subdue her powers?

_No! _a shrill voice said. _Don't think like that, or you'll never survive. _I spotted the source of the voice. It was a blue fairy. Not, not a fairy, a _spirit._ I held my hand out to touch it, but it fluttered away. The glowing, blue orb hung just out of my reach.

"Wha-what is this?" I asked, panting. I was almost out of energy.

_I am Nayru! I can help you! Zoran will try to break your mind, and force you to serve him. _she told me. She was constantly contracting and expanding. She glowed bright white, and then in front of me, stood a woman. It was the woman at the top of the tower.

"Is he really that strong?" I asked.

"He is weak," Nayru told me. She caressed my face with a soft hand.

"But he trapped me." I told her, panting with exhaustion.

"Think about it this way," she told me. "the only way he could control you is to use the darkest of magic to subdue your powers. Without it, you would have destroyed him." she told me confidently.

"How did you get in here?" I asked her suspiciously.

"Look at your right left hand." she told me. I looked down, and saw the mark of the Triforce. The lower left triangle was brighter than the others. "You bear the mark of Wisdom, that is what summoned me to you." she told me, handing me a drink. It was pure golden liquid. I drank it, and felt the energy pouring back into my body. My vision grew clearer, and sharper.

"Thank you," I told her. "What has become of my Link?" I asked her. I was anxious about him. I planned on going back after the trials, but I have been gone for days.

"You won't like it," Nayru told me. "Zoran looped the Goddess of Love into his team, and she might have messed with his head." she said bitterly.

"I'm sorry," I told her.

"It's not your fault that she's a complete _whore_." Nayru told me.

"No," I started. "I took Link away from _you_. I feel so bad. You love him so much." I told her. She looked at me, her face filled with pain.

"It is what it is." she told me, wiping a tear away from her face.

"No!" I said, maybe too loud, because she flinched. "I took him away from you! You deserve him, not me!"

"Well, at this rate, neither of us are gonna get him," she told me seriously.

"What do you mean?" I asked her. Did he get captured too? I hope that he didn't.

"Watch this," Nayru told me, waving a hand in front of her. An image appeared in the air. The sight made me gasp. Link was walking with some boy who's name is unknown to me. They were holding hands, and then he leant over and kissed Link. A hand cut through the image furiously.

"Who was that?" I asked her angrily.

"Some boy named Jason." she told me bitterly. She seemed really in to Link.

"As soon as I get out of these damn chains, I will personally kill him!" I growled. I clawed at the chains, trying to get out. I made my aura of Light flare into existence.

"Stop!" Nayru told me quickly. "He'll sense that you have more power!"she said quickly. "And believe me, I have tried killing Jason. I tried _four _times, but Aphrodite put a spell over him, so he cannot be hurt by us, or any mortal assassins we might hire." she told me aggressively.

"You hired assassins?" I asked in amazement. "That is extreme devotion!" I laughed. "I hope I get out of here soon, because I have the feeling that we'd be the bet of friends!" I told her. She smiled.

"Oh!" she exclaimed with a look of alarm. "Someone is coming!" she told me, turning back into a spirit, and flying into my Triforce.

_If he tries to break your mind, I will back you up. I am most skilled at this. If you're strong enough, you can hold him, while I attack his mind! _she told me eagerly. The door banged open, and a man stepped in.

"I am Trae, Lord Zoran sent me in here to give you food. He does not wish for you to die on him." he told me. He left the bowel of gruel at my feet and left. It looked absolutely disgusting. It was grey sludge.

_No! Don't eat it! _Nayru told me. _It is a drug, used to make you obey him. Only the strong can fight it off. I will make it disappear. _She told me, making the contents of the bowel disappear like they never were there. I laid down, feeling exhausted.


	16. Chapter 16- Goddess of Resistance

_A lone woman rode on the back of a black horse. She thundered through the thick grasses of the plains. She rode with a look of extreme determination. Judging by the way she was dressed, she was ready for battle. She wore full on battle armour. It was pitch black like the night. Her greaves had golden designs on them, and a black cape billowed out behind her as she charged on. Upon her head sat the most enchanting helmet. Black wings swept from the sides, making her seem like an Angel of Night. The light shimmered around her, turning a reddish orange wherever it hit from a foot around her. The sky was stormy, and lightning crackled and boomed. The woman had two swords upon her back. One was blacker than the darkest night, and the other was as bright as the sun. She pulled her dark sword out, and held it skyward. Bolts of lightning struck the mystery metal, which soaked it up. Lightning danced around the blade. Seeing enemies ahead, the girl cut through them as if they weren't there. Her sword tugged at their life force. Their form was shrouded in an aura of smokey black, which comet tailed to her sword. She rode off, thundering toward her destination, swords in hand like an Angel of Death._

I woke with a start from my weird dream, as the door boomed open. Mr. Evil came walking in, giving me his creepy smile.

"Did I ever tell you the significance of this chamber?" Zoran asked me.

"No." I said through gritted teeth. I wanted to punch him so hard.

"The original Hylia stood in this very chamber. You see the slit in the ground, right beneath you?" he asked me. I looked down as saw it. It was a thin slit. "The Sword of the Goddess rested there. Long before your kingdom existed, the Hero drew that sword when the world was in crisis. He killed the evil king Demise, and him and Zelda started to create Hyrule." he told me. "Oh, does that name sound _familiar_?" he asked, smiling. "Yes, Zelda was the name of the first woman in your family line." he told me in a smug voice.

"I already knew that!" I told him. "I know the story you told me, and I recognised the chamber we stand in. It is the very chamber that stood on Skyloft, the island in the sky." I told him, surprising myself.

"Yes!" he said in amusement. "That is where we stand. On _Skyloft. _I made it my main base of operations, and even took the liberty of making it bigger. The whole island is my castle." he told me.

"You think you are _so _macho!" I snarled. "You disgust me. You don't even have enough strength to fight me, so you bind me here to look at." I snarled. I spat on the ground.

"Enough talk, let's get down to business." he snarled. He grabbed my wrist. and I made my aura flare into existence. The surge of power blasted him off, and he hit a wall, where he lay, dazed.

"How is that possible?" he asked.

"Light drives away the darkness!" I said, smiling evilly. I grinned, and then passed out from exhaustion. It actually took a lot of my energy to do that to him.


	17. Chapter 17- Goddess of Death

Midna's Point of View

I rode on, seeing my destination in the distance. My black horse was an unnatural horse, made of pure Chaos. At the Twilight Palace, I found some armour that belonged to my ancestors. It is the same material as the Fused Shadows, but more powerful, Mother Chaos herself made this armour. It turns light around it into Twilight energy. It's pure darkness. It's the darkest black. I also found the swords of that collection. Apparently in the days of old, when my people live among the Light Realm people, we had a Vessel, a woman who communicated with the Chaos Goddess. This was her armour. The swords are unique too! One is made out of Pure Chaos. It tugs at the life force of my enemies, and makes them weaker. The other sword is made from Pure Light, and it helps me, and heals me. Together though, the wielder is almost unstoppable. My destination was the Island in the Sky. It was in the fairy tales of my people. The Isle of Hylia. An ironic place for Zelda to be trapped. I sensed a disturbance in the fabric of the universe. That is when I used the powers of the Inner Eye. The Inner Eye is a gift of the Truest Sight. It is a gift from Mother Chaos. My darkest secret is that I am the Vessel of Chaos. Now that I am a goddess, I am the Eternal Vessel. I went back to the Palace of Twilight, and received the Blessing of Shadows. It was Twilight when I arrived at the gates of my enemy's lair. Too bad for them. I did a backflip off of my horse, and landed right in front of the gates. My long, orange hair hung down my back, blowing in the wind. I was surrounded by the black rectangles that float around during twilight. They swirled around me. When they did that in the day time, it was the power pouring off of me. I was so powerful, that it did that. A Deathsword guarded the gate. They look like grim reapers, except they have a huge ass sword. He swung at me, but I caught it by the blade, and threw it ten feet away. Then, I grabbed it by the neck, and drained it of its life. Black lighting danced around the surface of my armour. My armour was still sexy though. I had the breast plate, that showed my stomach, and my thighs still showed. Hundreds of monsters walked around. What the hell was this guy doing with this many monsters? Their bodies were shrouded in a black mist as I walked by, and their life force trailed to my armour. When I passed them, they went back to normal. The path was a mountain path. Tall rock formations towered above me. I rose my black sword into the air, and it got struck by black lightning, then I stuck it in the ground.

"Steed of Chaos," I boomed. "I summon thee!" I removed my sword from the ground, and black mist poured out of the area that I had cleaved with my sword. It solidified to form my steed. I climbed upon my horse of darkness. "Onward!" I shouted. He thundered toward the distant area, where I could see the way up to the Palace in the Clouds. This Zoran wanted a fight? I would bring it to his front door. He would quail before me. I am the New Goddess. The world of Twilight has witnessed the Rebirth of a Goddess, just as surely as the world of Light did. I have taken up the sword. I am the Goddess of Death!

*Author Message* Which character's perspective would you like to see more in the story? Who is your favourite? Thanks for reading! - Hylia, Goddess of Light


	18. Chapter 18- Falling Through the Sky

Zelda's Point of View

"Your Majesty," a man said, entering the room where I was being tortured by Zoran.

"Yes?" we said in unison. I realised that he was talking to Zoran.

"A Warrior of Chaos is taking our front gates by storm!" he said fearfully. He was breathing hard. Zoran looked at me and narrowed his eyes.

"Do you know anything about this, Zelda?" he asked me suspiciously. I shook my head. A Warrior of Chaos? What the hell is that? I hope they weren't here to destroy the Goddess of Light.

"How many of our troops still guard the gates to the palace?" Zoran asked.

"One hundred," the man answered. "Remember, we had over ten million!" he said fretfully.

"How big is _their _army?" Zoran asked impatiently.

"That's the thing," the man said slowly. "It's just one person."

"One person defeated the whole squad of monsters I had defending those gates?" he asked angrily. The man flinched. "Very well, rally the troops!" Zoran told him. "Oh, and Princess," he said turning to me. "We'll continue tomorrow, right now I have business to attend." he told me, walking out of the room. I heard battle cries in the distance. Who was this Warrior of Chaos, and what did he have against Zoran? The voice of Nayru was silent. I slumped to the floor, where I examined the symbols on the ceiling, and tried to ignore the screams of dying men. In the centre of the domed ceiling, my symbol hung, the Triforce. The door banged open. I jumped, and quickly got up. A woman walked toward me, and she looked exactly like me, but in reverse. Her skin was white like snow, her lips were painted purple, and her eyes were also purple. This was a deep purple, almost black. She had on a black dress, and the metal was silver. It was like my traditional dress that I usually wear. She looked beautiful in a scary way She held a staff with an upside down Triforce.

"Get up!" she told me. Her voice was so commanding. I realised that that was my voice. I mean we had the _same _voice. Was this the Warrior of Chaos?

"Who are you?" I asked her. She smiled briefly, and the her countenance turned serious.

"I am Hilda, Princess of Lorule. It is a dimension opposite of this. Milady sent me to rescue you, while she slays the troops outside." Hilda told me. "Hiiiiyuh!" she exclaimed, pointing her staff at my shackles. They dissolved into nothingness. I looked at her in amazement.

"Thank you so much." I told her. She looked at me.

"It's milady whom you should really thank," she told me. Then, she smiled mischievously. "I understand that you are the Goddess of Goddesses," she said. "Do your magic, and show Zoran what he should fear!" she told me. I nodded and winked.

"I'll make him know fear like he has never encountered." I promised.

"I must go back to the fighting." Hilda told me, disappearing in a flash of purple light. I took to the air, and dissolved, expanding my being. I could tell that Zoran was coming to check up on me. He opened the door and took a few steps in. He saw that the room was empty.

"Oh, no!" he muttered. He went for the door, but I made it slam shut. I sized him up.

"Hello, _Zoran_." I said in an eerie voice. My voice echoed around the room. He looked around in fear.

"Wh-where are you?" he asked me. His eyes darted around the room, as if looking for a way to escape.

"I am everywhere, and I am nowhere," I told him mysteriously. "I am there," I said, making myself appear across the room from him. "and I am here!" I told him, appearing right in front of him. he turned white with fear. Then, he raised a hand full of black magic, and hurled it at me. My form shimmered, and I appeared three feet away. I rose my hands in the air, and suddenly, there were eight of me. We surrounded him in the air. We spun, and then I was the only one left.

"No!" he wailed. "I shall _not _be killed in my own _palace_." he through up a sphere of black energy, and the room shook. Chunks of ceiling rained down as the room started to collapse. He disappeared s using magic. I saw a hole in the wall, so I ran and jumped, and I plunged into the air below, thousands of feet above the ground.


	19. Chapter 19-Goddess of Avalon

Midna's Point of View

I was surrounded by men wielding swords. I slashed and hacked, killing them instantly. I grabbed a man by the throat, and threw him at a line of archers, who all got hit by the man. Then, I rose my hands skyward, and gathered the force of Twilight. I threw orbs of pure twilight magic at oncoming enemies. Then, I looked over, and saw a figure plummeting toward the ground. They were surrounded by a halo of golden light.

"Zelda!" I shouted. I stabbed a man clean through the heart. Pegasus whinnied. Oh, did I mention that my horse's name is pegasus? "Pegasus, take to the air and catch Zelda!" I ordered. He flapped his wings, and rose into the air.

"Hiyaaaa!" I said, summoning the Twilight to reflect any arrows shot at us. Pegasus shot through the air like a bullet. Zelda was quickly approaching the ground. I caught her just in time. She looked at me, and obviously didn't recognise me. It _had _been a while since she had seen me in my normal Twili form. My whitish-grey face probably looked scary to her.

"Hilda, retreat!" I called out. I saw a beam of purple raise into the air. Pegasus flew on. I couldn't wait to get home. I had just recently become the monarch of a very beautiful province of Hyrule, called Avalon.

"Who are you?" Zelda asked. She looked frightened. She rode behind me on Pegasus. I had to make sure my armour did not drain her life force.

"All will be known soon." I told her. I could already see my grand castle in the distance. It wasn't as grand as her's, but it was still nice. "Pegasus, take to the ground!" I told him. He descended, and his hooves pounded on the ground, as he left a trail of dust behind him. In about five minutes, we were at the gates of the city, and Pegasus slowed his pace to a trot. The guards stopped us. They were dressed very nicely if I do say so myself, considering I picked their outfits out.

Zelda's Point of View

"Milady!" the guards said in unison, putting their forearm across their chests while bowing. This mysterious woman bowed her head, and then continued down the road. My head swam with so many questions. Who was she? How did she find me? Why did she rescue me? I was slightly frightened of her when I heard that she killed more than two thirds of Zoran's army…by herself. The streets were a grey stone, and it was very much like Castle Town. People gathered in the streets, and bowed to her as we rode by. A little boy jumped up and down and pointed at me.

"It's Princess Zelda!" he exclaimed. I smiled gently at him. We rode on into the castle's front yard, where we dismounted the horse. I walked behind the Warrior of Chaos.

"Wow!" a guard said to me as we passed. "You're walking with Her Grace! That's a hell of an honour. He winked at me.

"Silence!" the woman said loudly. "Do not talk to our leader in such a formal way! This is Princess Zelda you are talking to."

"S-sorry, milady!" he said, flinching. We walked into the throne room. The tall room was amazing. Stained glass windows shone their colourful light onto the floors, and the red rug ran all the way to the throne chair. Some servants stood behind the golden, high-backed chair. The woman took her seat in the chair.

"Leave us," she told the servants. They quickly ran out of the room, shutting the large doors behind them. The woman looked at me intently.

"How were you captured, Zelda?" she asked me in a gentle tone. Her face shone with concern.

"I had just completed the Tower of Trials, and I was branded with this," I told her, showing her my left hand. "Then, Zoran kidnapped me. Every day I was held there, he tried to make me swear an oath to him. He tortured me. When I went to sleep, I had a dream about you, you were riding to the area from where the bridge of evil meets the land." I told her. She nodded. "Then, Hilda rescued me, and after that, you rescued me too."

"Hylia, how is it that he suppressed your powers?" she asked me. I flinched.

"He used chains of darkness," I told her.

"Just as I thought. The bloody coward!" she growled.

"Who _are _you?" I asked her for the second time.

"Let me show you!" she smirked. She grabbed her helmet, and took it off. An ocean of reddish-orange hair tumbled out from under it. I gasped when I saw her face completely.

"Midna!" I gasped. "How did you? What are you now?" I asked. I could sense a change in the energy around her. Something sinister.

"I have taken up the job as Goddess of Death." she told me. "Allow me to show you," she said taking my hand. I was sucked into her memory. It was as if I was viewing things as myself. I could see Midna, walking into the Palace of Twilight. She walked through a complicated series of hallways, most were secret passages, until she reached a room that looked like a cathedral. A woman stood, facing the wall, her back to Midna.

"Welcome, Daughter of the Shadows." she said in a eerie voice. She turned around. She was wearing a pitch black dress, that swirled with mysterious energy. Her face was chalk white, and her hair was raven black. Her eyes were purple, and her lips were as red as blood. She was beautifully scary.

"Greetings, Goddess of the Chaos," Midna told her. Midna bowed to this hauntingly beautiful woman. "I am here to accept my fate." she told the goddess.

"Ah, yes," Chaos said. "It seems not long ago that your mother was here, and her mother's mother. I see that you have come to become the Vessel of Chaos." she said.

"No, I have come to be Queen of the Shadows, and the Goddess of Death." Midna told her. She raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"I hope that you are prepared for the challenge!" Chaos told her.

"Bring it!" Midna said, eyes full of determination. Chaos clapped her hands, and they began to fight. Pillars of dark energy rose from the ground and moved inward. Midna surrounded herself with a sphere of Twilight. It started to contract as the pillars got closer, but then it exploded outward, and the force of it knocked Chaos off of her feet. Midna threw balls of Light and Twilight at Chaos.

"I-I can't go on!" Chaos told her. She granted Midna's wish, and gave her the Armour of Death. A second later, I was standing back in the throne room with Midna.

"Why did you choose to come here?" I asked her. "Why not Voluptua?"

"This is the homeland of my ancestors, you know, before they were banished." she told me. "It holds a lot of Sacred Power. The people here recognised me for what I am, so the king gave up his throne to me, the rightful leader. I am a Twili, and the Goddess of Death."

"How did you find me?" I asked. I had no idea on how she did that.

"I felt the very fabric of the universe rip, space and time were distorted for a brief second." she answered. "My race are particularly sensitive to this occurrence. In a millisecond, I located the source. I used the powers of the Twili to reverse the image of what had happened. I saw Zoran rip through space and time, and rip through it again to come and grab you through."


	20. Chapter 19-(Continued) Goddess of Avalon

****This is a CONTINUATION of Chapter 19****

I thought on that for a moment. I was still in trauma from the torture.

"Who was Hilda?" I asked after a while. I was truly curious. She looked uncannily like me, except the reversed. Her skin was paler, but she dressed in darker colours.

"She is the Princess of Lorule." Midna told me. I remembered her mentioning this 'Lorule', but I was still in shock, and I wasn't processing things right at the time.

"Lorule?" I asked Midna. What could Lorule be? The opposite of Hyrule?

"Lorule is in another dimension. It is the exact counterpart to Hyrule. The atmosphere there is…not as peaceful, and that Princess Hilda knows how to kick ass." Midna told me.

"I thought the Twilight was the counterpart of Hyrule." I told Midna. Why is there such a big thing hidden from me in my own kingdom?

"It is, and it isn't," Midna started. "It's more like a realm made just for us, the banished. When, the Triforce still was in this realm, we fought over it, using our 'magic,' as the stories say. It wasn't magic at all. The Goddess of Chaos created us, just like you were created by _your _goddesses. You know the missing piece of the Triforce?" Midna asked.

"Yea?" I responded, not sure where this was going.

"The triforce used to be just one, complete triangle of pure power. When the Golden Goddesses saw that their people were losing the war to the Twili, they summoned those damned Light Spirits to seal us away. They were jealous that the Chaos Goddess made us with superior magic. They were going to cast us out completely but Chaos bargained with them, and we got the Twilight Realm." Midna told me. I felt really sorry for her. "As a part of the deal, Chaos took her portion of the Triforce, which is why there is that empty space. She grants it to only the most worthy. Lorule is her kingdom, too. She rules over the Twilight Realm and Lorule, well, not rules over, but is the goddess." Midna explained. History is really complicated and messed up. That is what I was gathering from this. Why were the three Goddesses such bitches? All because of jealousy. I _am _their superior, so I _could _bring the Twilight Realm back into this realm.

"Midna," I started. I was going to tell her my plan. "Is it possible to return the Twilight Realm to this realm?" I asked cautiously.

"Yes, but the space-time continuum would be distorted for a week. It would stay Twilight there for a week, and then switch over. By my calculations, the whole realm would appear in East Hyrule, in the Flatlands." Midna told me.

"It seems that you've put a lot of thought into that." I told her. She nodded. I looked at her for a second. "Can we go to Voluptua?" I asked her. "I _really _want to go to the beach and relax. I think it would help me with my trauma, I mean-"

"I get it!" Midna told me. She smiled, and then laughed. "Let me change, I don't want to scare the people." she told me.


	21. Chapter 21- Voices

Jason's Point of View

I'm so glad that Link kissed me. To be honest, I had my eye on him since I first met him. It felt like the Universe had _wanted _us to be together. I just _happened _to be staying in the palace with my aunt. She was Lady Midna's personal maid. She helped her with a lot of things. Link seemed so heartbroken, and I just wanted to see him happy, and he was. We were in his room. He got one of the rooms specifically reserved for Lady Midna's most honoured guests. It was more like a _house_. The huge bed was about two queen sized beds put together. The red curtains hung over the windows, but were slightly parted, allowing a dusty beam of light to come in. The sandstone walls were decorated with pictures of Midna, beaches from around the area, and even a picture of some unknown land. It was filled with a lot of elegant white, marble buildings. Link said it was called 'Valhalla.' He gave a lot of lectures on history. He said that it was 'vital to learn.' I laid on the bed next to Link, propped up my my elbow. I looked over his perfect form.

"So," I started. "Tell me about your home village again." I said to him. I wanted to know everything about him. He was so amazing. Such a brave, valiant, and chivalrous person.

"I grew up in a village deep within the forest. It was called Ordon. My mother was from an ancient tribe called the Sheiak. She told me that one of my ancestors grew up even deeper in the forest, in a place called the Lost Woods. She said that the village was called Kokiri Village. My village was very peaceful. We could listen to the rushing water go by, and the birds chirp. I even met a fairy, but I don't know where she went." Link told me. I loved hearing about his past. It was so much better than my own. I was raised in this city in a small, dusty house, trapped with like, ten people. It was so _irritating._ I was thinking, when the door banged open, and I heard a voice.

"Yea, so you can stay in here for now, I guess." it said. The owner of the voice came in, and so did someone else.


	22. Chapter 22-Confrontation

Zelda's Point of View

I walked with Midna down the hall, and she came to an oak door. She opened it, and I came in with her.

"Yea, so you can stay in here for now, I guess." She told me. I stopped dead in my tracks when I was about to enter. I stood in the doorway. I saw two boys laying on the bed really close. One of them looked suspiciously like…

"Link?" I asked cautiously. He jumped and looked up at me. He looked frightened. Holy shit this was…interesting.

"N-now Zelda, I can explain. I-you," he stuttered. I rolled my eyes.

"When you can put your thoughts into words, come find me. I'll be with Midna, at the beach." I told him. This might seem rude, but I was allowing him some space, so he could not say anything he regretted. The truth is, I was about to fly off the handle, and _fly _at him. If I didn't get out of there, I would end up beating him with my bare hands. Very un-goddess-like, I know. A goddess would cast him into the oblivion, but I didn't feel _completely _divine.

Midna and I sat on the beach. I looked up at the sky. It was such a magnificent shade of blue. Not a cloud was in the sky. It was almost like Valhalla. So badly I wanted to go to Valhalla, but I was to traumatised to warp through space, or time. I just wasn't up to it.

"A-aren't these clouds amazing?" I asked, trying to cover up my anger at seeing Link.

"What's up with you?" Midna asked jokingly.

"N-nothing!" I swore, lying though.

"Look, I'll talk to him. He needs someone who won't try to sugar coat it. I will tell him what happened to you. I'll just tell it as it is." she told me. I gave her a thankful look. She got up and walked toward her palace.

Midna's Point of View

I walked back into the palace, wearing my frilly, pink bikini. I loved that bikini. What a shock it must have been for Zelda to find out that even after being tortured, she comes back to find her man with someone else. What a bloody slap in the face.

"Milady, would you like me to get you some clothes?" one of my servants asked, running up to assist me. I loved how they fussed over me, but sometimes it was like having twenty mothers.

"Who says these _aren't _clothes." I told her with a smile. "Can you take me to Link?" I asked her. I figured that Link would be somewhere besides his room.

"Are you sure, milady?" she asked. "Are you sure that you want to be around those _men_?"

"I did not ask for your input, just take me to him!" I snapped. I hated when they questioned me about little things. It's not like I said 'Hey! Let's take over Hyrule Castle!' She led me up some stairs to the right, and up a few ladders, up more stairs, and finally….to the roof. Why the hell would someone come to the roof? She bowed, and quickly left. I saw Link sitting at the edge, watching the sunset. I quietly walked over to him.

"Link," I said gently, making him jump. "Can I talk to you?" I asked. He really didn't have a choice, I was just trying to be kind and polite.

"Sure," he said glumly.

"Do you know why Zelda left?" I asked him, after getting comfortable. He blinked.

"Didn't you two run off together, and she chose you over me?" he asked. I rose my eyebrows in shock. What a fallacy!

"Who the hell told you that?" I asked, outraged.

"Aphrodite," he said simply.

"You want to know the truth?" I asked him angrily.

"Why, when I can see it. I saw how close you two were," he said bitterly. Ooh, I couldn't wait to lay into this lost cause.

"While you were cozying up to your _boyfriend_, our friend Zelda was getting _tortured _by Zoran," I told him. He widened his eyes in shock.

"Tortured?" he asked.

"I fought all of those bastards and rescued her. You _disgust _me!" I told him. "How, for a second could you think that she didn't love you? It's not like she was acting suspicious! You are such an idiot. I should have you executed right on the spot! If Zelda wouldn't be pissed at me, I'd do it myself." I told him.

"I-I'm sorry, but I love Jason," he said sadly. That's it, I had a plan.

"Why don't you just go talk to Zelda, and tell her. I have some _business _to attend to." I said, smiling inwardly.

"Okay," he said, leaving immediately.


	23. Chapter 23-Wrath of a Goddess

-An Hour Before Link Went to Talk-

"Yea," I told the little messenger boy. He had sandy coloured blonde hair, and a white smile. His sun kissed skin looked amazing. "If they ask where I am, tell them that I left an hour ago to go to the Arbiter's Grounds." I told him. He nodded.

"Okay, I have it down. I'll tell them that." he said, smiling.

"Thank you!" I beamed, bending down, and kissing him on the nose. He turned a few shades of red. I ruffled his hair and walked off.

-Current Time-

I would show Link what I was capable of. I was hoping that he was the one who would come for me. I sat in the dimly lit arena of the Arbiter's Palace. The some of the sandstone steps had crumbled, along with pillars, some of which lay in shards and pieces around the place. Sand poured through the holes in the walls. Magical torches dimly lit the place. The holes in the ceiling let in beams of moonlight. This place was a mess. I thought the Hyrulian Department of Historical Sites and Artefacts was supposed to restore ruins, and try to prevent further damage. I stood in the middle of the circular arena, with my back to the door, my hair and clothes getting blown by a non existing wind. I could hear the trickle of sand, and the howling desert winds above the arena. Then, from behind me, I heard footsteps. They were getting closer.

"Zelda?" the voiced asked, touching me on the shoulder. I wheeled around, and caught them by the throat. It was Link. He looked truly frightened. He should be.

"Don't you ever-" I thew him on the ground, where he lay winded.. "touch me again." I told him cooly. He got, and I circled around him, my dress, which was my princess dress, dragged on the floor.

"Zelda, I-I can explain!" he gulped.

"No, I know what is the truth. You make me angry. I'm going to show you how it feels!" I said, dramatically flying up into the air. Lightning danced around me. "How it feels, to be tortured, and have no hope, how it feels to come back to a boyfriend who found someone else. I wasn't even gone long. Feel the wrath of a goddess." I told him. I let my anger consume me. He tried to avoid my attacks, but it was to no avail. I struck him with lightning, and he flew about 20 feet. I took to the ground.

I walked up to him, my hand filled with magical energy. I grabbed him by the throat, and threw him on the ground.

"I, Hylia, the Goddess of Light, put this curse upon you, in the the hopes that you remember what you did. I brand you with Hylia's Curse of Darkness!" I told him, touching his back. I knew what would happen. The royal crest of the Royal Lorulian family would appear, the crest of an outsider. He lay there, bleeding and wounded, as I walked away, back to the city. That's why you never piss a goddess off.

***Probably not what you were not expecting, but I hope you like it, and I thank you all for reading my story. This is my second fan fic. I'll have more time, now that school will be out.


	24. Alternate Ending

-A Week Later-(Ending 1)

I sat in a cold, damp cell. I had been arrested for 'attempted murder.' If I had _attempted _murder, the fool wouldn't be alive. It isn't attempted murder. I am a goddess, I don't _attempt _murder. If I want to murder, I do it. I love how they think they can control me, and keep me confined. I'll play their game for a while, but eventually, I will get out of here, and may the goddesses have pity on them when I do. I sat there, going mad in my own head. Yea, I will admit, I went crazy when I was trapped by Zoran, and tortured. A roach crawled near me. I screamed, and destroyed it with magic. That's it! I have had enough. I am getting out of here. All was quiet in the jail. The moonlight filled the hallway. I wore a dirty, tattered, white dress, that went to about my knees. It was ripped, and stained with dirt. I ripped a metal bar out of the way, and went through, leaving the bar. I silently crept down the stairs. I caught sight of my reflection in the window. My hair was messy, but I still glowed. I heard two guards talking. I had to take them out silently. I peered around the corner. Their backs were turned to me. I lunged for them, and caught them by their throats, making them dissolve in a flash of light. I broke a window, and jumped from the second floor, silently landing. I took to the air, where my form hovered over the moon.

"Listen well, citizens of Voluptua!" I called out, my voice loud enough for the whole city to hear. People came out of their houses, to see the disturbance. They gasped in shock when they saw me. "I shall destroy Hyrule, and start anew. You are worthless beings. I shall create a new race, worthy to rule my lands!" I yelled. I looked at the palace, and saw Link on the roof next to Jason.

I made a disk of light pulse around me, blotting out the moon. "You are ungrateful. I gave you light, and I can take it away, I said, making my light disappear, and then, my arm was outstretched toward the moon, and a large boom was heard, as I destroyed it. The people were submerged in complete darkness. Then, I pointed at the area in front of me, and the Triforce stood there, Lighting up the night. People stared in wonder.

"I shall need a _sacrifice _for my ritual," I said evilly. I looked around, and my eyes latched on Jason. I pulled him toward me with my magic. He screamed, and pulled Link with him. I had Jason suspended in the air, and I held Link by his arm.

"I do not need you. I will dispose of you!" I told him. "Oh, wait…" I said in wonder. "It is official, I shall make you watch me kill him, then, I shall kill you, Hero." I said manically. I let go of Link, and suspended him in the air too. I made Jason come right in front of me.

I cut my arm, and let it fall into a diamond chalice. I made a fire appear under it, where the golden blood started to boil. Then, I ripped Jason's heart out with my hands, and let him fall to the ground. Link wailed. I added the heart, and it created a black mixture.

"Embrace the terror," I growled. "To Oblivion, I offer this!" I said throwing the cup into the heavens. I looked at Midna, her face was filled with fear. I smiled. Good, she betrayed me, she deserves to die. Dark energy poured from cracks that were appearing in the ground. It was like a dark mist. People screamed and ran. Monsters emerged. No! I don't want them to rule the world! I will destroy it. I flew into space, and outstretched my hand, the world exploded, leaving nothing but rubble, remnants of a world once filled with life.


	25. Mysteries of the Twili (Ending 2)

-One Week Later (Ending 2)

I sat in my room, feeling bad about what I had done to Link. After I had started walking, I ran back, and healed him and took him with me. I just wanted to disappear forever. I got dressed in a shirt and pants. The shirt was more like a black bustier that pushed my breasts up, making them look significantly larger. My pants were skin tight and made of a shiny black material. They showed off my legs, and the shirt highlighted my fit body. I let my hair down. My blonde locks swung down. I put my mascara and lip gloss on for the finishing touch. I don't wear any other cosmetics. My face is naturally flawless. I went to the dresser on the other side of the small, sandstone room, and opened the top drawer. There they were, my old weapons. Two small, glossy black hand guns. I put them in my belt, which I just put on. I also had a knife in each boot, and a switch blade in my bra. I learnt all of this from a famous Hyrulian singer named Kim. She had her own brand. She was a young girl too.

When I had returned, I was locked in a small room in Midna's castle, under ground, so I couldn't escape. They are so stupid though. There is a vent in the ceiling. I have been crafting my escape plan. They have me locked here until the trial. I jumped, and grabbed the vent, which moaned under my weight. Then, pulling it clean out of the ceiling, I hid it under the bed. I jumped again and grabbed a bar in the vent shaft. Then I grabbed the edge and pulled myself over. This was a big vent. Big enough for me to stand in. I only had a limited amount of time to escape. I heard the door open in the room.

"Zelda?" a cautious voice called. It was Midna. Shit. I walked silently. Luckily, the vents were not metal like in the castle, but they were sandstone. I crept through, and climbed up as the vent went upward. Finally, I reached the edge and I pulled myself up. I figured I was on the main floor now. I saw some holes in the walls. I looked through them, and to my amazement they were peep holes. I had a perfect view of Midna's private study. The judge sat there with a group of people. I listened to their conversation.

"But we can't kill her," a thin woman said. She had a pointy nose, and mousy brown hair. "She's the princess of our land."

"I know that, but she is dangerous." the judge said to her.

"If I may speak up," a voice said from the doorway. A woman stood there. It was Telma, the bar owner in Hyrule Castle Town. She is a beautiful woman. She is slightly plump, but that doesn't make a difference. She is well known throughout Hyrule, and respected by many. Telma and I even chatted every now and then. She was like a mother to me. She was dressed in her usual outfit. A yellow bra, with a grey overcoat, which the buttons stretched on. She had very large breasts. She wore her long skirt too. She was a caramel colour, and her red hair was in corn rolls, which then were tied into a bun on the top of her head. Her usual kind and motherly expression was gone, and replaced with a look of anger. She looked so scary. I looked to my right, and saw a concealed door.

"And you are…?" the judge asked rather rudely, regarding her with a look of disgust.

"I'm Telma," she told him coldly. "If you kill the Princess, the whole country will erupt into rebellion and chaos." she told them. She was leaving off the part that I am a goddess, but then again, maybe she didn't want them to know.

"She is collaborating with the Princess!" a bald man on the jude's right said in a hoarse voice. He drew a gun from his coat. Telma looked scared. I drew a hidden knife from my belt. I kicked the door down, and threw the knife at the man's hand. With a sick accuracy, it flew, impaling the man's hand, knocking the gun out of his hand. Everyone gave me a startled look.

"Zelda?" Telma asked in wonder.

"Stay behind me!" I told her, taking a defensive stance in front of her. My eyes darted from person to person, sizing them up.

"Don't just stand there!" the judge yelled. A large man got up, and started to come at me. I pulled three blades from my belt, and put them in between my knuckles like claws. Then, I flicked my wrist, letting them fly to the centre of his chest, killing him instantly.

"You think you can take me?" I growled. "Damn your whole court! _I _am the leader of this kingdom!" I yelled, throwing a knife at the thin woman, impaling her in the forehead. The person on the other side of the judge flinched.

"You have _no _right to rule, you stupid girl! A man should be in charge!" he said angrily.

"Oh, so I see the real problem," I said in a voice of mock understanding. "I'm a _woman_, so I am _incapable _of ruling a kingdom…pardon me, a _queendom_?" I asked him.

"Exactly! We need the firm hand of a man!" he shouted, spit flying from his lips.

"I see…" I said, looking down. Then I looked up and threw another knife, impaling the man next to the judge in the heart. I walked up to the judge quickly, my hips slightly swaying. I pointed a finger at him.

"I should kill you right on the spot, you filthy bastard." I snarled. I walked up to him and smacked him across the face. A look of fear flashed across his face, but was quickly replaced with a snarl.

"You're a woman," he spat. "I'm not afraid of you."

"You _should _be." I told him threateningly. This man really made me mad.

"And why is that?" he growled, raising an eyebrow. I drew the knife from my bra, and stabbed him right in the chest. He coughed. I took the blade from his body, and left him. Telma beheld me with a look of awe.

"Princess!" she breathlessly said. "I had no _idea _that you could be so…so fierce! You inspire me!" she told me happily. She walked over to the first person that I killed, and took his gun.

"Haha, Telma. It's great to see you." I told her happily. She smiled at me and winked.

"Let's bust you out, Princess." she said, mischievously. We walked out of the room, all bad-ass like. My hair bounced behind me. People beheld me with a look of fear. Two guards rushed up to us, swords drawn. I pulled both guns out quickly, and shot them. Telma pulled her gun out too. The inhabitants ran in panic. Then we were near the front gates. They were starting to close.

"Run!" I told Telma. We ran for it, and barely passed through the gates, when they banged shut. We took off, running down the streets of the city. The people looked at us with startled looks as we thundered down the main road. We stopped right in our tracks. In front of us, thirty soldiers blocked the way. I looked for another rout.

"Over here!" a voice whispered. Looked to where the voice came from. An old woman stood at the entrance to her house. The old woman held the door open, and we went in. It was cozy and dimly lit. The floors were wooden, which is uncommon out here in this coastal desert city. The house was very spacious. the 40ft tall ceiling gave it a cave like feeling. A golden chandelier hung from the centre of the ceiling. It was decked out with crystals. Red velvet armchairs and couches circled various lounge tables scattered around the lounge. We stood there in shock. This kind lady took two criminals in? There must be more to the story. I examined her. Her grey hair was put in a bun, pulled tight to the back of her head. She wore a simple, black dress. Her brilliant green eyes twinkled mysteriously. She slammed the door behind us.

"They've locked the whole city down." she told us in a grandmotherly voice. She regarded us with warm eyes. "I'm just glad you killed those bastards on the Councils of Judges. They hate anyone who isn't a perfect male." she said bitterly. How did she know? It didn't make sense.

"How do you know that?" Telma asked her suspiciously.

"Ah, you may not recognise me," she sighed, bowing her head. Then, she started to glow. When the glow died down, it was none other than Midna. She looked up and smiled.

"Midna?" I asked suspiciously. "What are you doing here?"

"I've come to help you escape!" she said rather loudly. "If you hadn't have tried to escape before, I would have busted you out." she told me.

"And if you had busted me out," I started. "Telma would be dead!" I told her. She looked down, an ashamed look on her face.

"Shouldn't we be leaving?" Telma spoke up.

"Ah, yes. There is a secret passage in this building." Midna said, walking up to a wall and tapping it with her glowing hands. A teal energy pulsed through the wall in a strange pattern, unique to the Twilight Realm. The wall started to turn to hundreds of black rectangles, which swirled, and then disappeared.

"For some reason, the city is under a lockdown, and I can't even teleport." she told me. "So our safest bet is to take this passage way. It takes you all the way out, and past the gates, and then we can teleport to Hyrule Castle. The Judge somehow lived." she told me quickly.

"What?" I said in disbelief. "I killed that bastard!"

"I just felt it, someone used dark magic to revive him just now." Midna told me. We went through the passage. The walls were black, and the strange designs of the Twilight people pulsed on the walls of the passage, a glowing teal colour. They illuminated the path ahead.

"What is this place?" I asked Midna.

"This is some ancient ruins from the time that my people lived in your realm, so over 700,000 years ago." she explained as we walked. Telma curiously looked at Midna.

"Yea? Well, why is it here?" Telma asked her.

"Before Voluptua existed," Midna started. "this was a city of the Twili. We were known for our magical powers. Our architecture is still apparent in the style of my castle here. I was exploring the castle, when I came upon a room. It looked normal, but I could feel the energy of my people in the times of old. It pulsed throughout the room like a heart beat. It swirled through me like one huge, endless torrent of energy. I shut the door and cast a spell over it, to insure no one would enter.

"Now, if you think I am really powerful, I am nothing compared to my people in the times of old. I started a spell that would reveal any hidden things. When I opened my eyes, it was pulsing like this, except the colour was golden. I had fount a sacred area. What looked like an empty room transformed into a sacred room of worship. Doors were on either side of the Grand Statue of Mother Chaos. I went through them, and discovered an entire system of rooms like them. I found spells long forgotten by the entire universe. Spells that were so wonderful, that they could bring eternal happiness to a person, and spells so horrible, that you could murder an entire army with a single word." she said dramatically as we walked down the path. Finally, we reached a wall.

"Brace yourselves for the light." Midna told us. She touched the wall, which disappeared like the last one.


	26. To Fight An Army

MIDNA'S POINT OF VIEW

The light momentarily stunned me. I whispered a spell lightly to myself. It would allow me to not be stunned by the bright rays of sunlight. It was a useful spell, for it was only noticeable by me. I learnt many spells when I explored the old ruins. I waited for Telma and Zelda to adjust. We were just outside the city's main wall, the wall of defence. I saw soldiers coming out, and toward us.

"It looks like we have company." I told them. Zelda immediately shook her head to clear it, and then was alert. She looked amazingly bad ass in her outfit. She drew both of her guns. Telma also drew a gun and winked at me. I just had my bare hands.

"I got this one." I told them. What I didn't tell them is that when I was in that room, I met some members of my ancient race. They gave me their powers. I am more powerful than anything now, except the elders. They found a way to live forever if they never fall in battle. About thirty escaped the wrath of the Goddesses. They have some children now, and they are slowly growing. I looked at my black hands. The designs on my skin glowed golden instead of teal. This was the sign of our Old Magic. Even the youngest of my people know that. Obviously Zelda didn't notice.

They soldiers were close now. I was in my normal attire. My robes and skirt. I was topless, but my skin was as dark as night around my breasts. My stomach and and body, except for one leg is grey. My eyes were red, but not malicious. The general came up to us. His name is Vlad, if I remember right. I hid in the back of the group. I wanted to see what they would say.

"By order of our Monarch, Queen Midna, both of you are to be executed publicly in the Central Plaza." he told them in an official voice. His voice rang with authority, but I am the true authority here. I stepped out from behind Zelda and Telma.

"What order is that?" I asked him, raising an eyebrow.

"M-milady!" he said in a surprised voice. "What are you doing here?"

"Who is pulling your strings?" I asked him.

"I don't understand what you mean." he told me, avoiding my gaze. I knew he was lying. Luckily I know a way to learn the truth. I grabbed him by the chin, and looked into his eyes. He moaned at the cold, gentle touch of my hands.

"Vrauthr Dre." I said, still looking into his eyes. I could feel him breathing fast. I was swept in a whirl of memories. He knelt before Link.

"I will pay you off really well if you kill Zelda and others with her." Link told him. "Say Midna decreed it. I know she is busy and will not know."

"Yes, Master Link." the general replied, giving a small bow. I saw this in the course of half a second. I let go of the General. He stumbled back.

"I know who put you up to this." I told him. "You are not fit to lead my army." I said loudly so that the rest of the soldiers could hear. He drew his sword.

"I will vanquish you, you witch!" he shouted, swinging right at my head. I disappeared in a swarm of black rectangles, which swirled quickly around him, like a funnel.

"Vanquish _me_?" I said in a wicked voice. "And, I am a Twili, not a witch, so watch your mouth!" I howled, my voice surrounding him.

"What is this black magic?" he asked

I swirled around him, and spells were uttered by low, moaning voices of the Ancient Ones.

"Long before your people lived here, it was inhabited by my people. We were called the Vraitha." I told the crowd. "Right under our feet is the ancient graveyard. The area where the people of the castle were buried."

"We don't care about your people!" he shouted insanely. "They don't belong in our world!"

"Shall I finish this?" I asked Zelda. She looked up.

"Yes, finish the task." she told me, nodding her head.

I materialised right in front of him, the howling stopped. The designs of the Twili shimmered in the air around me. I grabbed the man by the throat, and squeezed. He disappeared in a shower of black rectangles. It felt like we were all turning evil. The man's army stood there motionless.

"Do you surrender?" I asked them. "You are my soldiers, I command you!" I told the men.

"You are not a Hyrulian!" one of the men at the front of the army said. "We only listen to Hyrulians!" he shouted.

"Where," I said in a deadly voice. "In _my _laws does it say that?" I narrowed my eyes at the man. He was a tall man, about six feet. He had short, dark hair, and a long, pointy nose. He was very muscular, but he flinched when he met my glare. Even Zelda looked away.

"Come on!" Telma said in an exhausted voice. "If these idiots want to fight us, let them." she said simply.

"We will fight!" the man roared. I think he was named Arbus. He was the second in charge of the army. Not even half of my army was here.

"My men," I said loudly to them. "will you continue to defy me, and die? Or will you give up, because I am your leader, and return to the castle?" I asked them.

"Onward! Charge!" Arbus yelled at them. The air was filled with a sickening silence. Not even the trees rustled. It was as if the world was holding its breath. "I said charge!" he yelled, spit flying off of his lips. Still they stood idle.

"See," I said smugly. "they don't recognise you as their leader. _I _am their leader, you fool." I said stingingly. He drew his sword and charged at me. He swung his blade at my head. Zelda gasped as I grabbed it by the blade and twisted it out of his hand. I threw it aside and walked up to him. Then, I slapped him across the face. I slapped him so hard, that he flew several feet backwards. Then, he struggled to his feet, and started to run. I held me hand outward, pointing towards him. He was enveloped in a sphere of twilight golden light.

"Let me go!" he cried. The sphere brought him back to me.

"Why would you do this to your Queen?" I asked. He gulped and looked at me nervously.

"I let my hate consume me." he confessed. "Because you aren't Hyrulian, I let that consume me, and all my hate and anger."

"I see…" I said, looking down on him coldly. "I sense that you mean what you say. I demote you from your position. Get up, Private, and return to your post!" I told him, letting the sphere disappear. He looked slightly bewildered, but then scrambled to his feet and to the back of the army.

"Return to the castle, and make sure Link doesn't escape. Take him to the dungeons!" I told them. They marched back toward the city. I looked at Zelda and Telma.

"Well, I should get back to Hyrule Castle Town." Telma said, looking at me. "I wouldn't want my bar to go out of business. Thanks again for your help, Zelda, Midna." she told us. Then, she hugged us and started walking.

"I'll miss her." Zelda told me. She was pretty funny, and I agree with Zelda.

"Yeah…"

"Why are you back in your true form?" Zelda asked me. "I thought you wanted to look like a Hyrulian." she said.

"Well, I actually feel more powerful in this form, but I will turn back for the walk through Voluptua." I told her. I closed my eyes, and a second later I transformed.

I opened my eyes and looked into a pool of water. I was completely nude. My eyes were bright green, and beautiful. My silky white skin glowed silver. My brown hair hung down my back, slightly blowing in the wind. It was light brown, and very smooth looking. I looked really beautiful. Zelda looked at me and then looked away.

"Would you like some clothes?" she asked me.

"Yes." I responded. The air was kind of chilly. She reached in the air, and then pulled clothes out of some invisible pocket. I won't even pretend to understand what happened. She handed me a green bikini. It was the same colour as my eyes, a bright green. I put it on, and it really looked amazing. The contrast of its colour to my pale skin.

"Okay, let's go and deal with Link." I told Zelda. "I don't want to attract attention in the city, so let's take a secret route like the one we took before."

We walked over the grassy slopes, toward the rocky area near the beach. The sun was starting to set, meaning it was starting to become twilight. My vision goes weird at twilight.

"I-I need to take a break!" Zelda gasped. I _was _walking fast. We stopped for a few minutes so she could catch her breath. Now it was twilight. I saw a trail of golden energy, leading to the rocky area.

"Zelda, follow me!" I said urgently. This was the strongest trail I had seen. Golden twili designs shimmered in the air, and the black rectangles aimlessly floated and twirled. We followed the path to the rocks, and I could see through part of the rock wall, and the path led into the rocks.

"Um, Midna?" Zelda asked in a tone like she was questioning my sanity. "This is a dead end." She couldn't see it, could she?

I examined the transparent wall, and found one smooth area; the rest was jagged. I put the tip of my index finger in the smooth area. It was a perfect fit. Golden designs pulsed up my arm, and the wall disappeared. Zelda gasped, and we continued. The golden designs pulsed on the cave walls. The path was shiny marble. As we walked further, the cave walls gave way to smooth marble walls with shiny white pillars. Then, a huge doorway stood there, golden doors closed. I tried to open them, but they wouldn't budge. I looked at Zelda for an answer. She had fallen to her knees, her eyes closed. When she looked at me, her eyes were golden orbs, glowing with a slight smoke coming off of them. It was as if her eyes were replaced with a golden fire. Then, she blinked, and her eyes were back to normal.

"We have to channel our powers together." she told me. I nodded, and grabbed her hand. We raised it skyward.

In unison we said: "Oh, Eternal Spirits of Light and Darkness, grant us our powers!" A tear of light flew from us, and set right into a groove in the centre of the doors that I hadn't noticed before. They swung open. We went in.

The doors led to a ginormous circular room made out of marble. The doors slammed shut. We were trapped! We walked to the centre of the room, then it happened. Hundreds of skeletal warriors appeared. They swarmed around us. I summoned a protective sphere of Twilight to protect us. Zelda shot at the skeletons, killing some of them. I summoned magic spheres and hurled them at them, killing dozens of them. Then, I remembered a spell for killing the undead.

"Vraka muhaza!" I yelled. They all turned to dust. The area under our feet started to glow, so we moved. Then, an unexpected person was revealed.

"You two have done well to make it this far!" Impa told us.

"Impa?" Zelda asked.

"I am one of the original Twili. This is a hidden chamber, where we hid our books and other secret spells. Those are in the other rooms though, and there is a passage that leads to the castle." she told us. "There is a statue in this room that you need to activate." she said, stepping out of the light, and a statue of the Fused Shadows appeared. They floated in the air, separate pieces.

"I know what to do!" I gasped. I rearranged them into one piece. They fit perfectly in some holes in the ground. Zelda impulsively touched it, and it pulsed with energy. The energy spilled out, and flowed throughout the room, lighting it up. The floor was one big twili design. That Chinese Zen looking design. There were eight doorways, all labeled. The one directly in front of me led to the castle.

"Will I be able to return?" I asked.

"Yes. You will be able to, Child of the Twilight." Impa told me. "You too, Zelda. Both of you could use the magical knowledge. There are even ways to get here from Hyrule Castle, just like how you could get to Valhalla from the castle. Hyrule is an interesting place with wormholes and rips in the fabric of space that allow you to get from one place to another in no time, even though you are hundreds of miles away. you could be in a different world, and still get there. The Mirror of Twilight is a great example." Impa told us. "Now, go deal with Link."

We walked through the archway that was labelled "to Voluptua Castle." The tunnel was sandstone like the castle. I wonder where this led to, and how I never discovered it. Maybe it was under heavy concealment, strong enough to fool the Goddesses, but weakened to individuals, once they knew the secret. We followed the path and I thought about Impa's words. I wonder how many rips in the fabric of space there were. About ten minutes later, we came to a dead end.

"It seems we have reached our destination." Zelda said in a matter-of-fact tone. "Come on, Twilight Princess, your turn to work the magic!" she said, her eyes gleaming playfully.

I touched the centre of the wall, and then, the bricks started to unravel, and reformed into a doorway. As soon as Zelda and I went through, they went back to a solid wall. We were in room that I vaguely knew. I think it was a secret room connected to mine. If I was right, there should be a revolving wall. I looked around. A table stood in the centre of the small room. A single ever burning candle stood on the table, lighting the whole room up. It was amazing how there were so many wonders in the world. Books were scattered around the place. I thought it was funny that there was a secret passage way in a secret room. I walked to the other side of the room, and leant on the wall. It slowly started to revolve, and then I was on the other side. I was in my room. My huge wooden bed was a few feet in front of me. The royal blue velvet comforter looked very posh. My oak desk sat in front of the window. A book shelf sat in the corner. A mirror was on the wall that revolved. Zelda came shortly after me.

"That was fun." Zelda huffed. Then she looked at me, and then to my wardrobe. "Ooh!" she said all of a sudden. "Let me give you a makeover!"

"Fine." I told her. She went through my wardrobe. A few minutes later she came out with a white dress, and a black dress. It is the kind that shows how thin you are, and then at your lower back, it poofs out. It had matching black gloves. I had never worn it though.

"Come on! Get in the dress!" Zelda said happily. She helped me into it. I looked in the mirror. I looked wrong in the dress. My hair was too straight.

"Let me do your hair and makeup!" Zelda told me, seating me at the mirror. She went through my drawers until she found my makeup. Then, she did my eyeliner, and mascara. Then, she added some makeup to my face to make it appear even smoother, if that was possible. She went through my jewellery boxes too. She found a curling iron that ran on Lon Lon Milk. She gave me two side locks, and curled them into ringlets. Then, she braided my hair down my back, and plated it with gold. After that, she found my tiara, which was silver and had a giant onyx in the centre, and rubies on the other parts.

With lipstick, she painted my lips blood red. Then, she put on a necklace of the same style as my tiara, around my neck. After that, she put in the matching earrings, and rings. I already had my ring with the Seal of Voluptua. See, I am the Queen of Voluptua. Even though it is a part of Hyrule, it is still its own monarchy. Finally, Zelda painted my nails silver, and they slightly glowed. When I looked into the mirror, I gasped. I had completely transformed. I looked so beautiful, and so regal. I stood up, and did a twirl. I looked so royal in this dress.

"Now, you are ready!" Zelda told me, smiling happily. "I need to get into the white dress, then we can go. My makeup is already done, and I can summon my crown." she told me. She got into the dress, and then curled her hair. We looked beautiful in different ways. I looked beautiful in a regal, queen-like way. She looked like a fairytale princess. I was the dark queen, the dark beauty. I looked at her, and was taken aback by what I saw. She was hiding various weapons on her person. In her bra, she hid a switch blade and a small handgun.

"What are you doing?" I asked her in surprise.

"What are _you _doing?" she responded. "You mean that you _don't _go armed? Anything can happen." she told me, handing me a few blades, and two guns. "Now, put those in your bra, and then you will be ready." she told me.

She straightened her bra, and looked in the mirror as I put the weapons in my bra. Then, she gave me the heels to wear that match my dress. They were five inch tall black heels. They were stilettos. We were all set, so we left the room, and walked down the hall. I don't know when it happened, but somehow it was daytime. We walked down the hall looking like royalty. We went arm in arm. The stairs were no obstacle. Finally, we were in the atrium of the palace, where people stood around talking and joking. The clacking of our heels got their attention. They all looked up and gasped when they saw us.

"Milady!" a knight gasped, bowing before me. "You look so _regal _and royal!" he said breathlessly.

"You mean to say that I didn't before?" I asked him, raising an eyebrow.

"That's not what I mean!" he said flustered.

"I'm just messing with you!" I laughed. He looked relieved.

"You should show the people your transformation!" he recommended. He blushed when I looked him in the eyes.

"Okay, but first I have some business to attend to. Can you spread the word that the Queen is giving a speech?" I asked him.

"Yes, Milady!" he told me, bowing and running off.

"Wow!" Zelda smirked. "You are quite the beauty." she winked. We went down the stairs to the dungeon door, which were guarded by four soldiers.

"None shall pass!" one told me. "This is the dungeon. It houses the notorious criminals of Voluptua."

"Do you _know _who I am?" I asked him, narrowing my eyes, and putting my hands on my hips. "I am your _Queen_, so move aside, Private!" I barked.

"Milady!" he saluted. "It is too dangerous for you to go in there!" he told me.

"Who's in charge here?" I told him coldly. "I can handle this dungeon."

"But Milady!" he started.

"Silence!" I boomed. "Let us pass before I have you ordered to be killed!" That made him unlock the door quickly. We went through. The change was drastic. The dungeon wasn't as pristine as the rest of the castle. Moss covered the walls. The dungeon is one giant, circular room that spirals down for hundreds of feet, filled with rooms and cells. Some of the rooms have been sealed off for thousands of years, and I have unsealed them to uncover treasures. Two more guards stood on the other side of the dungeon door.

"Milady!" they said in unison, throwing a fist over their heart in salute to the Queen.

"Which room is Link being held in?" I asked one of them. They both wore the same outfit. A white trench coat with armour under it, and a metal helmet that you couldn't see their eyes. He looked at me.

"Allow me to take you." he told me. He led the way, and Zelda and I followed. The clack of our heels echoed throughout the dungeon. I looked in the cells as we passed by. I was sad as I looked into the faces of the dirty people that sat in their cells. As we passed a certain cell, I stopped dead in my tracks, and the soldier looked back. I saw a woman and her kids in a cell. They looked dirty beyond anything I had ever seen. She was crying, and so were her kids. Her face would have been beautiful if it wasn't covered in dirt. Her kids were eight and fourteen. They looked at me in fear. The eight year old was a boy, and he looked at me with hate in his eyes. It shocked me.

"What did she do?" I asked the soldier. He looked at her.

"She didn't pay her taxes for three years." he told me. I felt so horrible. She was in here because of that?

"Let her out." I told him. He looked at me.

"What?" he asked me in a surprised tone like I was crazy.

"Let her out!" I said more forcefully.

"But she is a criminal!" he argued.

"Why, all of a sudden am _I _getting argued with in my own castle. I don't think I have made myself clear enough." I grumbled. "Let her out, and have her and her children bathed and garbed in something from my personal tailor, and then give them the rooms near mine. Make sure that they get what ever they want. Also, release anyone else who is imprisoned in here for that, after they have had a decent meal." I ordered. "I will follow up on this, and if my orders are not carried out, you will find yourself dead." I said stiffly. "Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Milady!" he told me, bowing, and then letting her out. She thanked me, and some guards were escorting her out, but I grabbed her by the arm and stopped her. She looked surprised at my soft hands.

"Maiden," I started. She looked into my eyes fearfully. "What is your name?" I asked her.

"It's B-Bella, Your Highness." she stuttered in fear. I looked into her blue eyes.

"Please, call me Midna." I told her, smiling. "Now, I will come talk to you later, Bella. And please, if you get lost, ask a guard to escort you to where you need to go." I told her.

"I-I will, Midna." she nodded. Her children looked just as shocked as she did by their change of fortune.

"I can find my own way now." I told the guard, waving him off. Zelda leant over to my ear.

"Why did you do that?" she whispered.

"I don't like seeing my subjects treated like that because they cannot afford to pay taxes. Why do we have taxes? I have endless wealth." I told her loudly, so that everyone could hear.

"Don't get too cocky!" someone called from a cell to my left. I turned to him. He was a dirty looking man. He was old, and had a stubbly face. He had missing teeth too. He winked at me.

"I'm not." I told him. I held my hand out, and then concentrated. A second later, a huge bar of gold appeared. "I can create wealth from thin air. Take this, and when you see it, know that it is my promise to make our citizens happy." I told him, sliding it into the cell.

"Thanks, Your Highness!" he beamed. Zelda and I walked down further down the spiralling dungeon. The cells gave way to rooms. I immediately knew which one Link was in. There were about ten guards stationed outside the room.

"Stand aside." I told them. Knowing my soldiers, they would question me.

"Milady, Link is being held in there. It's not wise to go in there!" one of them told me. I felt myself scowl.

"This is the _last _time I will allow guards to question my judgement. You can question my judgement in your heads, but do _not _order me around!" I said coldly. Then, I grabbed the man by the neck and threw him over the edge of the spiralling dungeon, and he fell, screaming as the darkness swallowed him and his screams faded. The men shuffled uneasily.

"Unlock the door." I said flatly. They quickly unlocked it, and Zelda and I entered the room, where Link sat on the bed. His clothes were dirty, and ripped in several places. His pristine hair was no more. It was dirty and messy. He looked up at us and scowled.

"Why is _she _here?" he spat, glaring at Zelda.

"Link," she pleaded. "I'm sorry!"

"You almost killed me and thats all you can say?" he said, sounding really hurt.

"Did you know that it was _I _that brought you back out of my regret. It was _I _that healed you completely?" she told him madly.

"You _healed _me?" he asked in amazement.

"Yes." she said.

He got up, and she nervously took a step back. Then, in two strides, he reached her, and embraced her. I let out a breath that I hadn't realised I was holding in. Then, he kissed her, getting dirt on her face. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed back.

"I'm sorry." he said after they broke apart.

"I guess we can let you out of this cell now." I smirked. He smiled, and came with us.

"He is now free to go where he pleases." I told the guards.

A few minutes later, I went to the living quarters. It's where the royal people and guests live.

I knocked on Bella's door three times.

"Come in!" she called. I opened the door and entered. The room was more like a house. We were in the parlour. Bella sat on the couch, reading a book. She gasped when she saw me. I gasped too. She looked so beautiful. Her face was perfect and beautiful. She was in a simple red satin dress. She looked so beautiful, and she wasn't even wearing makeup. She looked shocked to see me in her suite.

"Milady-!" she started.

"Please, call me Midna." I said, curtsying to her, and fanning out my dress as I bowed. She turned red in the face.

"Okay, M-Midna." she smiled. "Thank you for your hospitality to our family."

"Where is the kids's father?" I asked her.

"He left…" she said, the smile falling off of her face.

"Well, that was a real dick move!" I said angrily. She looked at me in surprise. "Don't worry," I assured her. "the _palace _will take care of you and your kids. Just ask, and it will be yours, within reason." I told her.

"Thank you, Midna." she told me. I nodded, and then walked to the door and bowed.

"I must go. If you want to come, I am giving a speech in Central Plaza." I told her. I walked out and went to Central Plaza.

At Central Plaza, there is an area where you can go on a balcony. It is just for speeches. I got up there, and swarms of people gathered. Two guards stood by me. Under my breath, I casted an invisible shield.

"Citizens!" I started, loudly. "I was not aware that people were so poor that they could not even afford to pay taxes. They were being imprisoned in my dungeon for this crime. I was astonished by what I saw. I saw a woman with her children. I will not share her name, but yes, I did ask for her name. She was so dirty, but her eyes were so blue. I let her out. No one deserves that for not paying taxes. Because of this, I abolish all taxes!" I told them. This was met with a roar of happiness. "I have infinite wealth, and why shouldn't I share it with my citizens? Why should I live it up in my palace, while my citizens starve and are imprisoned? I shouldn't! That is why each individual will get 32,000 rupees every six months." this was met with applause. "Also, we shall crack down on crime! Anyone who reports a crime and helps us solve a crime will be rewarded a minimum of 20,000 rupees. If it is huge, you may get 100,000 rupees!" I told them. They all started muttering.

"Thank you for your time, my citizens. Also, if you have a law to propose that will help our people, submit it to our office, and my staff and I will review them. We will give you credit and feature you on the city's news board." I told them. "And to conclude, Long live Voluptua!" I shouted! They roared it back. I walked down the stairs, and walked away from the crowd, who were watching me. Then, one person split from the crowd and rushed at me. I saw the glint of a dagger. I pulled one of the small handguns from my bra and fired three shots into the man. All of them hit him in the heart. He fell to the ground. Thank the Goddesses that Zelda had started to make me take weapons with me. Shaken, I walked quickly. Everything was a blur after that. I remember the comforting arms of Zelda, and then being escorted to my room. After that, I remember nothing. I just went to sleep. I don't know why this death affected me. It wasn't like I hadn't killed before. It just hurt me that I killed an innocent citizen. He wasn't innocent though. He tried to assassinate me. I sat in bed, my red hair all messed up. I heard three knocks on the door, and I drew a dagger and hid it.

"Come in." I said warily. The door slowly opened, and Zelda came in. I let out a long breath that I hadn't realised I was holding in. She looked worried.

"Hey," she said softly. She still looked worried so I beckoned her over. She sat on the bed close to me.

"Is everything okay?" I asked her. Her mouth tightened and she looked down.

"The people are getting restless in Valhalla. They haven't seen their Goddess for a while." she said, looking down still. I put two and two together.

"So that means that you have to leave?" I asked her. She looked up, her eyes full of pain.


	27. Goddess Arena

"Yes. I have to leave right now." she told me. I got up and hugged her.

"Then leave. I will be fine on my own." I told her.

"Can you tell Link that he can have Jason?" she asked me.

"Why? I thought you loved him." I said to her in surprise.

"I don't have time for love. I have to keep the peace of Valhalla." she told me, raising her chin. "Well, bye, Midna." she told me, disappearing in a ray of golden light. I sat there stunned. Then I got dressed in a pair of tight black spandex pants. They were shiny and were like a second skin.I put on a black crop-top shirt that hung loose on one shoulder. I got a lot of my style from Zelda. I concentrated, and then my hair was blonde and my eyes were a emerald green colour. I hid various weapons about my body. I put on some black leather boots. Perfect.

As I walked around the castle, I heard crying. I stopped. This was just one long hall, and yet….

The crying came from my right. I looked over at the blank wall. Then, I decided to use my Vision of Truth. My eyes glowed golden, and through the wall, I saw a large room with a huge golden pool. A lone boy sat at the edge of the pool weeping. A woman sat next to him, comforting him. She was beautiful. A pink aura surrounded her. It was like a mist. I narrowed my eyes in suspicion. It _was _her.

I walked up to the wall. I touched it in the hopes that it would give way to my magic, but some force was keeping it shut. I walked a few feet to the right of the wall and hurled a ball of magic at it, and it gave way. I had created a hole in the wall. The boy looked alarmed. His blonde hair was slightly messed up, and panic flashed in his eyes. The beautiful woman looked unfazed. She just looked at me with a look of wonder.

"I was wondering if _you _would drop in." she said in a snob voice. She sneered at me.

"Wipe that look off your face, bitch, before I rearrange it!" I said through clenched teeth. "Aphrodite, get out of my palace!"

"You think I will listen to you, ugly Twili?" she jeered. "I can go wherever I want." she said, raising her nose up at me.

"To hell with that!" I shouted, jumping at her. She had not anticipated this, and I was on top of her. The mist surrounded me, but parted around my invisible barrier. Of course. It was a magic to muddle a person's thoughts. I punched her face and she pulled my hair. The boy moved out of the way, looking shocked at the display. I backflipped off of Aphrodite.

"Faelnair ai hashi." I said, extending my palm over her. Bonds of golden energy held her down on the ground. She writhed and thrashed against the bonds. Unlike other magic, this doesn't take from my energy. The more she struggles, the less energy she will have. I learnt the spell when I was with the first Twili. It is a cruel spell, but effective.

"You cannot do this!" she screamed at me. Spit flew from her lips. I smiled at her foolishness.

"I just did." I told her. "Vrathr ono naener." I said, casting another spell. A circular design surrounded her. She was in the centre. It was a design of my people. It pulsed with golden energy, and she widened her eyes in surprise. I smiled evilly.

"What magic is this?" she shrieked, thrashing harder against the bonds, which glowed brighter than before.

"The magic of my people. It is cruel, yet powerful. When you goddesses sealed us away and stripped us of our powers, you buried the knowledge of a magic you don't understand. Some of our magic can save people with horrible diseases. It can make whole fields be ready to harvest. And you sealed us away because of your jealousy. You had a horrible excuse." I told her, glaring at her.

"What will happen to her?" the boy said, looking at me with a look of worry.

"If she keeps thrashing, she will fade." I told him. She stopped thrashing at once. The thought of fading scared her. If a god or goddess fades, they never come back.

"Get her!" Aphrodite ordered, snapping her fingers. The boy had a dreamy look, and then charged at me. He pulled out a dagger. He shook his head and stopped just as he was about to stab me. I smiled.

"Go on, Jason." I said. "You are too weak, you fool." I spat.

"You actually _want _him to kill you?" Aphrodite said appalled.

"No. He is too weak. He is weak because he fell for your enchantment." I said, glaring at her. I grabbed Jason by the wrist and took the dagger from his hand and threw it at Aphrodite, hitting her right in the centre of her stomach. She coughed up golden blood. Jason struggled against me, and had a look of anger in his eyes.

"You are a bitch, Midna!" he snarled. Blood flew from his lips as I smacked him straight across the face. It echoed through the room, and his mouth was filled with blood. He spit some out.

"How _dare _you!" I shouted. "If I didn't need you, I would have killed you personally."

"I hate you!" he yelled at me. I felt bad for slapping him. It wasn't his fault he said what he said. I grabbed his chin and tilted his head so I could look into his eyes, and his eyes were dilated. He struggled in my grasp.

"Vrauthr." I whispered, and he crumpled in my arms, asleep.

"Bye, girl!" I said to Aphrodite in a girly voice as I left the room, sealing the hole I had created. I carried Jason in a cradle hold, taking him up to my room. I put him in my bed, and went to find a messenger.


	28. Breaking the Spell of Love

Link's Point of View

I sat on the roof thinking. Zelda had come to me earlier and said she didn't have time for love. She had to defend her city. I was hurt, but I understood. She couldn't have me on her mind while the lives of her people were at stake. The dead can fade, and they do, when no one remembers them. I looked out upon the beautiful seashore, as the sun started to set. The gentle sea breeze cooled the air, bringing in a salty smell. The sound of the waves was comforting.

"Master Link?" A young boy's voice called from the hole that is the entrance to the roof top. He climbed up the ladder and gasped. "Oh, wow!" he said breathlessly, taking in the view.

"What is your name?" I asked him. He blushed deeply. He had long dirty blonde hair that swept over his eyes, which were brown. His tan skin was smooth and flawless.

"Vaelnaer, sir." he said, looking down at the ground, blushing crimson.

"I would ask you if you would like to join me, but I assume you aren't here for that." I said politely. "How old are you, Vaelnaer?" I asked him.

"13, sir, and I have a message for you." he told me.

"What is the message?" I asked him, wondering what someone could want.

"It's from Queen Midna," he started, pulling out a scroll, and unrolling it. "Link, please visit me in my room. I have a very important task for you. This is a demand, not a request. If you do not come back with this messenger, I will be very angry." he read from it. I looked at him for a second, then got up.

"Next time you want to see a beautiful sun set, find me." I told him, ruffling his hair. He led the way to Midna's room, but when we were in a long corridor, I stopped. I felt a chill go down my spine, but then I continued to follow Vaelnaer. At Midna's door, he knocked, and then opened it. The sight that awaited me was very unexpected.

Midna sat beside Jason, who lay asleep in her bed. She had a look on her face that I couldn't distinguish.

"Thank you," she nodded to Vaelnaer. "You are dismissed." He bowed, and then closed the door carefully.

"What is going on?" I asked Midna. She took a deep breath.

"Aphrodite put a spell on this poor boy. He is but a pawn to her, completely under her control." Midna told me. "Coincidentally, the kiss of a true love can break the spell. I put him to sleep because he was trying to kill me." she said, looking at him. I sat there, staring blankly at her. "Well!? Kiss him!" she ordered. She waved a hand over Jason's face, and backed up quickly. Jason started to stir. He blinked, and then he was wide awake.

"I will kill you!" he shouted when he saw Midna. I put a finger on his lips and gently pushed him down, for he had tried to get up to attack Midna. He widened his eyes as I climbed on top of him and kissed him deeply. "Link," he blushed when we broke apart. Then, he pulled me in for another one, grabbing my hair.

"Alright, alright," Midna said loudly. "I _know _where this is going. It is _not _happening in _my _bed." she told us, shooing us out.


	29. The Brawl in Hyrule Castle

Astrid's Point of View

I stumbled to the gates of the Voluptua Palace. I had head this is where Zelda was. I needed her help. Nonus had seized the control of the throne. He framed Ganondorf and had him arrested for treason, and kicked me out somehow. My dress was tattered, and my skin was dirty. My hair was an absolute mess. My eyes gleamed a brilliant green.

I walked up to the palace gates, where four guards were stationed. They looked me up and down.

"State your name and business, wanderer!" one of the told me.

"I am Astrid, head adviser of Hyrule, and until recently, I _was _the second in charge of Hyrule." I told them. They smirked.

"Right, right," he told me. "_very _convincing." Anger surged through me, and my eyes flashed dangerously. Red light danced around my body, as my anger got out of control.

"You _must _let me through!" I told them. Why were guards the biggest jerks? They always made fun of everyone of a low status, or that looked of a lower status.

"Come fight us, Witch!" the leader yelled. I summoned two balls of red magic; one in each hand. They were just about to attack when….

"_What _is going on?" A woman said in an irritated voice. She stood in the newly opened entrance way. The guards saluted her. She had green eyes like me, and her hair was blonde. She was in a night robe.

"Here I am, trying to fall asleep, and I heard this going on!" she shouted, motioning to us. "Who is this?" she asked, motioning to me.

"I am called Astrid, I was the ruler of Hyrule in Zelda's place. I need to talk to a person named Midna." I told her. She arched an eyebrow.

"It's obviously a lie!" the guard captain said to her.

"Shut up!" Midna told him. She looked into my eyes. "She tells the truth. Come with me." she told me, motioning. I walked beside her.

"What happened to you?" she asked me.

"Well, Nonus really wanted to become the ruler of Hyrule. With Zelda out of the way, he could easily do that. He is the only one he really fears. Ganondorf was the only one who kept me in power. Nonus framed Ganondorf and said that he murdered a high ranking official." I told Midna. "He then had him arrested. With him out of the way, he soon began to undermine my authority. He opposed everything I did, and turned others against me. Then, one night when I was visiting Ganondorf, he accused me of 'helping the enemy escape.'"

"But you are the ruler of Hyrule!" Midna said outraged. "He can't put Ganondorf in prison. You should be able to veto his decision." Midna told me.

"He told them that I was a clone made my Ganondorf, and so therefor he was controlling me, and through me he was ruling Hyrule. That is _not _true by the way!" I huffed.

"I know, I know." Midna told me. She had a look like she was assessing the situation. "Wow!" she said angrily. "Zelda just _had _to leave today."

"Where did she go? I need her help. She is the princess of Hyrule, and a goddess. She could stop this mad fool." I told her.

"Well, only one thing left to do, I guess." Midna said, mischievously. "We attack the castle!

"We don't know how long until she gets back. She is fighting some thing or other in Valhalla. I mean, I could take the castle by myself, too. I _am _the Vessel to the Goddess of Death. It wouldn't be hard. You are an oracle. We would be unstoppable."

"Do you really think we could do it?" I asked her.

"Yep. We will show these men that women are just as powerful. That is why I only allow a few at a time in the castle."

"Okay. Let's go tomorrow, I guess." I told her. I kind of felt like she was exaggerating. No one could take the castle of Hyrule by themselves.

"Tomorrow? We could go after you get changed. I am the Goddess of Beauty also, and we can teleport and stuff." she winked. Some women guards escorted me to a room where I changed into some armour. It was the kind that basically looked like a metal bikini. I didn't know how that would keep my safe.

Zelda's Point of View

The crowd of people gathered at the bottom of my tower. They were mad at my absence.

"People of Valhalla," I said, my voice booming, silencing them. "stop with this nonsense. This is what the enemy wants! They want us to turn against each other." I told them. Luckily, the people of Valhalla were easily calmed. I went in my room, awaiting tomorrow's speech.

Midna's Point of View

We crept upon the gates of Hyrule Castle Town. I was wearing the battle armour of Death. The black stuff, and I had my sword. I made the armour look like a bikini, so Astrid would feel better. She had a little dagger. I needed her only as a guide, so she would not be doing fighting, but would have some kind of protection. One of the gates was slightly ajar, so we used that as an entrance. We were garbed in cloaks of black, that obscured our faces and armour. We made our way down the silent streets. They were eery at night. Seeing the arena though, it was full of life. It reminded me of the time Zelda and I had spent here. It seemed so long ago when I had met her, and we began our journey. Then she had died.

"This way!" Astrid told me. She pulled me along, until we had reached the gates of the castle. She pulled me behind a wall. The area was lit by torches, and guards patrolled, ready to defend their castle. The stone made their footsteps louder.

"Now, there are three guards on patrol, and one up there," she told me, and pointing to a guard concealed in the dark next to a bell. "If major trouble comes, he rings that bell, and the castle is alerted. We _don't _want that to happen." she said, smirking. "Take him out first."

I picked up a pebble, and channelled the magic in my body. My hand glowed golden, and the pebble turned red hot. I aimed it at his head.

"Are you serious?" Astrid said, giving me a look.

"Greathral ono vrael." I whispered, throwing it. It hit him right where I wanted it to, and he crumpled to the ground silently. Then, I walked out to the guards. They looked at me for a second.

"What are you?" they asked me. I mean, I could pass for a mage because of the cloak.

"The last thing you shall see." I told them. I threw the cloak aside, and they laughed.

"_That _is your armour?" one of them smirked. "You are a woman, you can't hope to beat us."

"Watch me!" I snarled. I walked up to one of the guards, and grabbed him by the hand. His hand was warm, and he flinched at the coldness of my hand. I took his other hand. Now, I would destroy his soul.

"Vrauthr ono naer ai Eilois." I said clearly. My hands glowed golden, and we were enshrouded in a black mist. I could feel his life force draining. The men were wheezing as they struggled to survive. Astrid came behind them and slit their throats. After they were dead, we smirked. I had given her a special protection against my spell. Then, we walked up to the gates of the castle. The portcullis was closed, but it was no problem. I wouldn't destroy it, because Zelda would be really mad if I did. I touched the gate and closed my eyes. I could feel the gears at the top of the gates where I knew they were operated. I moved the gears with my mind and then the portcullis retracted back up, and the grand doors of Hyrule Castle swung open. We walked in, and were greeted by a busy castle. Maids hurried around and nobles talked and chatted. It seemed that a party was going on. We walked to the throne room where the thick of it was occurring. Women in large, frilly dresses of all colours waltzed around with men. At the end of the throne room surveying the scene was that bastard Nonus. Our target. Perfect, now we could humiliate him in front of all the nobles and royals. I transformed so that I was easily the most beautiful woman. My black royal dress was edged with gold trim. My eyes were a dazzling green, and my skin was pale. My blonde hair fell to the centre of my back. Astrid was enchanted so that she would be invisible until she wanted to be seen, or I ended the spell. Nonus gasped when he saw me. He immediately came up to me and kissed my hand. Bastard… His blonde hair was short and the crown of Hyrule Kings was upon his head. Golden and noble, it looked like a joke on this boy. Some spoilt boy from Dayhar wearing the crown of Hyrule. What kind of mockery of the gods was this?

"I am pleased to meet you," he said in an oily voice. He got down on one knee and kissed my hand again. "I am Nonus the eighth, King of Hyrule." he told me, trying to impress me. He looked up and saw the tall, golden crown upon my head. Then, golden energy pulsed through my arm, making designs, and he gasped.

"I am Midna, Princess of Twilight, Warrior of Chaos, and Queen of Voluptua." I told him, looking down upon him. He looked angry for a second.

"I've heard of you!" he gasped. "You!" he shouted, attracting the attention of the guards and the nobles, who looked at us. "You are that witch who lives in the castle in the south and stole our dear Princess Zelda." he accused, obviously trying to make himself powerful. Everyone gasped.

"Ah, Nonus-" I started.

"That's _King _Nonus!" he snapped.

"You are no king!" I said forcefully. "This is how you get your power, you trick, lie, and manipulate!" I shouted at him. "I am a Child of the Twilight, not a witch. Yes, I can do magic, but I do not brew potions, or call upon the power of the Pentacle to channel my magic. Pure magic runs in my veins." I told him. "You usurped the rightful leader of Hyrule!" I accused.

"And who is that?" he asked, sneering at me.

"Come out, dear." I said to Astrid. She appeared and everyone gasped. Even Nonus looked stunned.

"So the 'rightful leader' is the Demon King's puppet?" he asked sarcastically.

"Zelda, herself, blessed the girl. She is no puppet, you sad fool." I told him

"I have had enough of you!" he sighed. "Guards! Take them to the dungeon!" he shouted. Four knights came at us.

They drew their swords, and I drew mine. Black lightning danced across the surface. I put it back and Nonus gave me a quizzical look.

"To scared to fight?" he asked rather rudely.

"No, this isn't even a warm up!" I told him. My arms pulsed with golden energy, and the knights eyed me fearfully. "You messed with the wrong bitch!" I told him. I rose into the air, and golden magic danced about the air, sometimes colliding and making small booms. It crackled around me, and ringed around me.

"Holy Hylia!" Nonus yipped. "She _is _a witch!"

"I am _not _a witch!" I said, glaring at him. I dropped to the floor, energy still surrounding me. The knights took a defensive stance to protect Nonus.

"She is an evil witch that has come to take the Triforce!" he told them. "She wants to gain control so that her people can come back to this place and wreak havoc." The lies stung me. My vision grew red with anger.

"You wanna see real magic?" I growled. I rushed at one of the Knights and grabbed him by the neck. He screamed, and I threw him to the ground and he melted. The second one stabbed me in the heart with his sword. Golden blood leaked out. He looked taken aback.

"I'm a goddess, so good luck!" I shouted. "Vraith ai ono naer!" I chanted. His body folded up until you could not see it anymore. Soon, only Nonus was left. He pulled out a sword, as if that would help him live longer. I kicked it out of his hand and smacked him. He flew into a pillar, which cracked. He tried to crawl away from me, but I kicked him in the stomach, and he yelped. I picked him up by his throat and was about to kill him….

Zelda's Point of View

"Stop!" my voice boomed, as I stood in the throne room of Hyrule Palace. Midna had Nonus in a death hold, and I knew that she was about to kill.

"Zelda!" Nonus said, deflating. His voice was shrill. Midna dropped him, and he crumpled.

"Midna!" I shouted. "What is the meaning of all of this?" I said angrily. "I come back to check on my castle for _one minute _and already part of it is damaged, and people are dead."

"Now, Zelda," Midna started. "You see, this little bastard usurped Astrid. She showed up on my palace doorstep. Do you see the crown upon his head? Then he said that I am a witch who keeps you trapped in my evil sorceress castle. He tried to take over Hyrule, so I decided to end him." she told me.

"Thank you, Midna," I said bowing my head to her. She relaxed. "You!" I growled, turning to Nonus. I walked over to him. "You-are-a-coward!" I shouted, kicking him with each word. He lay winded. "I can't blame you though." I told him, softening up. I helped him up. His perfect blonde hair was messed up.

_Just be nice to him and charm him! _Nayru told me. Her voice was in my head giving me advice when needed.

I hugged him. The look of surprise that bloomed upon his face was nothing to Midna's.

"You poor boy," I said, rubbing his back. "Vraithu vono aivu naerna vrael." I said under my breath, charming him to never do this again.


	30. Ganondorf's Deception

Link's Point of View

I sat with Jason on the edge of the waves near the castle. We held hands and sat side by side.

"I love you, Jason." I told him, looking at him. He blushed.

"I love you too, Link-y." he laughed. My heart raced. I started to crawl on top of him. His eyes widened. "What are you-" he started, but I cut him off with a quick kiss. I kissed him again, but it was longer than the last.

"You make me so happy." I told him. He blushed as I kissed his neck.

"Mmmm babe." he moaned as I bit it gently. "You are so sexy." He flipped me over and held me by my wrists, forcing me down. He kissed my neck and then licked my lips. I opened my mouth, and immediately, his tongue was inside my mouth, ravishing it, feeling it. I shivered with pleasure. I moaned into his mouth and blushed. He looked into my eyes with his deep blue eyes and they were filled with….lust? He kissed my neck and bit it. I moaned and arched my back into his body, and he moaned too. Then he sucked on my neck, leaving a small bruise.

"I like this," he said sexily. "you under me, moaning. It's a beautiful sight." He took my shirt off and kissed my chest. I could feel my heart beating fast.

"Take me to the bed!" I gasped.

Ganon's Point of View

"So are you sure you are one of us?" a man asked from the shadows. His voice was deep like a bass, and rang through me like a chord. "I thought you were with the Princess and the Twilight witch."

"It-it was just to get close to them. I know a lot about the castle and the history of Hyrule." I told him. I hated to do this. I was just pretending to be one of them so I could get informations about what Zoran was planning next.

_Come on! You can do this. You want to be powerful, yes? The powerful risk their lives to find out about enemy operations. _the voice of Din, the Goddess of Power said in my head.

"Good, good," he smiled evilly. "Tell me, how do you penetrate the protective circle around Voluptua?" he asked me. I had no choice. I told him…..


	31. Jason's Real Identity

Link's Point of View

(A Day Later)

I looked at Jason and blushed. He was so amazing.

"Last night was awesome!" I told him, blushing. He grinned at me. "It hurt at first, but was awesome!" He leant over and kissed me on the lips. I smiled and blushed. IT was so amazing being with Jason. Maybe one day we could go to Hyrule Castle with Zelda and to Ordon Village. I kinda wanted some time to myself too though.

"Hey, baby," I said. "I'm gonna take a walk on the beach." I told him, kissing him quickly.

"Be safe, okay?" he told me. "I have a bad feeling about this." he told me, frowning. "Here, take this." he told me, handing me an earring that was blue. I looked at my pierced ear, and took out my earring and put it in.

"It will allow me to find you wherever you are, and I can communicate with you." he told me. Why was he stressing over a simple walk. He kissed me gently.

"I walked on the beach, and looked on the horizon. To my amazement, storm clouds were right there. No one knows why, but Voluptua never has bad weather. Suddenly, I crumpled to the ground, unconscious.

Jason's Point of View

I sat in my bedroom, really worried. I had a bad feeling about this. I don't know why I did, but maybe it was my Third Eye. I know that sounds weird, but its not an actual eye. It's a power that I was born with. I never told anyone about it. It allows me to sense disaster and see what is hidden by magic. This castle was full of magics of old. I am positive that Midna knows about it. The golden energy that pulses on her arms is the same that pulses through the very walls. They were dormant before she became the Queen. She awoke the ancient powers of this castle. I know the entire history of Hyrule. I was born with the spirit of the God of Wisdom. He faded into the oblivion and his soul was put into me. There are none that remember his name, but the Twili. This is their castle. I have read the full account of their struggles. I felt a sharp pain in my forehead. Link! No! I know that this has to do with him. I didn't tell him that I can communicate with him in the Dream Realm. I hope that he is asleep. I closed my eyes, and opened them. I ran to the beach to where he was going to be. I saw his body being taken in by ominous clouds.

"No!" I shouted. "Please! Take me instead!" I cried. I got mad, and scary things happen when I am mad. I do have the spirit of a god. The hidden patron of the Twili. A spiral of golden energy surrounded me. I shot magic at the clouds, but Link was gone. I really needed to talk to Aphrodite. Darkness swirled around me as I entered the the hidden room.

Aphrodite stood in the centre of a golden fountain.

I started crying and dropped to my knees.

"Whats wrong, child?" she asked me with concern in her voice. She was like a mother to me.

"Link…he-he-he" I wailed. I looked up at Aphrodite, and the centre of my forehead burned. The design of an eye appeared. It was only visible to me. Darkness swirled around Aphrodite.

"Look, child, and behold the one you thought loved you!" a woman's voice told me. "All of her words were lies. She works with the enemy. His name is Zoran."

"Who are you?" I thought. Sadly, I am good at talking to voices in my head.

"I am the Goddess Nayru. I am the Goddess of Wisdom." she said in a kind voice. "Let me remove the spell casted to shroud your true vision. She warps the true vision of your Third Eye." I looked at her, and it was as if a veil was lifted from my eyes. Magical enchantments were spun to thick around Aphrodite that her form shimmered. I mean I know she is a goddess, but _that _much magic is ridiculous.

"There isn't anything you can do." Aphrodite said looking down, trying to look sad. "No one can save him now." she told me.

"Where is he going?" I asked her curiously.

"To a faraway place," she told me.

"Leave this castle at once, witch!" a loud voice behind me boomed. I jumped, as did Aphrodite.

Midna stood in the doorway, hands on her hips, and eyes ablaze with anger. She was quite scary. She was in her true form. Her red eyes had an angry fire to them and her pure black hands glowed ominously. Her strange outfit was quite tall. She looked like a beautiful raven woman. Her purple lips were pressed together.

"Look who it is." Aphrodite sneered. "The _Mighty _Midna."

"Wipe that look off your face. I have allowed you in my castle for too long, and you are lucky I stopped the magic from killing you." she glared.

"You are a weak leader," Aphrodite jeered. "You are not goddess material."

"And _you _are?" Midna smirked. "Last time I checked, goddesses don't serve under mortals."

She shut up and looked like she had been slapped in the face. Midna smirked at the goddesses reaction.

"Do you see it, milady?" I asked Midna, turning to her. Energy pulsed from my third eye, and time was frozen except for us two. She looked at me in confusion.

"See what? The whore in front of me?" She joked.

"The mist that shrouds her," I answered. "It-it is black? What does it mean?" I asked her. Midna realised that I had frozen time.

"What are you doing?" she asked me in surprise.

I lifted my bangs and revealed my Third Eye.

"I should have guessed," she said in wonder. "But how? It is a gift of the God of Wisdom. And that mist is an enchantment given to her by _him_."

"What does it do?" I asked her.

"It protects her from magic. Zoran, the King of Evil, must have placed it on her after I cursed her. I can try to remove it, but I need your help. It is destiny that you are here right now. It can only be removed with the help of the one blessed thrice by the goddesses." she told me.

"I wasn't blessed…" I said in confusion.

"The marks on your head above the eye. The three triangles. Child I know who you are. You are one of the original twili whom Vaethr cast his soul into when he was about to fade. You were blessed thrice by the Goddesses, and not the ones of this realm. You were blessed by Mother Truth, for your eye sees things hidden by lies, Mother Chaos, for your eye sees things distorted, and you can bend time and other things, and Mother Maertha, for she granted you the ability to age as you please. Once you were blessed you were put into a deep sleep." she explained to me. My blood was cold from realisation. She got on one knee and kissed my hand. "I am honoured to meet you. Consider yourself the Prince of Voluptua and of the Twilight Realm, for you are the one with True Sight. Not even mine can compare." she told me. "Now lets kill this bitch!"

She explained what I had to do. I started the flow of time and she began to chant in the language of the Twili. I understood everything she was saying. I went up to Aphrodite, who had a look of terror on her face.

"In the powers invested in me, good and bad, I end the spell that circles your body. My eyes see the truth behind your wicked veil of lies. Vaethr et ai ono vernae blaud naerna. Wicked Goddess, I release you from your enchantments" I chanted. A boom issued, and Midna stopped chanting at the same time I did.


	32. Death of a Goddess

"Now, Jason, witness the death of a goddess." she told me, putting an arm around my shoulder. Aphrodite shrieked in pain as her body started to slowly fade. She looked at me and Midna.

"What have you done?" she shouted, her face contorting into a look of pain. She screamed a horrible scream, and disappeared. Nothing was left of her.

"Now, we will be the only ones to remember her," Midna told me. "Thank you for helping me. We must rescue Link at once. Let us go to the fortress of our enemy. I rescued Zelda once, but I don't think it will be as easy to rescue Link. I can get some help though, and with your power over chaos…." she said.

"I need to learn more powerful magic." I told her looking at her. "Can you train me?"

"Follow me, Jason." she told me. We walked throughout the castle until we reached her room. It was a pretty posh area. She walked over to a bookcase and grabbed my hand. Where our hands touched, sparks of gold danced around, and slowly, energy like the marks on her arms and hands appeared on mine. Something about her awoke my magic. The bookcase revolved and we were in a small empty room. She walked over to a wall and tapped it. The bricks rearranged themselves and made an archway. We walked down a corridor until we reached a room filled with ancient books.

"Start reading!" Midna told me cheerfully. "These house the strongest spells. Some are so horrible that you should not tell anyone, and some are so helpful that its a surprise that they are not used more often."

Hours and hours went by as I memorised all the spells in the books. I poured over many books. There were so many spells, they were hard to keep track of. There were spells to create clothes out of nothing, water a field, make an army die, turn walls to sand, and use the powers of the Twili in ways unimagined by mere Hylians.

Finally, hours later, footsteps approached, and Midna looked at me proudly.

"I see someone was having a studying period. Well done." she praised. I felt good about that. I knew she wasn't one to give praise lightly.

"Thank you, milady." I told her, bowing my head.

"Let us practise some of which you have shall do defensive magic, but no spells of death, for I do not wish to kill you." she smiled. She led me to a large, circular room. It was all white marble, and gold energy pulsed throughout the walls. I looked around at the extremely high ceiling. This place was magnificent.

"Alright, begin!" Midna boomed. She began casting a spell, and a protective circle surrounded her.

I immediately saw a flaw in her magical shield. I casted a spell that destroyed her circle, and I did another spell to keep her from verbally casting a spell. She deflected it and it rebounded on me and threw me into a wall.

"You are learning, but thats enough." she told me. We went back to the castle.


	33. Game of the Spy

Midna's Point of View

The castle was dimly lit in the darkness of the nighttime as we made our way through the labyrinthine palace. The shadows cast by the torches flickered like snakes, and all was silent except for the crackling of the fires and the light footsteps of the Palace Guards. As Jason and I walked past one, he stood up straight and saluted me. I walked over to him and touched his breast plate of his golden armour.

"Remove your helmet, Knight." I told him. He nervously did as I asked. To my astonishment, it was one of the Judges who tried to kill the Princess. How he survived, I hadn't a clue. I thought everyone was blown to bits by Telma and Zelda. I don't know why I demanded to see his face, but an instinct came over me.

"What is your name, Knight?" I asked rather coldly. He faltered under my intense gaze, as I examined the man before me.

"S-Sir Gaarvan" he stammered. He was literally shaking under my cold, icy glare.

"You lie!" I spat. He flinched and cowered. "You tried to kill the Princess!" I was attracting attention. A few guards rushed up to see the commotion. I ripped the traitor's armour off and grabbed him by the throat. Then I bashed him against the wall and ordered the guards to take him to the dungeons. Why is there so much drama in this land?

Link's Point of View

I sat in a cell at the bottom of a place called Skyloft. I read that in ancient times it is where the Goddess sent the humans when the Demon Lord ravaged the land. My bloodline, Link the first hero, fought him. He came from Skyloft. How ironic…

"Lord Zoran plans to move to the Morgal Empire by noon tomorrow. He has enough energy to move the entire island fortress." one of the guards said. Morgal! That is so far. See, the empire is made up of different kingdoms, all with their different cultures. Hyrule is famed for its Triforce and all the drama that happens here. All of the magical energy. Morgal is home of many disturbing things apparently. It has had many Kings and the most powerful blade rests there. Oh no! Then they wont know where I am!

"Oi! I daint waynna go!" the other guard said. I couldn't quite place his accent. "Whaer oi comes from, we feared those poiple froim Moigal."

"Oh please, we all know that you Saandranites are a bunch of wimps!" Of course! He was from Saandra Kingdom. They were stereotyped to be weaklings.

"Nah! They isn't scary!" another guard told them. With atrocious grammar like that, he was obviously from Volandra Kingdom. They are notoriously uneducated but strong.

"What do you mean? They are savages. Librote is at war with them!" the first guard told them.

"I've been there. They isn't too bad. They be actin' all cold though. Like some person be puttin' ice down they backs." the Volandraan said.

One thing was certain…. I needed to contact someone.

"Out of the way!" a familiar voice said. The guards scattered, revealing Ganondorf. I felt anger surge into my body.

"Traitor!" I said angrily.

"I have contacted Midna. She will come to Morgal. I am a spy for the Princess" he told be under his breath.


End file.
